Enséñame a vivir sin él
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel se marcha del país para intentar olvidar que la persona que ama se ha casado con su hermano y son muy felices juntos. Dos años después, con un buen trabajo, con una pareja estable, recibe una llamada de Sam y ahí comienza su pesadilla. Ahora tendrá que sacar a Dean del pozo negro en que se encuentra, enseñarle que la vida sigue y evitar enamorarse de nuevo en el proceso. AU
1. Prologo

**Titulo**: Enséñame a vivir sin él.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, GabrielxDean, BalthazarxSam.

**Personajes**: Castiel (20), Dean (23), Gabriel (23), Balthazar (28), Sam (20), Lucifer, Crowley, Meg, Enias, Mark, Benny, Alister.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **16 (incluyendo Prologo y Epilogo)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Au, romance, Hurt/confort, tragedia.

**Resumen: **Castiel se marcha del país para intentar olvidar que la persona que ama se ha casado con su hermano y son muy felices juntos. Dos años después, con un buen trabajo, con una pareja estable, recibe una llamada de Sam y ahí comienza su pesadilla. Ahora tendrá que sacar a Dean del pozo negro en que se encuentra, enseñarle que la vida sigue y evitar enamorarse de nuevo en el proceso.

**Capitulo 0 **

**Prologo.**

Castiel tenía una buena vida, a pesar de que sus padres habían muerto cuando solo era un niño pero tenía a sus dos hermanos mayores que cuidaban muy bien de él hasta el punto de ser un poco molesta tanta sobreprotección, pero aun así, Castiel los quería mucho.

Sin duda Castiel podía decir que tenía una buena vida pero aun le falta algo, más bien alguien con quien compartir toda esa felicidad que ya tenía. Llevaba su segundo año en la universidad cuando lo conoció, a la persona que le robó el aliento con una simple mirada, su corazón se agitó y sintió ese cosquilleo extraño en su estomago cuando su hermano se lo presentó.

-Mira, él es de quien te he hablado, es mi adorable hermanito menor, Castiel- el menor se sonrojo.

-No me digas así… Gabe…-

-No seas modesto, Cas, si eres un encanto, él es un amigo, Dean-

-Así que él es de quien tanto hablas- respondió Castiel con una sonrisa y se ganó una palmadita en la frente.

-Simpático como siempre, Cas-

-Tú comenzaste-

Escuchó una risa y se giró a mirar a Dean, el rubio se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se reía entrecerrando los ojos un poco. Castiel logró controlar el sonrojo y lo miró fijamente, sin duda ese hombre era hermoso, debía tener unos veintitrés y si era compañero de Gabriel, debía ir en último año de la carrera. Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito que no escondía nada con esos jeans grises ajustado, esa camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejaban a la vista un suave piel que se moría por lamer. Desvió la mirada a ese rostro, no sabía que le gustaba más, si esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas o esa boca que deseaba probar.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el rubio le tendió la mano sonriendo.

-Un gusto conocerte, Cas-

-Igualmente- respondió sonriendo para responder a su gesto.

-¿Qué les parece si almorzamos juntos?- propuso Gabriel- Cas ya terminó con sus clases y nosotros tenemos dos horas libres-

-Claro- dijo Dean sonriendo- Invitaré a Sammy para que Cas lo conozca-

-Genial-

-¿Sammy?- pregunto Castiel, con el pequeño temor de que ese maravilloso hombre tuviera pareja.

-Mi hermano menor, es de tu edad, va en segundo de abogacía-

Castiel sonrió de alivio al saber que ese tal "Sammy" era su hermano menor. Los tres fueron a comer a un restaurant cercano y pidieron mientras esperaban que Sam se les uniera. El castaño llegó luego de cinco minutos y saludó de una manera muy amistosa a Gabriel. Castiel supuso que ya se conocían de antes.

-Sammy, él es Castiel, el hermano menor de Gabe-

-Hola Cas, un gusto conocerte-

-Igualmente, Sam-

Castiel pasó la mayor parte de la hora mirando a Dean, algo tenía ese hombre porque no podía apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo. Varias veces el rubio lo descubrió mirándolo pero solo le sonreía y eso lo incitaba a seguir mirando.

-¿Y como está Balthy? No le he visto de la fiesta- dijo Dean comiendo lo que le quedaba de tarta.

-Ocupado con el trabajo- respondió Gabriel- Ya sabes cómo es, un poco trabajólico pero estoy seguro que el fin de semana se desconectara- el castaño bebió su refresco antes de continuar- Habrá una fiesta este viernes, por la facultad de arquitectura, ¿Te unes?-

-Claro, me encanta bailar- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y Sammy?- pregunto Gabriel.

-MI hermanito tiene que estudiar-

-Dean, no me trates como un niño, ya soy un adulto-

-Esa es la actitud Sammy- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Entre más seamos mejor-

-Bien pero te estaré vigilando, hay mucho pervertido suelto por ahí- sentencio Dean.

-Te preocupas mucho-

Castiel sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, sin duda Dean era genial en todo sentido y se preocupaba tanto por su hermano menor. Le recordó mucho a la actitud que tenían Gabriel y Balthazar con él.

-¿Tú vendrás, Cas?- pregunto Dean devolviéndole la mirada.

-A Cas no le gu-

-Sí iré-respondió el menor rápidamente y Dean sonrió.

-Genial-

Gabriel le dirigió una mirada a su hermano menor y este lo evitó, no era de ir a fiestas pero quería volver a ver a Dean, además al rubio le gustaba bailar y Castiel sabía bailar, así que todo estaría bien.

Luego de unos minutos los mayores tuvieron que irse a clases, Castiel estaba algo decepcionado pero cuando Dean se despidió con un "nos vemos", la sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios casi de inmediato. Ese día ocurrieron dos cosas, la primera, conoció al hombre de su vida, Dean Winchester, y segundo, conoció a quien se volvería su mejor amigo Sam Winchester. Sin duda la vida de Castiel no podría ser mejor.

Con el correr del tiempo y de los años, el amor que sentía Castiel por Dean se intensifico. EL rubio se había graduado hace dos años pero seguían viéndose con mucha frecuencia, ya que se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Esa tarde había quedado con Dean en el parque para pasar el rato, Castiel tenía planeado decirle de una vez por todas, que lo quería. Lo había hablado con Sam y el castaño le dijo que debía decírselo de una buena vez o Dean no se daría por enterado. Estuvieron discutiéndolo por horas y Castiel logró encontrar el valor para decidir confesarse.

Miró su reloj impaciente, Dean no solía retrasarse cuando quedaban para salir pero ya había pasado media hora. Comenzó a pensar que algo le ocurrió y estaba listo para llamarlo cuando divisó que venía corriendo. Dean se detuvo jadeando frente a él y Castiel sonrió.

-Hola Dean-

-Lo siento… no quería… hacerte esperar…-

-No importa, es mejor que te sientes antes de que te desmayes- el rubio sonrió un poco y se sentó a su lado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Castiel sonrió mientras lo miraba, escuchar los jadeos de Dean estaba comenzando a excitarlo un poco. No podía evitar preguntarse si así se vería el rubio luego de una buena sesión de sexo. La voz de Dean lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo agradeció mentalmente o era capaz de abalanzarse sobre él ahí mismo para averiguarlo.

-Siento la tardanza, Cas pero es que-

-No importa, está bien Dean… tengo algo que decirte-

-Yo también Cas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Dean se colocó serio- No sé cómo pasó pero…- se frotó las manos algo nervioso- No sé como lo tomaras y… no quiero que te enfades conmigo por esto pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así-

Castiel dejó de respirar por unos segundos, ¿Acaso Dean iba a confesársele? Eso tenía que ser, Dean estaba nervioso y hablaba de algo que no podía evitar y que no quería que se enfadara. La idea lo hizo estremecerse de la emoción y lo miró conteniendo una sonrisa. La vida no podía ser mejor.

-Dímelo Dean, no me enfadaré-

-Bien… es un poquito complicado pero aquí voy…- Castiel no pudo refrenar su sonrisa-¡Gabriel y yo somos pareja!-

-Claro que quiero y… ¿Qué?- preguntó el menor confundido.

-No sé cómo pasó pero… nos llevamos bien y… nos hemos besado antes pero… Gabriel me pidió que fuéramos pareja y acepté- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Espero que no te moleste, Cas… pero yo quiero a Gabriel… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

La noticia lo dejó helado y su mente se tardó varios segundos en procesar la noticia. ¿Gabriel y Dean juntos? Eso no era posible, su hermano no le dijo nada al respecto. Ellos no podían estar juntos, a él le gustaba Dean, se supone que le diría todo y serian felices juntos.

-¿Cas?- este lo miró intentando sonreír.

-No me lo esperaba-

-Yo tampoco pero pasó-

-Así que tú y mi hermano son pareja…-

-Sí, por eso llegue tarde, Gabriel quería decírtelo pero como íbamos a juntarnos ahora, preferí darte la noticia yo-

-Genial Dean… me alegro por ustedes-

-Gracias, Cas, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?-

-No yo… tengo que irme, Dean… me llamó un amigo y…-

-Está bien, entonces será otro día-

-Sí, nos vemos, Dean-

-Nos vemos, Cas-

Se marchó corriendo de ahí mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin piedad. Había perdido al hombre que amaba. Dean estaba saliendo con Gabriel. La vida no podía ser peor.

Castiel se graduó de la universidad y decidió ayudar a su abuelo en el negocio familiar que consistía en importaciones y exportaciones en el país y en el extranjero. Gabriel y Dean llevaban dos años como pareja y estaban tan felices juntos que a Castiel le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

Aquella tarde, la parejita había organizado una reunión con toda la familia y amigos íntimos. Se reunieron Balthazar, Sam, Meg, Crowley y él. La parejita estaba actuando muy misteriosa y Castiel meditaba si marcharse de una buena vez ante de resultar herido. Sam le palmeó el hombro despacio para darle ánimo, si no fuera por el Winchester menor ya se había dado un tiro en la cabeza.

La pareja hizo su aparición luego de unos minutos, estaban riéndose y tomados de la mano.

-Y bien chicos, ¿A qué se debe la reunión?- pregunto Meg sonriendo-¿Hay algo que debemos saber?-

-No se impacienten- contestó Gabriel sonriendo- ¿Se los dices tú o yo?- el rubio sonrió.

-Yo- tomó la mano del castaño y miró a los demás.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto Sam curioso.

-Chicos, estuvimos hablando con Gabriel y tomamos una decisión- sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar- Nos vamos a casar-

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Castiel y estuvo de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo de no ser porque Sam tomó su mano para darle ánimo mientras los demás felicitaban a la feliz pareja. Ese mismo día todas sus esperanzas se fueron al traste, jamás iba a poder tener algo con Dean y lo peor de todo era que sabía que el rubio se casaría con Gabriel. Ese día su vida se volvió una mierda.

Tres meses después de la gran noticia, la parejita se casó. Castiel jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida pero se forzó a sonreír, era la boda de su hermano, no podía negarse a ir. Ese mismo día, su abuelo le propuso hacerse cargo de la sede que tenían en Londres y Castiel aceptó sin dudar, necesitaba alejarse de todo eso, necesitaba marcharse del país para olvidar a Dean de una vez por todas. Cuando terminó la boda se despidió de los novios y se marchó al aeropuerto en compañía de Sam

-¿Estás seguro, Cas?-

-Sí… necesito cambiar de aire, necesito dejar de tener estos pensamientos con Dean, necesito dejar de pensar en él, necesito dejar de quererlo-

-Cas…-

-Gracias por todo Sammy- lo abrazó con fuerza- No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti… cuídate mucho-

-Cas-

-Te llamaré seguido para saber cómo estás y no te rindas con Balthy, estoy seguro que si lo intentas lo conseguirás-

-Cas, cuídate mucho y llámame, te voy a extrañar amigo-

-Yo también te extrañaré, Sammy-

-Ya tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale en unos minutos-

-Sí… hasta luego, Cas, espero que regreses pronto-

-Sí, nos vemos Sammy, cuídate mucho-

Castiel abrazó a su amigo por última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta por donde abordaría el avión. Sabía que era un cobarde al huir pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba alejarse de todo para aclarar sus pensamientos y convencer a su corazón y mente de que Dean Winchester era un hombre casado y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con él. Mientras miraba por la ventana del avión como la ciudad quedaba atrás, esperaba que su amor también lo hiciera y tomaría este viaje a Londres como una manera de comenzar de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

La luz que se filtraba por la cortina, dio de lleno contra su rostro, forzándolo a despertar y comenzar el nuevo día. Se incorporó algo somnoliento y se frotó los ojos despacio para espantar el sueño. Tenía un largo día por delante pero el frio de la estación le hacía desear quedarse en la cama hasta tarde. Miró a su alrededor y se levantó para ir al baño. Se detuvo en el pasillo mirando el calendario y suspiró. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se vino a trabajar a Londres, había sido un buen cambio, ya no pensaba tanto en él e incluso estaba un relación estable de un año, con Lucifer, uno de los socios de su abuelo que conoció medio año después de que se mudo a Londres. Todo parecía volver a cauce normal y la idea le agradaba. Se dio una ducha rápida y fue a la cocina sonriendo para asomarse despacio. Hace seis meses que vivían juntos y Castiel estaba como viviendo en un sueño.

-Hola amor- dijo Castiel acercándose por la espalda para abrazarlo. El castaño se giro sonriendo.

-Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a cama, Cas-

-Prefiero comer aquí, contigo-

-Eres tan lindo-

Ambos compartieron un beso antes de sentarse a desayunar. Tendrían un día muy ocupado visitando a algunos clientes y no se verían hasta la noche. Castiel iba a tomar su café cuando su mano tembló y lo derramó sobre el mantel, se llevó la otra mano al pecho mientras respiraba algo agitado.

-Cas- Lucifer se levantó para acercarse a su lado- ¿Qué tienes?-

-No lo sé- dijo asustado- Tengo un muy presentimiento Lucifer… siento que algo va mal-

-Cas- el mayor lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo- Tranquilo, todo está bien-

Le tomó unos segundos reponerse de lo que sea que le haya pasado. Lucifer le sugirió quedarse en casa por hoy pero Castiel se negó, quizás solo fue algo del momento y ya se le pasaría.

Estuvo todo el día entre reuniones y corriendo de un lado a otro para solucionar pequeños improvistos. El mal presentimiento había desaparecido y no le dio mayor importancia.

Por la noche, Lucifer lo fue a buscar al trabajo para regresar al departamento que compartían, antes de marcharse, su secretaria le había dicho que un tal "Sam Winchester" lo había llamado alrededor de las seis y dejó dicho que le devolviera el llamado cuantos antes, que era algo urgente. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Castiel marcó el número de Sam, era un genio el que había inventado las llamadas de larga distancia para celulares, aunque salía algo caro pero podía darse ese lujo.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar, amor?- preguntó Lucifer sonriendo para besar su nuca.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien, me muero de hambre- respondió mientras llamaba- Además cocinas delicioso-

-Entonces te sorprenderé-

Castiel sonrió sintió esas manos recorriendo su abdomen y se apartó sonriendo indicándole que estaba al teléfono. Lo que menos deseaba era que Sam lo escuchara gimiendo del otro lado. Lucifer sonrió antes de ir a la cocina para hacer la cena.

-¡Castiel! Gracias a Dios llamaste-

-Hola Sammy, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? ¿Acaso Balthy te sacó de quicio de nuevo? Eso solo pone a prueba su amor y-

-¡Cállate Castiel!-

-Sam…- el menor se colocó serio- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tienes que regresar cuanto antes, toma el primer vuelo que encuentres y vente de inmediato-

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto temeroso y recordó el mal presentimiento de la mañana- ¡Sam responde!-

-Gabriel y Dean…- dijo llorando- Tuvieron un accidente en auto y están muy mal… tienes que volver, Cas… las cosas están muy mal aquí…-

Castiel dejó de pensar cuando escuchó la palabra "accidente" y "muy mal" su boca comenzó a moverse sola pero no estaba pensando, no tenía idea de que decía, ni que hacía. Lo único coherente que pudo decir fue "Voy para allá de inmediato" y fue corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?-

-Tengo que irme-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, amor?-

-Sam me llamó, mi hermano y su pareja tuvieron un accidente… están muy mal…-

-Oh Dios…-

-Tengo que tomar un vuelo y…- comenzó a llorar- Tengo que-

-Tranquilo- Lucifer lo llevó a sentarse y le dio un vaso con agua- Quédate aquí, yo hare las reservaciones para el primer vuelo que encuentre-

Castiel solo pudo asentir mientras escuchaba como su pareja hablaba por teléfono para arreglar todo. Eran las nueve y Lucifer consiguió pasajes en un vuelo que salía en una hora. Arregló dos maletas y regresó a buscarlo.

-Vamos, llamare por el camino para que Amelia se haga cargo de todo-

-Lucifer…-

-No te dejaré solo, mira cómo estás-

-Gracias…- respondió llorando.

-Vamos, levántate, hay que irnos pronto o no llegaremos-

Las siguientes horas fueron un suplicio para Castiel, el avión tenía que hacer una escala antes de llegar a su destino y estarían llegando como a las seis de la mañana. Lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo, era que Lucifer en ningún momento dejo de abrazarlo y decirle que las cosas estarían bien. En esos momentos agradecía tener una pareja tan buena que lo apoyara de esa manera.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el aeropuerto, Lucifer se encargó de todo, tomó las maletas y consiguió un taxi en tiempo record. Castiel le agradecía mentalmente que se ocupara de todo, él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, tenía tanto miedo de que ese "muy mal" pasara a algo peor.

Apenas el taxi se detuvo afuera del hospital, bajó corriendo para preguntar por Gabriel y Dean en la recepción. Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y fue al ala este, donde estaba urgencias. Afuera divisó a Sam, Balthazar y Crowley. Rápidamente recordó que Meg trabajaba ahí como enfermera y quizás estaba con Dean. Se acercó a ellos corriendo y ni siquiera saludo para tomar a Sam por los brazos.

-Cas-

-¡¿Cómo están?! ¡¿Qué paso?!- Sam negó despacio y comenzó a llorar.

-Están mal, Cas… muy mal… el doctor no sabe…- Crowley lo abrazó para intentar contenerlo. Balthazar abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-Los mantendrán en observación… para ver cómo evolucionan durante la noche… pero el doctor…-

Castiel escuchó el sollozo de su hermano y supo que las cosas estaban muy mal, Balthazar no era de los que lloraba fácilmente. No pudo evitar contener sus lágrimas y tomó a su hermano mayor por los brazos para mirarlo desesperado.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor…?-

-No puede asegurar nada… no sabe si… si mejoraran… estás horas son crucial-

-Dios… ¿Qué ocurrió…?- pregunto conteniendo sus sollozos.

-No lo sabemos… iban en el auto… de regreso del trabajo… iban por autopista… esa nueva que abrieron el año pasado… creo que iban a exceso de velocidad y Gabriel perdió el control del vehículo y se estrellaron contra el concreto de los cimientos de un puente…-

-Dios… no…-

-Gabriel tocó la peor parte, Cassie…- Balthazar volvió a abrazarlo- Meg está con ellos, es una de las enfermeras que los cuida-

-No… no… quiero verlos-

-No nos dejan entrar- respondió Sam llorando- Nadie ha podido entrar aun… solo podemos esperar-

Castiel iba a volverse loco por la ansiedad y sin saber cómo estaba Gabriel y Dean. En cuanto vio a Lucifer que se acercaba por el pasillo, corrió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. No quería perder a su hermano y no quería perder a Dean. Abrazó a Lucifer más fuerte, serian las horas más largas de su vida.

Castiel daba vueltas por el pasillo, ya era medio día y ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de mejoría. Estaba por subirse a las paredes de la ansiedad cuando Meg salió por la puerta. Se apresuró en llegar a su lado al igual que los demás.

-Cas-

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto ahorrándose los saludos- ¿Podemos verlos?-

-Chicos…- Meg los miró afligida- Hicimos todo… lo que pudimos-

-No- dijo Sam llorando.

-Gabriel está muy mal y… creo que deberían entrar a… entrar…- unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Castiel intercambio una mirada con Balthazar.

-¿Entrar a qué?- preguntó aterrado.

-No podemos… hacer nada más por él… deberían entrar a…-

-¿Despedirnos…?- pregunto Balthazar en un murmullo y Meg asintió despacio.

-Lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento-

-Dios no… ¿Y Dean?- preguntó Sam llorando mientras Crowley lo abrazaba.

-Mostró una leve mejoría pero… sus heridas son graves y acaba de entrar en coma-

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- grito Sam llorando- ¡¿Qué significa?!-

-No sabemos si despertara…-

Meg los llevó a la habitación donde estaba Gabriel, lo tenían conectado a una maquina que le ayudaba a respirar, tenía varios tubos por todo el cuerpo y algunas vendas. Castiel se apresuró en llegar a su lado mientras lloraba. Balthazar rodeó la cama para tomar la mano de su hermano y acaricio su rostro despacio.

-Tienes que despertar… Gabe… no puedes dejarnos- dijo Balthazar con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

-Va a despertar- dijo Castiel llorando- Gabe despertara… y todo estará bien… tienes que despertar hermanito… por favor…-

Ambo se quedaron con Gabriel por más de una hora, hablándole y pidiéndole que despertara, que por favor no los dejara. Castiel estaba afirmando su cabeza en el pecho de Gabriel cuando Balthazar entró a la habitación para acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos a ambos.

-Llamé al abuelo para contarle lo que ocurrió…-

-Balthy…-

-Llegara por la noche, tomara el primer vuelo que encuentre-

-Gabe se pondrá bien… ¿Verdad?- pregunto Castiel llorando- Él despertara ¿Verdad? Va a salir de esto y… luego todo será un mal recuerdo… un mal recuerdo… ¿Verdad Balthy?-

-Cassie- Ambos se abrazaron llorando cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

-Chicos…- los dos miraron a Gabriel que tenía los ojos entre abiertos.

-¡Gabe!- grito Castiel abrazándolo mientras lloraba- Gracias a Dios despertaste… te pondrás bien, hermanito-

-Dean… ¿Dónde está…?- preguntó en un murmullo rasposo.

-Tienes que recuperarte- dijo Balthazar tomando su mano con fuerza- Llamaré al doctor y…- Gabriel sostuvo su mano despacio y lo miró fijamente- Dean está… en otro cuarto… recuperándose…-

-Lo siento…- susurró despacio y movió un poco su mano para que Castiel la tomara- Balthy… Cas… los quiero mucho… los quiero…-

-Gabe- Castiel comenzó a llorar- Te vas a recuperar, te pondrás bien-

-Balthy… cuida a… cuida a Cas… cuídalo mucho…-

-Gabe- Balthazar tomó su mano con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-Cas… por favor… prométeme que… cuidaras a… a Dean… esto no es… no es… su culpa, por favor… dile que me perdone… no quise decir eso…-

-No hables… iré por una enfermera y-

-Lo sé Cas… sé todo…perdóname…- estiró su mano a la mejilla de su hermano menor- Perdóname… por lastimarte… perdóname... yo no sabía que… tú… y Dean… Lo siento… solo tú… puedes hacerlo… sonreír de nuevo…-

-¿Gabe…?-

-Lo siento Cas… Lo siento, Dean…-

Castiel sostuvo la mano de su hermano en su mejilla mientras lloraba. Sintió como dejaba de moverla y de no ser porque la sostenía, abría caído laxa. Balthazar miró a su hermano que estaba con los ojos cerrados y la maldita maquina a su lado comenzaba a soltar un pitido del infierno.

-¿Gabe?- pregunto Castiel llorando y miró a Balthazar.

-No… Gabe… Gabriel…-

-Gabe- Castiel comenzó a moverlo- Despierta… por favor… no es gracioso Gabriel… ¿Gabriel…?- Balthazar corrió hacia la puerta para llamar a las enfermeras- Gabriel despierta… Gabriel… ¡Gabriel! ¡GABRIEL!-

Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta. Las enfermeras entraron corriendo al cuarto y Balthazar abrazó a Castiel para apartarlo de Gabriel. El menor estaba gritando y llorando mientras intentaba liberarse para ir con su hermano. Las enfermeras intentaron reanimarlo sin conseguir resultados.

-¡No hay respuesta!-

-Tienen que salir de aquí- les dijo una enfermera.

-¡Gabriel! ¡GABRIEL DESPIERTA!-

-Por favor salgan-

-¡Es mi hermano!- grito Castiel forcejeando mientras lloraba- ¡Gabriel! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!-

Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba, Castiel solo era un niño cuando sus padres murieron y él tuvo que encargarse de consolarlo y explicarle porque ellos no volverían. De no ser por Gabriel, no había podido afrontar todo eso solo. Ver a Castiel en ese estado, le partió el corazón.

-¡No hay respuesta!- gritó la enfermera y todos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Es suficiente- dijo el doctor- Basta…-

-¡NO! ¡Gabriel, Gabriel! ¡HERMANO!-

Castiel se liberó de los brazos de Balthazar y fue hasta Gabriel para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le rogaba que despertara, mientras le rogaba que no lo dejara solo.

-Gabriel… por favor… por favor…- rogó Castiel llorando. Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza para separarlo del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Basta Castiel…-

-Gabriel no… Balthy no… ¡Nooooo!-

Una de las enfermeras tuvo que sedar a Castiel para que se calmara. Lo llevaron hasta otro cuarto para que descansara un poco. Balthazar se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano y se inclinó para besar su frente mientras contenía el llanto.

-Descansa hermanito… yo cuidaré de nuestro Cassie… yo cuidaré de él y de Dean… yo los cuidaré…-

La enfermera le pidió que saliera y Balthazar lo hizo casi por inercia, alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando sintió unas manos que lo sostenían por los brazos. Reconoció que era Sam antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Balthy…?-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Crowley y tomó al mayor por los hombros para que lo mirara- ¿Qué ocurrió Balthazar?-

-Está muerto… Gabriel está muerto-

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba, no tenía idea de cómo iban a salir de todo eso.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Y aquí comienza una nueva historia, gracias por leer. saludos! :D**


	3. capitulo 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Lukoria.a y stereklosemymind saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

_-¿Qué haces despierto todavía, Cassie?- pregunto el mayor sonriendo un poco._

_-Mamá aun no viene a darme mi beso de las buenas noches, Balthy-_

_-Cassie…-_

_-¿Cuándo volverá mamá y papá?-_

_-Mi niño- abrazó a Castiel mientras lloraba._

_-Hermanito-_

_-Ellos no volverán, Cassie-_

_-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el niño curioso._

_-Están… muy lejos de aquí…-_

_-¿Y si toman un avión?- insistió Castiel._

_-No Cassie… no funciona así…- el niño comenzó a llorar._

_-¿No volverán…?-_

_-No… pero Cassie- lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad- Siempre me tendrás a mí, yo voy a cuidarte siempre-_

_-¿Siempre?- pregunto llorando._

_-Sí, siempre estaré contigo, Cassie, te quiero mucho- _

Castiel abrió los ojos despacio moviendo un poco la cabeza, se incorporó un poco y se quedó mirando sus manos cuando recordó todo lo que había ocurrido. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y surcar sus mejillas. Sintió unas manos que lo rodeaban y se aferró a ellas.

-Cas…- el menor reconoció la voz de Lucifer.

-Está muerto… Gabe… mi hermano…- comenzó a sollozar- Esto es una pesadilla… una maldita pesadilla… voy a despertar ¿verdad? Voy a despertar y todo estará bien…-

-Cas-

-Gabriel….- Lucifer acaricio su cabello despacio.

-No te contengas, Cas, llora todo lo que quieras-

El menor lo abrazó llorando más fuerte. Deseaba creer que todo era una horrible pesadilla y que despertaría en su cama, que bajaría a desayunar con Balthazar y Gabriel, que los tres se reirían mientras desayunaban, que todo solo sería un muy mal sueño pero la realidad era diferente. Comenzó a gritar por la impotencia y esos brazos jamás lo soltaron.

Estuvo llorando por varios minutos u horas, no tenía idea del tiempo transcurrido. Logró aclarar un poco su mente y miró a Lucifer.

-¿Dónde está…Balthy?-

-Encargándose de… todo-

-Tengo que… ir con él…-

-Sí-

Castiel se levantó con la ayuda de Lucifer y fue al pasillo, sin importarle que aun llorara. Le preguntó la hora a Lucifer y supo que había estado durmiendo casi todo el día y ya era de noche. Balthazar estaba con los demás afuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos, Castiel se acerco rápidamente y en cuanto lo vio, Balthazar fue a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Balthy…-

-No, no tienes que decir nada…- respondió el mayor acariciando su mejilla despacio.

Castiel solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba, estaba seguro que su hermano mayor se había hecho cargo de todo para no seguir exponiéndolo a eso. Tal como lo había hecho cuando sus padres murieron. Lo abrazó con fuerza prometiéndose a sí mismo que ahora era su turno de ayudarlo, que ahora era su turno de cuidarlo.

Dos días después de la muerte de Gabriel, llevaron a cabo su funeral. Castiel miró como bajaban el ataúd y no pudo contener sus lágrimas, abrazó a Balthazar con fuerza para evitar mirar como lo enterraban. Aun no se convencía de que su hermano estaba muerto, no podía creer que lo había perdido, al igual como perdió a sus padres hace tantos años. Su único consuelo era que tenía a Balthazar, que el mayor estaría a su lado.

Varias personas se acercaron a dar sus condolencias antes de marcharse. Ambos hermanos se quedaron abrazados frente a la tumba de Gabriel mientras lloraban.

Sam observó la escena de lejos mientras Meg lo abrazaba llorando.

-No puedo creer esto…- soltó el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos- Gabe…-

-Sammy- dijo Crowley.

-Ellos…-quería ir con Balthazar y Castiel pero Lucifer lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No… déjalos solos ahora, lo necesitan…- Sam asintió llorando.

-No quiero perder a Dean… no quiero perderlo…- Crowley acaricio su cabello.

-Dean despertara… no se va a rendir… va a despertar, ya verás…-

-¿Cómo le diré… como le diré que la persona que ama a muerto? ¿Cómo va a superar esto?- dijo entre llantos Sam.

-Sammy-

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores. Ya había pasado una semana del accidente que los dejó grave en el hospital y que cobró la vida de Gabriel pero Dean seguía sin dar señales de despertar. Meg le había asegurado que estaba evolucionando bien pero era casi imposible predecir cuando una persona despertaría de un coma. Podía ser en horas, días, semanas, meses o años, todo era impredecible y aun tenían que evaluar los daños cuando despertara, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que era el daño más severo.

Sam pasaba las veinticuatros horas en el hospital, las únicas veces que se movía de afuera del cuarto de su hermano, era para comer algo o ir al baño. Crowley intentó convencerlo de que fuera a descansar algo pero el castaño se negó, quería estar ahí cuando Dean despertara o… cuando ocurriera lo que tanto temía.

Castiel aun estaba dolido por la muerte de su hermano y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa, Balthazar y Lucifer se turnaban para cuidarlo y asegurarse que comiera y durmiera como corresponde. Castiel pensaba que podría superarlo pero le dolía mucho, a veces se preguntaba si su hermano estaba dolido por la muerte de Gabriel porque no lloraba, ni hablaba de él y cuando no estaba cuidándolo iba a estar con Sam.

Esa tarde, Lucifer se quedó para cuidarlo mientras Balthazar iba al hospital. Su abuelo había decidido quedarse un par de días en la ciudad pero Balthazar terminó convenciéndolo que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de todo, incluyéndolo. Castiel se sintió un poco mal por ser una carga en ese momento pero no podía controlarlo.

-Cas- Lucifer acariciaba su cabello con suavidad mientras el menor estaba recostado sobre la cama con su cabeza en el regazo del mayor.

-¿Balthy ya se fue…?-

-Sí-

-¿Crees que él… extraña a Gabe?-

-Cas-acaricio la mejilla del menor despacio- Claro que lo extraña, también es su hermano y tú lo sabes-

-¿Y porque… no está aquí?-

-Sabes que Balthazar los quiere mucho a ambos, a ti y a Gabriel, también le duele todo pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Él está cuidándote, Cas… no solo a ti, también a Sam… Dean aun no despierta y Sam no está bien… Balthazar quiere cuidarlos a ambos…-

-Lucifer…-

-Él te quiere mucho, Cas, hace lo mejor que puede…- Castiel se levantó despacio.

-Llévame al hospital…-

-Sí-

Ambos tomaron un taxi para dirigirse al hospital. Castiel se sentía incapaz de entrar al cuarto de Gabriel, y Balthazar tuvo que recoger sus cosas para guardarlas en cajas. Castiel no quería que el mayor siguiera cargando todo, quería apoyarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Además estaba Dean, el rubio parecía no querer despertar de su letargo y aun cuando lo hiciera, Castiel tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia.

Ambos llegaron al hospital y fueron hasta el tercer piso para reunirse con los demás. Balthazar se acercó al verlo.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cassie? Tienes que descansar-

-Lo siento Balthy- lo abrazó con fuerza- No tienes que cuidarme… yo estaré bien, vamos a hacer esto juntos, Balthy…-

-Castiel…-

-Si estamos juntos… estará bien- el mayor sonrió un poco y besó su frente.

-Sí- ambos se reunieron con los demás y Castiel miro a Sam.

-¿Cómo sigue Dean…?-

-Nada aun…- respondió bajando la vista.

Castiel se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. Ya había perdido a Gabriel, no quería perder a Dean también.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente y Dean seguía sin dar señales de cuando despertaría. Habían hecho las pericias en el auto y gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia de la autopista, esclarecieron que el auto iba a exceso de velocidad, tenía los frenos cortados y perdió el control cuando un perro se les atravesó en el camino. A Sam le daba lo mismo la causa o como ocurrieron las cosas, lo único que le importaba ahora era que su hermano despertara pronto, era que Dean abriera los ojos y se fuera a casa con él.

Aquella tarde, Sam estaba cuidando de su hermano como de costumbre, gracias a Meg le permitían quedarse con Dean hasta el anochecer pero con la condición de que fuera a descansar a casa. El castaño aceptó a regañadientes pero comprendía la preocupación de Meg y sus amigos, estaba durmiendo por ratos y comiendo muy mal pero estaba tan asustado de que Dean no despertara. Ya había tenido suficiente con perder a Gabriel, no quería perder a Dean también. Tomó la mano de su hermano mayor mientras con la otra, acariciaba su cabello, ya solo le quedaban algunos raspones y rasguños del accidente.

-Te estoy esperando Dean… no voy a dejarte hermanito… te quiero mucho Dean, por favor despierta… Todos te estamos esperando-

Sam besó la mano de Dean y se quedó mirándolo durante el resto de la tarde, salió unos segundos a comprarse un café. Regresó al cuarto suspirando y abrió la puerta con una mano, en cuanto dirigió la mirada a la cama, dejó caer el café al suelo y abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Dean…?- el rubio estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras miraba hacia la ventana- ¡Dean!-

Sam le habló a una enfermera antes de ir corriendo hacia su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba de la alegría. Dean había despertado, por fin su hermano había despertado.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien, gracias a Dios- en unos segundos llegaron dos enfermeras y el doctor que estaba a cargo de Dean.

-Tiene que salir, señor- le dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Pero es mi hermano-

-Tenemos que hacerle algunas pruebas para asegurarnos que está bien, solo será un momento y podrá entrar de nuevo-

-Está bien-

Sam salió del cuarto y fue a la cafetería para avisarles a los demás que Dean había despertado. Los cuatro fueron hasta el tercer piso para esperar que el doctor y las enfermeras salieran. Sam le envió un mensaje a Meg que se les unió al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Estás seguro, Sam?-

-Sí, está despierto, está despierto- dijo sonriendo- Dean despertó- al cabo de unos minutos salió el doctor.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?- pregunto Sam mirándolo expectante al igual que los demás.

-Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba-

-¿Eso significa…?- preguntó Crowley.

-Físicamente estará bien, tendrá que guardar reposo y su tobillo lastimado tardara unas semanas más en sanar. Le daré calmantes para el dolor y unos analgésicos para la cabeza-

-Esa es la parte bonita ¿Verdad? Ahora vendrá lo malo- dijo Castiel serio.

-Me temo que sí, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, Dean perdió la vision del ojo izquierdo-

-¿Es algo temporal?- pregunto Meg.

-No, es permanente- Sam se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar calmarse.

-¿Hay más?- pregunto asustado.

-Aparte de su pérdida de vision, también presenta amnesia-

-¿No recuerda… el accidente?-pregunto Crowley.

-No recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre-

-¿Y cuando recordara?- interrogó Sam.

-Es algo impredecible, puede ser mañana, el siguiente mes o nunca-

-Dios…-

-Entiendo que es complicado- dijo el doctor- Pero viendo las circunstancias, ya es todo un milagro que este despierto- Sam asintió- Para este tipo de casos, el hospital provee ayuda psicológica y me parce prudente que Dean la reciba-

-Claro- afirmó Sam- Sí-

-Bien, no lo agobien con tanta información-

-¿Podemos verlo?-

-Sí, las enfermeras ya están terminando, lo mantendremos en observación y les podre dar un diagnostico más completo sobre su estado-

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Sam estrechando su mano- Muchas gracias-

Sam entró rápidamente a la habitación al igual que los demás, Lucifer iba a quedarse afuera pero Castiel le pidió que entrara también. Las enfermeras estaban haciéndole unas preguntas a Dean antes de retirarse del cuarto, diciéndoles que el paciente debía descansar y que solo podían permanecer unos minutos. Sam se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa, le alegraba tanto que al fin despertara, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte pero prefería que Dean no recordara nada, era lo mejor por ahora, hasta que supiera cómo decirle lo ocurrido con Gabriel.

-Hola Dean- el rubio se giró a mirarlo.

-Hola…- Sam se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó su mano para luego abrazarlo.

-Menos mal que despertaste, Dean, nos tenías muy preocupados- se apartó recordando que el rubio no tenía idea de que hablaban.

-¿Recuerdas algo, Dean?- el aludido negó despacio-Mi nombre es Sam, soy tu hermano menor-

-¿Hermano?-

-Sí, te presentaré a nuestros amigos, él es Crowley, Meg, Castiel, su pareja Lucifer y él es Balthazar, mi pareja- Dean los miró a todos- ¿Recuerdas a alguien?-

-No pero…- su vista se detuvo unos segundos en Castiel pero luego siguió recorriendo a todos con la mirada.

-¿Dean?-

-Tengo la sensación que… falta alguien…- Sam miró a los demás y luego se volteó a su hermano intentando sonreír.

-Nos alegra mucho que hayas despertado Dean-

-¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Sam.

-Tuviste… un accidente-

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente?- Sam se mordió un poco el labio.

-Tienes que descansar Dean, responderé tus preguntas pero ahora debes descansar-

-¿Qué hay de esto?- preguntó indicando su ojo izquierdo.

-Por favor, acabas de despertarte, no tientes tu suerte, jovencito-

Dean asintió despacio y miró a los demás fijamente, su vista se quedo por unos segundos en Castiel, le parecía muy familiar y tenía una sensación rara respecto a él.

Castiel intercambio una mirada con Dean que lo hizo sentir extraño, estaba feliz que el rubio hubiera despertado y no tuviera heridas graves pero sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago. Tomó la mano de Lucifer y este correspondió su gesto para besarla. Lo que sea que había sentido, era mejor ignorarlo y centrarse en lo que tenía ahora. Dean tendría que saber la verdad tarde o temprano.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Mantuvieron a Dean en observación durante una semana, lo único que habían descubierto y también era predecible, fue que le daban fuertes dolores de cabeza de vez en cuanto pero eran entendible debido al golpe en la cabeza que recibió. Sam había aceptado la ayuda del psicólogo pero Dean tendría que mantenerse en cama por al menos otra semana, así que cuando pudiera caminar, comenzarían a ir. Todos habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso que no mencionarían lo de Gabriel aun, Dean estaba recuperándose y sin memoria estaba más vulnerable que nunca, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con los dolores de cabeza, el tobillo, la falta de memoria y la pérdida de la vision izquierda. Tampoco le daban muchos detalles sobre el accidente y Dean tampoco preguntaba mucho al respecto, al menos no insistía.

Sam había llevado a su hermano a vivir con él y Balthazar le propuso una solución, que vivieran todos juntos en su casa, así podría cuidar a Dean y él podría vigilar a Castiel. Sam aceptó, además Lucifer se quedaría con ellos y le había agradado bastante la pareja de Dean, solo lo conocía de vista pero le bastaron esos días para saber que realmente amaba a Castiel y se preocupaba mucho por él y eso le gusto. Finalmente los cinco terminaron viviendo en la misma casa, Balthazar ya había desocupado el cuarto de Gabriel y lo mantenían cerrado con llave.

Sam entró con una bandeja al cuarto donde estaba su hermano, Dean lo miró apagando la televisión.

-Te traje el desayuno, hermanito-

-Sam, estoy aburrido, no quiero estar aquí todo el día-

-Lo siento Dean pero ya escuchaste al doctor, una semana en cama-

-Pero-

-No quiero replicas, ahora sé un buen niño y come-

-Bien-

Sam sonrió victorioso y sé quedó a su lado mientras lo miraba comer. Sabía que Dean no era de los que se quedaba quieto tan fácilmente pero era por su bien. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se volteó para mirar a Castiel.

-¿Se puede?-

-Claro- dijo Dean bebiendo su jugo- Sam me tiene prisionero aquí-

-Oye, eso no es cierto y si te sigues quejando, voy a atarte a la cama- replico Sam con una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que te comportes, Dean, Sammy es capaz de hacerlo- confirmó Castiel sonriendo.

-Lo haces y te golpeo- se defendió Dean y Sam sonrió.

-Te traje un obsequio Dean-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el rubio terminando de comer.

-Con Crowley y Meg pensamos que te gustaría tener esto- se lo entregó a Dean- Es un álbum de fotografías, estuviste muy insistente el otro día, Sammy y Balthy también aportaron con algunas fotografías-

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Dean sonriendo.

-Claro, es tuyo-

Dean comenzó a hojearlo, mirando cada fotografía con atención y preguntando por ellas. Había fotografías de sus padres, de él y Sam cuando niños, de un viaje que realizaron todos juntos al lago, salía en fotografías con Crowley, con Meg, fotos grupales y de la universidad.

Sam intercambio una mirada con Castiel, no habían colocado ninguna fotografía de Gabriel porque temían la reacción de Dean y el psicólogo con el que hablaron para explicarles la situación, así se los recomendó. El rubio se quedó mirando una fotografía donde salían casi todos, Balthazar, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, Meg y Dean. El castaño se percató que su hermano se quedó mirando la fotografía con un gesto extraño en la cara.

-¿Ocurre algo Dean?-

-Tengo la sensación que falta algo…-

-¿Algo?- Dean lo pensó un poco mientras miraba la fotografía.

-Crowley, Meg, Balthy, Cas, Sammy, yo… no importa cuánto los nombre en mi cabeza… es como si faltara alguien… falta alguien-miró a Sam y Castiel- Falta alguien ¿Verdad?-

-Dean-

-Lo sé, puedo sentirlo, falta alguien, ¿Quién falta?- Sam cerró el álbum de fotos.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy-dijo Sam- Tienes que descansar un poco-

-Sam-

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?- dijo Castiel mientras Sam se llevaba el álbum de fotos- La que tú quieras-

-¿La que yo elija?-

-Sí, aunque sea de terror y que conste que esas me dan miedo-

Dean se rio ante las palabras de Castiel y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar lo del álbum de fotos.

Por la tarde llegaron Balthazar, Lucifer y Crowley. Dean había tenido un dolor de cabeza y con los calmantes que tomó se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos. Sam se sirvió un café para sentarse con los demás mientras Castiel les explicaba lo ocurrido.

-No podemos ocultarlo para siempre- dijo Sam- Dean lo sabe… sabe que le estamos ocultando algo y es cosa de tiempo para que lo descubra-

-Pero aun no- dijo Castiel- No sabemos cómo reaccionara, ya viste como se puso cuando la ambulancia lo trajo, tuvieron que sedarlo, Sammy-

-¿Entonces que, Cas? ¿Nos sentaremos aquí y fingiremos que todo está bien? Porque no lo está y no lo estará…-

-No podemos contarle todo de una vez- replicó Castiel- AL menos hasta que comience a ver al psicólogo-

-No lo sé… conozco a mi hermano y no sé quedara tranquilo con nuestras evasivas-

Los cinco se miraron en silencio, coincidían en que Dean aun no estaba listo para saber la verdad pero era arriesgado contarle todo sin tener la ayuda de un profesional.

Dean llevaba cinco días viviendo con Sam, Balthazar, Castiel y Lucifer. No recordaba nada pero podía sentir que ese lugar le era familiar, como si hubiera estado antes ahí. Cada vez que le preguntaba sobre esa sensación de que alguien faltaba, todos respondían con evasivas. Ni siquiera le hablaban mucho del accidente que sufrió, solo sabía que fue un accidente automovilístico pero nada más.

Aquella tarde todos tuvieron que ausentarse de la casa y Dean se quedaría solo por cerca de media hora, Sam lo lleno de indicaciones como si fuera un niño pequeño, incluso le dejó los números de emergencia escritos en un papel por si acaso.

Dean aprovecho que estaba solo para levantarse, ya no le dolía el tobillo y el dolor del cuerpo casi desaparecía por completo. Dio un par de pasos y se afirmó del ropero para no caer, era difícil caminar y la pérdida de la vision izquierda lo hacía aun más difícil. Logró llegar hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo algo desorientado. No tenía idea de a donde caminar. Avanzó hacia la derecha hasta que vio un cuadro en la pared y lo miró fijamente. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y enfocó la vista hacia adelante.

_("¿Te gusta, Dean? Este cuadro es especial para mí y mis hermanos. Era el favorito de mi, mamá")_

El rubio comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo frente a una puerta y el dolor de cabeza pareció empeorar.

_("Pasa, tengo unos videojuegos estupendos, estoy seguro que te encantara, ¿Qué te parece si luego vamos por unas cervezas? Balthy no estará esperando")_

Dean giró la perilla despacio pero la puerta estaba con llave, intentó abrirla pero no cedía. Decidió seguir recorriendo la casa y llegó hasta la sala de estar, la cabeza parecía que iba a explotarle y cayó de rodillas mientras gruñía por el dolor y esas voces no se callaban.

(_"Te presentaré a mi hermano mayor, Balthazar, estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien")_

_("Vamos Dean, no seas aguafiestas, vamos a divertirnos, a bailar un poco y tomar algo, quien sabe, quizás conozcas a alguien interesante en la fiesta")_

_("Dean… tengo algo importante que decirte… estoy muy nervioso… escucha… sé que somos amigos y valoro mucho tu amistad pero este último tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo… no quiero perderte Dean… pero tampoco quiero seguir ocultándolo…")_

Dean quedó recostado en el suelo mientras se retorcía por el dolor. El cuerpo comenzó a pesarle mucho hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse despacio pero antes de quedar inconsciente escucho un "me gustas" retumbando en su cabeza.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

A Sam casi le da un infarto cuando al regresar con Balthazar, encontraron a Dean inconsciente en el suelo de la sala de estar. El mayor lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo de regreso al cuarto e intentaron hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué demonios se levanto?- soltó Sam enojado.

-Debimos suponer que esto pasaría, Dean no se quedara tranquilo-

-¿Crees que recordó algo?-

-Lo dudo… con Cas… quitamos las fotografías… no están en un lugar visible-

-Balthy…-

-Le prometí a Gabe que lo cuidaría… que cuidaría de Cassie y de Dean…-

-Está bien- Sam lo abrazó- Ellos estarán bien-

Ambos compartieron un suave beso y luego permanecieron abrazados.

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible pero aun así logró incorporarse un poco y descubrió que ya era de noche. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Encendió la luz de la lámpara que había junto al velador y buscó alguna pastilla o calmante para el dolor sin dar con ninguno.

-Sammy… Sammy-

El rubio apagó la luz para intentar amenizar el dolor que sentía. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sam, cerró esperando que le respondieran.

-¿Dean?-

-Ven…- al cabo de unos segundos entró Sam seguido de Castiel.

-Dean-

-Mi cabeza…- susurró despacio- Duele…-Sam salió del cuarto para buscar los calmantes. Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama y abrazó a Dean.

-Sammy fue por los calmantes, tranquilo-

-Cas…-

-¿Por qué saliste del cuarto, Dean?-

-Estaba… aburrido… Cas… tú… ¿Tienes más… hermanos?-

-¿Qué?- Castiel lo miró algo asustado.

-Creo que… recordé algo… una voz… ¿Tienes otro hermano, Cas?- el menor no sabía que responder. Dio gracias porque Sam entró justo en ese momento con el calmante para el dolor.

-Tómatelo, Dean- el rubio obedeció rápidamente y se recostó girándose sobre la cama para mirar a Castiel.

-Responde… Cas…- comenzó a darle sueño y los ojos se le estaban cerrando- Tú tienes… ¿Tienes… más… hermanos?-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dean cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido. Castiel intercambio una mirada con Sam y salió del cuarto en silencio. No iban a poder seguir ocultándole la verdad a Dean, era cosa de tiempo para que recordara todo y tuvieran que decirle que hace un mes y medio Gabriel había muerto en el accidente.

Castiel evitó llorar, al pensar en la reacción que tendría el mayor cuando supiera la verdad. Entró en su cuarto en silencio y antes de que Lucifer pudiera decirle algo, él lo abrazó. El mayor comprendió y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras repartía pequeños besitos en su cuello.

De alguna manera habían conseguido algo más de tiempo. Dean no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido el día anterior y lo atribuyeron a los efectos de los calmantes. Mañana Dean estaría recuperado y el lunes comenzaría a ir con el psicólogo.

Aquella tarde, ambos se habían quedado solos. Castiel estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de él.

-Te dije que esperaras allá, Dean-

-Pero Cas me aburro, déjame ayudarte-

-Dean-

-Por favor, te prometo que hare lo que me digas-

-Bien pero ten cuidado- el rubio asintió- Ayúdame a rayar la zanahoria-

-Como ordenes, jefe-

Castiel sonrió y continúo preparando los tallarines. El rubio estaba tarareando una canción mientras cumplía con su tarea. El menor se paralizó unos segundos al reconocerla canción, era la misma que habían bailado en aquella fiesta, a la primera a la que fueron juntos.

-Dean… ¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción?-

-No lo sé, desperté con ella en la mañana, estaba rondando por mi mente y me gusto-

-¿Te recuerda algo?-

-No pero…me hace sentir bien-

Castiel sonrió un poco y continuo cocinando, cuando estuvieron listos los tallarines le indicó a Dean que trajera la zanahoria rayada y la mezclara con la salsa que estaban preparando. El rubio obedeció pero estaba revolviéndola muy rápido y manchando la cocina. Castiel se rio y se ganó a su lado tomando su mano.

-No Dean, estás revolviendo despacio, no batiendo-

-Lo siento- respondió el rubio riéndose- No tengo idea como hacerlo-

-Mira, así-

Tomó la mano del rubio con suavidad y comenzó a revolver despacio. Castiel dirigió su mirada de esas manos al rostro que tenía a centímetros de su cara, a pesar de que no lo había visto en dos años, seguía igual de hermoso que antes, esas pecas, esos ojos que le robaron el aliento la primera vez y esa boca, esa boca que se moría por probar.

-Cas…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Castiel acortó la distancia para hacer lo que tanto deseaba, probar esos labios. El primer toque fue increíble y cuando los probó a consciencia fue genial. Se separó con cautela y vio que Dean estaba sonrojado, volvió a besarlo y llevó una mano a la nuca del rubio para profundizar el beso, se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que creía muerto y se tiró a devorar esos labios cuando escuchó un ruido. Ambos miraron la cuchara que había caído al suelo y las burbujitas que salían de la salsa. Castiel apagó el gas.

-Cas… nosotros…- el menor lo miro comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Dean…-

-Cas-

-Yo… tengo que salir, por favor almuerza, vuelvo pronto-

Castiel se marchó casi corriendo, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar rápido, necesitaba alejarse de Dean para calmar su corazón, necesitaba alejarse para pensar. No debió haber besado a Dean, se supone que ya no sentía nada por él, se supone que ama a Lucifer, ¿Por qué lo besó? ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien besarlo?

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer, saludos! :)**


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Lukoria.a, Green y kallenparms, en cuanto a tus preguntas, Hay un video en Youtube de este a;o de una convencion en las vegas, donde Jensen canta y entre ellos con el actor que hace de gabriel, incluso le da un afectuoso abrazo antes de irse, ahi salio la idea de un gabrielxDean XD A lo segundo, mas adelante apareceran flasback, que seran escenas propiamente tal y tambien voces/recuerdos, como salio en el capitulo anterior y tercero, Gabriel y Dean se amaban mucho, como saldra mas adelante, pero recuerda que aqui dean no tiene recuerdos y en cuanto a CAs, como se vera en este cap, tampoco le permite estar tranquilo, sus sentimientos por dean, sabiendo que este amaba a gabriel, se sinte culpable y lo ve como una falta de respeto a la memoria de su hermano mayor.

Gracias por leer, saludos! ^.^

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 4**

Castiel no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, se había sentido tan bien, mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba o fantaseaba. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando en eso, él tenía una pareja, Lucifer, y Dean acababa de perder hace un mes y medio al hombre con quien se casó, además era su hermano, no podía hacerle eso a la memoria de Gabriel.

Dean ya podía levantarse y solía pasearse por toda la casa, como si buscara algo. En una ocasión se quedó tras la puerta de Gabriel por cerca de media hora, como si esperara que alguien le abriera.

Aquella tarde lo encontró de nuevo afirmado en la pared frente al cuarto de Gabriel. Mañana comenzaría su primera sesión con el psicólogo y ya no tenían como seguir evadiendo las preguntas de Dean, aunque este había dejado de preguntar desde ayer.

-Dean- el rubio se giro a mirarlo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo para volver a mirar la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- preguntó Castiel sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar?-

-Dean, ya hablamos de eso, no hay nada ahí dentro que debas ver-

-¡Chicos!- Sam y Balthazar se acercaron sonriendo- Ya está listo el almuerzo, Lucifer hizo algo delicioso, ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cuándo me dejaran entrar?-

-Dean, ya hablamos de esto y-

-No- dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente- Ustedes hablaron, yo solo escuché, ¿Creen que soy idiota?-

-Dean-

-Sé que algo me ocultan, desde que desperté en el hospital están ocultándome algo, evitan mis preguntas y sé que hablan de cosas a mis espaldas-

-Dean no- dijo Sam pero el rubio lo cortó y lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Tengo derecho a saber lo que pasó y si ustedes no quieren ayudarme a recordar, entonces lo averiguaré por mis propios medios pero ten claro esto, si me han mentido, jamás se los voy a perdonar-

-Dean-

-Me estoy cansando de esto, Sam, me estoy cansando de los secretos, de que me traten como si fuera de cristal, que me sobreprotejan y decidan por mí, ¡Tengo derecho a saber lo que ocurrió!-

-Tranquilo- dijo Balthazar acercándose- Queremos que estés bien, Dean y-

-¡Entonces díganme la maldita verdad de una vez!- Los tres se quedaron en silencio- Bien-

Dean se marchó muy enojado por el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación con llave.

Castiel intercambio una mirada con sus amigos antes de seguir a Dean. Golpeó varias veces la puerta pero el rubio nunca le abrió, ni siquiera le contestó cuando lo llamó. Regresó resignado al comedor con los demás.

-¿Y?- pregunto Sam, Castiel negó despacio mientras se sentaba junto a su pareja- Hay que decírselo todo-

-No, ya escuchaste al psicólogo, no podemos soltarle todo de una sola vez, no sabemos cómo reaccionara-

-Pero tampoco quiero mentirle, Dean se enfadara con nosotros- dijo Sam- Iré a hablar con él…-

Castiel observó cómo iba por el pasillo y esperó que al menos Sam pudiera hablar con Dean. Solo intentaban protegerlo de lo que había ocurrido. Era consciente que cuando supiera la verdad, podría reaccionar muy mal, por eso querían que fuera de a poco.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Sam entró corriendo al comedor.

-¡No está!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam.

-¡Dean se escapó por la ventana! ¡No lo encuentro en ningún lado!-

Los cuatro se dividieron para buscarlo por los alrededores, no podía estar muy lejos si había huido hace unos minutos. La idea de que algo malo le hubiera corrido, atemorizó a Castiel y apresuró el pasó buscándolo desesperado.

Dean se alejó de la casa corriendo, necesitaba respuesta y estaba claro que ellos no se las darían. Observó su teléfono y buscó algún número que le hiciera recordar algo. Rápidamente descartó a su hermano, a Castiel, Balthazar, Crowley y Meg, ninguno de ellos le diría lo que deseaba saber. Se detuvo en la entrada del parque central y miró los contactos hasta que un nombre llamó su atención, "Gabriel", Dean probó llamar pero salía que el número estaba fuera de cobertura, envió varios textos pero no recibió respuesta. Se sentó en una banca suspirando y revisó los mensajes pero solo tenía tres y dos eran de su hermano y otro de Balthazar.

-Maldición…-

Finalmente tomó la decisión de recorrer la ciudad, tendría que haber un sitio que recordara o algo por el estilo. Sintió su celular y Sam lo estaba llamando. Decidió cortarle y continúo caminando, si ellos no querían ayudarle a recordar, entonces lo haría él.

Al cabo de una hora tenía cerca de treinta llamadas perdidas de Sam, otras veinte de Castiel y Balthazar. Dean continúo caminando sin prestar atención por donde iba cuando se detuvo frente a un edificio en el sector norte de la ciudad. El lugar le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado familiar. Miró a través de la reja cuando vio a alguien con un delantal gris, parecía ser el conserje.

-¿Señor Winchester?- el hombre se acercó para mirarlo de cerca- Vaya, no pensé que lo vería por aquí de nuevo, ¿Cómo ha estado?- Dean lo miró sin entender mucho pero le siguió la corriente.

-¿Por aquí?-

-Sí, después de lo que ocurrió, lo siento mucho- dijo el hombre abriendo la reja- De verdad lo siento por usted… ¿Cómo ha estado luego del accidente?-

-Bien… tuve que hacer reposo pero ayer me dejaron levantarme- respondió Dean mirándolo.

-Me alegro de que este bien, señor Winchester-

-Disculpa… lo que pasa es que, estoy algo confundido con algunas cosas, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve viviendo aquí?-

-Un año y medio, usted y el señor Gabriel eran excelentes propietarios-

-Claro…-

Dean intentó disimular su confusión, Gabriel, ¿Quién era Gabriel? Vivieron juntos por un año y medio, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo ha visto? Intentó disimular para averiguar más, por algo había llegado ahí casi por instinto y ahora lo entendía. Había vivido un año y medio ahí.

-Disculpe… el departamento que ocupábamos, Gabriel y yo… ¿Está desocupado?-

-Sí, aun no se ha vendido o arrendado pero creo que alguien vendrá a verlo la semana que viene-

-¿Cree que será posible que yo entre un momento?-

-¿Entrar?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Sí es que… mi hermano olvido algo cuando vino por mis cosas…-

-Claro, pase-

Dean entró y observó a otra persona que estaba en la recepción, el hombre lo miró fijamente y abrió ligeramente la boca, ¿Por qué todos lo miraban tan sorprendidos? ¿Qué tan raro era que volviera a su departamento?

-¿Dean?- pregunto el hombre y luego sonrió- Vaya, no pensé que volverías por aquí-

-Eso he escuchado- respondió el rubio para acercarse a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Mucho mejor- el hombre lo miró de cerca y luego indicó su ojo- Esto… se quedara así-

-Lo siento Dean-

-Está bien, al menos estoy vivo-

-Claro-

-El señor Winchester quiere subir al departamento, al parecer su hermano olvidó algo- Dean asintió.

-Tuve que estar en cama todo este tiempo y recién hoy me dejaron levantarme-

-Claro, no hay problema Dean, pasa-

-Gracias-

El hombre lo llevó hasta el cuarto piso y Dean comenzó a agitarse un poco, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y sentía una opresión en el pecho. El conserje le abrió la puerta del 417.

-Aquí está-

-Gracias… ¿Podrías darme… un momento?-

-Claro, lo siento mucho señor Winchester, era un gran hombre-

Dean lo miró sin entender pero asintió y entró al departamento mirando el lugar. El dolor en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte pero se forzó a continuar. Su respiración se agitó e instintivamente caminó hasta el cuarto para abrir la puerta y tuvo que aferrarse de la pared para no caerse.

("_¿Qué dices, Dean? ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? Pensé que ya era hora de tener un lugar para nosotros")_

_("Tengo una idea mucho más interesante para festejar nuestra nueva casa, está noche no dormirás")_

_("¿Ya está listo? Ya quiero ver la cara de los demás cuando conozcan nuestra casa")_

_("Créeme Dean, esto es poco para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo")_

_("¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! Míralo, ¡Míralo y explícame que mierda significa esto!")_

_("Bien, hablemos, a ver, que excusas me darás por esto porque está muy claro que estuviste con alguien y no fue una simple reunión de negocios")_

_("¡¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti después de esto?!")_

Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gruñía por el dolor. Las voces estaban sonando con fuerza en su cabeza y la opresión de su pecho era cada vez mayor. La voz en su cabeza se repetía como una cinta hasta que el dolor fue tan fuerte que se terminó desmayando.

Sam llegó corriendo al edificio en cuanto recibió la llamada de Mark, el conserje del edificio donde vivía Dean. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Dean a ese lugar? Sam subió hasta el departamento que antes compartía Dean con Gabriel y el rubio esta recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No lo sé, estaba tardando mucho y lo encontré desmayado-

-No debiste dejarlo entrar-

-Dijo que había olvidado algo-

-Dean- Sam comenzó a moverlo despacio- Dean- llamó a Balthazar para pedirle que viniera de inmediato y le ayudara a llevar a su hermano a casa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam?-

-Dean no está bien… no debiste dejarlo entrar… él no recuerda nada del accidente y… este lugar debió hacerle recordar algo…-

-No lo sabía-

-Está bien, ¿Cómo llego aquí?-

-Estaba limpiando afuera y lo vi mirando por la reja-

-Dean…-

-¿Estará bien?-

-Sí, ayúdame a bajarlo, tengo que llevarlo a casa-

-Sí-

-Si Dean vuelve a venir, por favor llámame de inmediato y no lo dejes subir, él no puede estar aquí-

-Sam… ¿Él no recuerda lo de Gabriel?-

-No… no recuerda nada-

-Lo siento… creo que dije algunas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Sam mientras cargaba a su hermano hasta el ascensor.

-Le mencioné a Gabriel y que vivieron aquí por un año y medio-

-Está bien… no te preocupes-

Balthazar llegó luego de quince minutos en un taxi, ambos dejaron a Dean en los asientos traseros y Sam se acomodó a su lado abrazándolo. Tenía miedo de que Dean hubiera recordado todo.

Dean escuchó unos murmullos, reconoció la voz de su hermano y los debían ser Balthazar y Castiel. Se mantuvo quieto para escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Por qué no despierta todavía?-

-Tranquilo, Sammy, todo estará bien-

-No sé cómo demonios llegó hasta allá-

-Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora, no podemos seguir ocultándole la verdad-

-Ya hablamos de eso, mañana ira con el psicólogo-

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿Seguiremos fingiendo que nada ha pasado? Si Dean se marchó fue porque nosotros no le damos las respuestas que quiere, ya lo escucharon, no quiere que lo tratemos así-

Dean podía haber abierto los ojos en ese momento para preguntarles directamente que le estaban ocultando pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado confundido y no comprendía nada de lo que había escuchado. ¿Quién era Gabriel? Se giró sobre la cama antes de abrir los ojos despacio para fingir que estaba despertando.

-¿Dean?- Sam se sentó al borde de la cama mirándolo- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Me duele… la cabeza…-

-Te daré una pastillas- le ayudó a incorporarse y Balthazar le entregó un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor.

-Gracias…- se la tomó mirándolos.

-Nos asustaste mucho, Dean, ¿Qué pretendías escapándote por la ventana?-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué hacías en ese lugar, Dean?-

-No lo sé… simplemente llegué…- miró a todos- ¿Quién es Gabriel? Por favor no me mientan-

-Dean…-

-¿Quién es? Si se supone que vivimos juntos por tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?-

-Te diré quien es pero luego debes dormir, no quiero preguntas, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí-

-Gabriel es… Lo conociste en la universidad, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos…-

-¿Era mi amigo?-

-Sí… a través de él conociste a Cas y Balthy-

-¿Era su amigo también?-

-No Dean- dijo Castiel mirándolo- Gabriel es nuestro… hermano-

-¿Hermano?-

-Dean… Gabriel y tú vivían juntos porque ambos eran pareja-

-¿Pareja?-

-Ustedes…- Sam continuo con algo de dificultad- Ustedes se casaron… hace dos años… por eso vivían juntos-

-¿Casar…? ¿Estoy casado?-

-Sí, Dean, tú y Gabriel están casados desde hace dos años…- el rubio se mordió el labio.

-¿Y donde… donde está…? ¿Por qué…no ha venido a verme…?-

Todos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí y Dean tragó saliva con fuerza. Estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Dónde… está?- pregunto Dean temeroso de la respuesta.

-Tienes que descansar, Dean- dijo Sam acariciando su cabeza despacio- Por favor-

-No Sam, dime donde está, si se supone que nos casamos, ¿Por qué no está aquí?-

-Dean-

-Por favor díganme que pasa- Castiel se acercó para sacar su billetera, al cabo de unos segundos sacó una fotografía y se la enseñó.

-Él es mi hermano… Gabriel…-

Dean tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la observó fijamente, había un hombre de cabellos castaños que sonreía divertido mientras abrazaba a Castiel y Balthazar. Dean sintió una opresión en el pecho y el dolor en su cabeza regresó.

("_¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Dean?")_

_("Acepto")_

_("Voy a cuidarte, amarte y protegerte, eres muy importante para mí, Dean")_

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió los brazos de Sam que lo rodeaban para intentar calmarlo. Varias imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, una tras otras, como una película que iba pasando a toda velocidad. Recordó sus días en la universidad, como conoció a Gabriel el mismo día en que lo transfirieron, como ambos iban a fiestas para bailar y divertirse, cuando Gabriel le presentó a Balthazar y los tres iban a beber juntos, cuando le presentó a Castiel, cuando terminaron la universidad y el castaño dijo que lo amaba. Recordó todos los momentos juntos, todas las veces que dijo que lo amaba, cuando le contó a Castiel su confesión, cuando le pidió matrimonio, cuando se casaron, cuando Castiel se marchó del país, cuando Sam y Balthazar comenzaron a salir como pareja, cuando Gabriel le pidió que vivieran juntos en el departamento, el trabajo que realizaban en la compañía, sus salidas, sus besos, sus caricias, las noches que pasaron juntos, las veces que se dijeron te amo, los meses previos al accidente, ese hombre en la compañía y finalmente el día del accidente. El auto volcado y destrozado, Gabriel con sangre por todos lados y mirándolo fijamente para susurrar su nombre antes de desmayarse.

Dean comenzó a gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para intentar detener todas las imágenes que lo inundaban. Dolía mucho verlo, dolía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y miró a Sam desesperado.

-¡¿Dónde está Gabriel?!-

-Dean-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

Se levantó para ir corriendo hacia la puerta pero Balthazar lo detuvo por el brazo para intentar calmarlo. El rubio forcejeo consiguiendo liberarse y salió corriendo de la casa. Sam les gritó que llamaran a un doctor y fue corriendo tras Dean al igual que Castiel.

El rubio embistió la puerta hasta que consiguió abrirla y vio que el cuarto de Gabriel estaba vacío, como si nadie viviera ahí en semanas. Entró despacio sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Gabriel…? Gabe…-

Probó llamando al castaño por celular pero nadie le respondía. Salió corriendo para revisar el resto de la casa buscando a su pareja. Lo llamó a gritos cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y sintió un cuerpo tras él.

-Cálmate Dean- dijo Sam sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA GABRIEL?! ¡GABRIEL!-

-Dean basta- insistió Sam.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡SUÉLTAME SAM! ¡GABRIEL!-

A Castiel le dolió en el alma ver a Dean de esa manera y no pudo evitar llorar. El rubio seguía llamándolo desesperado mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Balthazar le ayudó a Sam a intentar calmarlo, ambos lo abrazaron manteniéndolo quieto.

-¡Gabriel! Gabriel… Gabe…- Dean dejó de forcejear mientras lloraba- Gabriel… ¡Gabriel! ¡Gabriel!-

Dean comenzó a forcejear de nuevo mientras gritaba y lloraba. No podía controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Solo recordaba el accidente y no sabía dónde estaba su pareja, no sabía dónde estaba Gabriel y nadie quería decírselo. Logró liberarse del agarre de ambos y corrió a la puerta para ir a la reja pero unas manos lo jalaron hacia atrás.

-No Dean, por favor cálmate- le rogó Sam- Por favor cálmate-

-¡¿Donde está Gabe?!-

-Por favor entra, te responderé todo pero por favor entra-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

Balthazar le ayudó a llevarlo a dentro de nuevo y luego de unos minutos llegó el doctor que le inyectó unos calmantes para que durmiera. Sam se puso en contacto con el psicólogo que vería a Dean mañana para contarle lo ocurrido y él prometió venir a verlo al anochecer, cuando terminara su turno en el hospital.

Castiel cuidaba a Dean mientras los demás esperaban la llegada del psicólogo. Se sentó al borde de la cama para tomar su mano y acaricio su rostro despacio.

-Dean… tienes que ser fuerte, vamos a salir de esto juntos…- intentó no llorar- Yo voy a cuidarte Dean… voy a cuidarte, lo juro-

Se inclinó para besar la frente del rubio y se quedó a su lado sin soltar su mano. Tenía tanto miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Dean cuando supiera todo. Ni siquiera él podía aceptar del todo que Gabriel ya no volvería, que ya no estaba con ellos. Comenzó a llorar mirándolo.

-Dean…-

Acaricio su mejilla despacio, no quería verlo así, no quería verlo tan herido y destruido. No quería que Dean sufriera de esa manera. Daría lo que fuera para que no pasara por esto. El pensamiento lo tomó de improviso y se quedó mirando a Dean, ya no tenía caso negarlo, los sentimientos que creyó olvidados no lo estaban. Quería a Lucifer pero lo que sentía por Dean era mucho mayor y ahora parecía más vivo que nunca. Deseaba protegerlo, amarlo, darle todo lo que se merecía y no iba permitir que nada ni nadie lo lastimara.

-Dean-

Sam entró a la habitación seguido del psicólogo, tenía miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora pero estaría para apoyar a su hermano mayor. Al cabo de unos segundos Dean comenzó a despertarse, Balthazar y Lucifer también estaban en el cuarto y Castiel fue a abrazar a su pareja. Dean se acomodó sobre la cama mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para intentar orientarse.

-Dean- el rubio giró la cabeza- Me llamo Enias y trabajo como psicólogo en el hospital regional-

-¿Hospital?-

-Sí, hace un mes y medio tuviste un accidente, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Accidente… ¡Gabriel! ¡¿Dónde está Gabriel?!-

-Cálmate por favor, vamos a conversar pero necesito que estés tranquilo, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese día?- Dean hizo un gesto de pensar.

-Estábamos saliendo de la compañía… íbamos a casa… Gabriel condujo… hacia la autopista nueva… el auto iba rápido…-

-¿Por qué iban tan rápido?- Dean frunció el ceño llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Nosotros… no estábamos bien…- miró a los demás y luego al psicólogo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos a solas?- Dean asintió.

-Chicos por favor-

Los cuatro salieron del lugar de mala gana. A Sam no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a Dean solo, no sabía su reacción cuando supiera lo ocurrido con Gabriel y quería estar a su lado. Balthazar lo abrazó por la espalda para besar su cuello.

-Tenemos que esperar-

-Odio esperar, Balthy-

-Yo también, Sammy…-

-¿A qué se refería Dean con que no estaban bien?- pregunto Castiel mirándolos- ¿Qué ocurrió entre Gabe y él?-

-No lo sabemos- respondió Sam- Ellos no nos contaban esas cosas y no habíamos quedado desde el fin de semana-

Los cuatro estuvieron esperando varios minutos afuera. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y Sam estaba asustándose un poco por tanta calma. Al cabo de unos minutos Enias les indicó que entraran. Dean estaba llorando mientras miraba las sabanas.

-Por favor pasen- Sam rodeó la cama para sentarse junto a su hermano y tomar su mano.

-Dean-

-Estuviste en coma unos días, Dean- dijo Enias mirándolo.

-¿Y…Gabriel?- preguntó llorando.

-El accidente fue muy grave Dean, ambos estaban muy mal… y, las heridas que recibió Gabriel fueron muy serias- Dean soltó un sollozo apretando las sabanas y comenzó a negar despacio.

-No…-

-Lo siento Dean, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por él-

-¡Mientes!- grito llorando y liberándose de la mano de Sam- ¡Gabriel no está muerto! ¡No está muerto!-

-Dean-

-¡Me están mintiendo!- Castiel lo observó llorando.

-Es cierto Dean… mi hermano… está muerto…-

-¡Mentira! ¡Mienten! ¡¿Por qué me mienten?!-

Sam abrazó a su hermano para intentar calmarlo pero el rubio se negaba a aceptar la verdad, se negaba a creerlo. Comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba llamando a Gabriel. Dean se levantó para tomar a Castiel por los hombros.

-Por favor…- le suplicó llorando- Por favor di que es mentira… Esto es una broma… ¿Verdad…? Solo es una broma… a Gabe le gusta bromear…- Castiel lo miro llorando- Él está bien… solo están jugando conmigo… Es una broma ¿Verdad?...-

-Dean… no es una broma… no es…-

-¡Mentira!- Balthazar lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Dean-

-¡Están mintiendo! ¡Gabriel no está muerto! ¡No está muerto!-

Dean salió corriendo del cuarto hasta la habitación de Gabriel y la encontró vacía, no estaban sus cosas ni nada que le comprobara que todo era una horrible broma. Revisó todas habitaciones de la casa y se quedó en el baño llorando.

-¡No está muerto!-

Comenzó a tirar las cosas al suelo y rompió el espejo con los puños mientras gritaba y lloraba.

Sam embistió la puerta con la ayuda de Balthazar y lograran abrirla. El rubio estaba golpeando las paredes, que quedó teñida de sangre por las heridas en sus nudillos. Sam lo abrazó llorando.

-Cálmate Dean… por favor-

-Gabe… No está muerto, Sammy… no puede estar muerto… no puede…- Enias le inyectó unos calmantes y Sam lo abrazó más fuerte- Es mentira… no está muerto… Gabriel no está muerto… esto es una horrible pesadilla ¿Verdad?... todo… es una horrible pesadilla…-

El rubio dejó de moverse y se quedó llorando en sus brazos, aun cuando los calmantes surtieron efectos no dejó de llorar. A Sam le dolió en el alma ver a su hermano de esa manera, le dolía tanto.

Dean abrió los ojos despacio con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se giro intentando abrir los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos lo consiguió. Vio la luz que se filtraba por la cortina y ya era de día, se incorporó despacio hasta quedar sentado y se pasó la mano por la cara. Poco a poco fueron llegando sus recuerdos del día anterior y las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas. Se levantó para salir de la habitación, escuchó unas voces en la sala de estar y fue hacia allá. Sam y Castiel se levantaron de inmediato al verlo. Dean los miró fijamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Dean…-

-Sammy… tuve una pesadilla horrible… horrible- Dean comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba- Una pesadilla…-

-Dean-

-Una…-

La voz se le quebró por las lágrimas y los sollozos entre ahogados. Sam lo abrazó con fuerza sin poder contener su propio llanto. Le dolía mucho verlo así. Luego de unos minutos lo llevó a sentarse sin dejar de abrazarlo. Dean se incorporó sin mirar a nadie en especial.

-¿Cuándo… murió?-

-Dean- Sam tomó su mano- Un día… después del accidente…-

-¿Por qué… me lo ocultaron?-

-No recordabas nada… estabas muy mal Dean- dijo Sam- Pensé que… iba a perderte…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron…?-

-No sabíamos como… tenías amnesia y… estabas mal…-

-¿Dónde están… sus cosas?-

-Las guardamos… en otra habitación…- respondió bajito Balthazar. Dean se iba a levantar pero Sam se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No puedo… quedarme aquí-

-Dean-

-No puedo Sam… por favor suéltame… tengo que irme…-

-No te dejare salir así, tienes que descansar y-

-¡No lo entiendes!- grito llorando- ¡Es mi culpa! Es mi culpa… que Gabriel este muerto es mi culpa…-

-Dean-

-¡Yo lo maté…! ¡Fue mi culpa!-

-No digas tonterías- respondió Sam serio- Nadie tiene la culpa y-

-¡Mentira! Yo lo maté… fue mi culpa que Gabriel… acelerara… fue mi culpa que no prestara atención al frente-

-Dean-

-¡Estábamos peleando en el auto!- grito Dean llorando- ¡Estábamos discutiendo! Por eso Gabe… por eso Gabriel no alcanzó a frenar… por mi culpa… Gabriel murió por mi culpa…-

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer, saludos! :D**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos! GRacias por leer y por sus reviews, Lukoria.a, Green y kallenparms, efectivamente publico de dos en dos, a mi tampoco me gusta esperar XD, En cuanto a lo de la posible infidelidad, si les digo se acaba la historia XD Más adelante saldra un flashback con lo que ocurrio antes del accidente hasta el accidente. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

Dean estaba recostado sobre la cama sin moverse, no tenía ganas de hacer algo y no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y supuso que era Sam trayéndole nuevamente la comida.

-Dean… tienes que comer, por favor-

El rubio se mantuvo dándole la espalda. Ayer había despertado en esa horrible pesadilla, Gabriel estaba muerto, había muerto en el hospital y todo fue por su culpa. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla, Sam estaba mirándolo preocupado y se inclinó para abrazarlo.

-Por favor, Dean… tienes que comer- no recibió respuesta- Por favor… a todos nos dolió la partida de Gabriel… por favor Dean… no quiero perderte a ti también-

Dean no se movió de su lugar, aun cuando sintió que su hermano estaba llorando y casi le suplicaba porque comiera algo. Escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse y reconoció la voz de Balthazar.

-Permiso- el mayor miró la bandeja de comida, a Dean sobre la cama en la misma posición que ayer y a Sam sobre él llorando- Dean, tienes que comer- se sentó al borde de la cama para acariciar su cabello- No te hagas esto Dean, lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, no es culpa de alguien-

-Por favor Dean… tienes que comer- insistió Sam- Gabriel no querría esto, Gabriel no querría que-

-¡Él está muerto por mi culpa!- grito Dean mirándolo fijamente- ¡Está muerto por mi culpa! Yo debí morir… yo debí morir en ese accidente no Gabriel…-

-No digas eso- le suplicó Sam abrazándolo- No es tu culpa Dean, tú no podías-

-Fue mi culpa… merezco morirme, merezco morirme…-

-Eso no es cierto, Dean- Balthazar se inclinó para abrazarlo- Antes de morir… Gabriel estuvo unos minutos… conscientes… ¿Sabes que me dijo?- Dean lo miró llorando- Me pidió que te cuidara… lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti, Dean… por favor no hagas esto… mi hermano te amaba mucho y no querría verte así de mal, por favor no te hagas esto…-

-Déjenme solo…-

Balthazar intercambio una mirada con Sam y ambos salieron de la habitación. Dean se quedó en la misma posición mirando hacia la nada. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin tener pesadillas sobre el día del accidente, el auto volcándose y Gabriel cubierto de sangre mientras lo miraba y susurraba su nombre.

-Gabe… lo siento tanto…-

Castiel daba vueltas por el cuarto, habían pasado tres días desde que le dijeron la verdad a Dean y el rubio no había salido de su cuarto, no se levantaba, no comía y la única vez que hablaba era para culparse de todo lo ocurrido. Se le partía el alma verlo así de mal.

Por la tarde se dirigió al cuarto de Dean para quedarse con él, Sam la estaba pasando muy mal con todo y quería intentar ayudarlos.

-Permiso…-

Dean seguía en la misma posición sin moverse, mirando hacia la nada, aun cuando dormía, se despertaba a los pocos segundos producto de las pesadillas, a raíz de eso, el psicólogo le había recetado pastillas para dormir pero Dean no las tomaba, si continuaba con esa actitud tendrían que internarlo en el hospital. Castiel se sentó a su lado para acariciar su cabello despacio.

-Dean… tienes que comer… por favor- al no recibir respuesta se recostó tras Dean para abrazarlo con fuerza- Por favor Dean… por favor- comenzó a llorar- Por favor come… ya perdí a Gabriel, no quiero perderte a ti también-

-Yo… lo maté…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se incorporó para tomar a Dean del brazo y lo giro dejándolo boca arriba, se sentó a horcadas sobre sus muslos y se inclinó mirándolo fijamente- Escúchame muy bien, Dean, mi hermano te amaba… a todos nos duele lo que pasó pero sé que buscar culpables no nos ayudara… sé que Gabriel querría que continuáramos-el rubio no respondió- Por favor, Dean… no quiero perder a otra persona que me importa… ya tuve suficiente…- lo abrazó con fuerza- Si no comes, entonces yo tampoco comeré…-

-Cas…-

-Si te mueres… yo no quiero seguir viviendo… vamos a morir juntos, Dean-

-No…-

-Es mi decisión… moriré contigo… ya tuve suficiente, primero mis papás… después Gabriel… y ahora tú… no Dean, ya no quiero esto… yo también me quiero morir-

-No Cas… yo no quiero que mueras- respondió el rubio llorando.

-Entonces come… por favor…-

Castiel se incorporó para quedar afirmado en sus rodillas mientras aprisionaba las piernas de Dean, este se acomodó un poco para quedar sentado y lo miró llorando. Castiel alcanzó la jalea que Sam había traído hace dos horas y sacó un poco con la cuchara para dársela. Dean la comió despacio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Buen chico- dijo Castiel besando su frente y sonriendo- La siguiente-

Le dio otra cucharada hasta que consiguió que Dean se la comiera toda, tomó el vaso con jugo y se lo dio. No pudo evitar sonreír al conseguir que el rubio comiera un poco. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Castiel lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Gracias Dean, te traeré algo más de comer-

-Cas…-

-Por favor- lo miró fijamente- Un poquito más y te dejaré por hoy-

-Sí…-

Castiel fue casi corriendo a la cocina para preparar un tazón con yogurt y cereal. Regresó al cuarto para volver a la posición sobre las piernas de Dean y darle de comer otra vez. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando el rubio se comió todo el yogurt con cereal, dejó el tazón a un lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Buen chico Dean-

-Cas-

Dean correspondió su abrazo con la misma fuerza. Castiel sintió algo extraño con ese toque y se apartó un poco para quedar frente a frente con Dean, no debió ganarse en esa pose tan sugerente porque tenerlo tan cerca, destrozaba la poca cordura que le quedaba. Bajó la mirada a esos labios y deseó probarlos igual que la última vez.

-Permiso-

Castiel se sobresaltó y miró hacia la puerta. Lucifer estaba mirándolos fijamente, Castiel se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo que acababan de encontrarlo en algo malo. Había pensado hacerlo pero no lo hizo, así que no contaba. Cubrió a Dean con la manta y tomó el tazón.

-Descansa Dean, le diré a Sammy que venga-

El menor salió seguido de Lucifer y ambos fueron hasta la cocina. Podía sentir la mirada fija del mayor pero intentó hacer cuenta que nada había pasado. Iba a ir por Sam pero Lucifer lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Lucifer…-

-¿No crees que merezco una explicación de lo que ocurrió ahí dentro?-

-No pasó nada- respondió Castiel mirándolo- Solo estaba dándole de comer a Dean-

-¿Dándole de comer? Ya, no sabía que ahora dabas de comer con la boca-

-Yo no hice nada, sabes que Dean está mal-

-Claro y un beso lo animara, ¿Verdad? Qué lindo de tu parte-

-Por favor- Castiel se liberó de su agarre serio- ¿Qué demonios insinúas? Dean era la pareja de mi hermano… y yo estoy contigo-

-¿De verdad, Cas? ¿Estás conmigo?-

-Lucifer-

-Yo recuerdo lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos, que estaba intentando olvidar un viejo amor, ese viejo amor es Dean ¿Verdad?, A ti te gustaba Dean ¿Verdad?-

-No voy a seguir escuchándote-

-Castiel- este se volteó a mirarlo- ¿Aun te gusta Dean?-

-No sé como desconfías de mí, jamás te he engañado, ¡Nunca! Dean era la pareja de mi hermano… ¡ellos se casaron!-

-Cas…-

El menor se dio la media vuelta para ir con los demás. Había besado a Dean pero él tenía amnesia así que no valía y ahora, ni siquiera lo besó, lo pensó pero no lo hizo. Dean era el esposo de su hermano, ahora su viudo, no podía pasar por sobre el recuerdo de Gabriel.

Sacudió la cabeza para ir a la sala de estar.

-Sammy- este lo miró- Ve con Dean, acabo de conseguir que comiera-

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó levantándose.

-Sí, se comió la jalea, el jugo y un tazón con yogurt y cereal-

-Cas- lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias-

Sam se fue corriendo por el pasillo para ir con su hermano. Castiel se sentó junto a Balthazar y este lo abrazó acariciando su cabeza despacio.

-Dean estará bien- dijo Castiel.

-Gracias a ti, Cas, parece que siempre lo haces entrar en razón-

-¿Eh?-

-Dean siempre toma en consideración tu opinión, Cas, no te das cuenta pero tienes cierto poder sobre él, si alguien podía conseguir que comiera, eras tú-

-Balthy-

-Me alegra que estés conmigo, Cassie- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No iré a ningún lado Balthy…-

Los siguientes días fueron más fáciles, Castiel se encargaba que Dean comiera, por alguna razón, solo aceptaba que él lo hiciera y Castiel estaba feliz con eso, lo hacía sentirse importante. Dean todavía usaba pastillas para dormir en las noches y su condición había mejorado bastante así que mañana iría a su primera sesión con el psicólogo.

Castiel entró al anochecer para darle un vaso de leche tibia. EL rubio se la bebió con tranquilidad, no tenía mucho apetito pero al menos comía lo suficiente para estar bien.

-Te daré las pastillas para que puedas dormir, Dean, Sammy vendrá pronto-

-Cas…-

-Dime-

-¿Soy… una carga…?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que soy una molestia pero… no puedo evitarlo Cas… todos ustedes… se preocupan tanto por mi… se turnan para cuidarme… para evitar que haga una estupidez pero yo… no puedo evitar sentirme así- una lagrima surcó su mejilla derecha- No quiero… ser una carga...-

-No digas tonterías Dean- Castiel limpio su mejilla sonriendo- Eres muy importante para nosotros y te queremos mucho-

-Cas…-

-Nosotros nunca hemos pensado que seas una carga, Dean, te queremos mucho y vamos a cuidarte-

-¿De verdad… no estás molesto conmigo?-

-No Dean, me gusta cuidarte, tú también has cuidado de mí, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y fuimos en grupo a esa fiesta?-

-Sí…-

-Ustedes fueron a la barra y esos dos hombres se acercaron a mí… tenía miedo Dean pero tú llegaste a rescatarme-

-Cas-

-No me dejaste solo el resto de la noche-

-Siempre atraes… a los pervertidos, Cas-

-Oye- ambos se miraron sonriendo- Siempre me has cuidado Dean, déjame hacer lo mismo por ti-

El rubio sonrió un poco y Castiel sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, esa era la sonrisa de la que se enamoró cuando se conocieron. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos y acaricio el cabello de Dean.

-Tienes que descansar- iba a levantarse para traerle la pastilla con un vaso con agua pero Dean lo detuvo por la muñeca- Dean…-

-No te vayas…-

-Dean-

-Quédate conmigo-

-Pero la pastilla-

-Por favor…-

Castiel no pudo resistirse a esa mirada esmeralda, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para acostarse junto a Dean, este se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y Castiel lo abrazó besando su frente.

-¿Podrás dormir, Dean?-

-Eso creo…-

Le gustó sentir el calor del cuerpo del rubio contra su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo y cálido. Quería abrazarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, quitarle toda esa pena y culpa que sentía. Todo fue un accidente, no fue culpa de nadie. Aunque ninguno había querido saber más sobre el asunto. Quería mucho a su hermano Gabriel y jamás podría quitarse esa pena por perderlo pero también sabia, que su hermano no querría que Dean estuviera así, él mismo dijo que no era culpa de Dean, que lo cuidaran. Recordó sus últimas palabras, Gabriel se había disculpado con él y dijo que era el único que podría hacer sonreír a Dean, ¿Por qué había disculpado? ¿Acaso sabía que estaba enamorado de Dean? La idea lo asustó un poco pero no era posible, jamás lo demostró, la única persona que lo sabía era Sam, nadie más.

Un pequeño ronroneo llamó su atención, miró a Dean que estaba acomodándose contra su cuerpo, con una mano arregló la manta, al parecer tenía frio. La respiración acompasada del rubio le indicó que dormía profundamente y la idea de que fuera el causante de eso, lo alegró enormemente. Sintió el ruido de la puerta pero no se movió de su lugar o despertaría a Dean.

-Cas- dijo Sam en un susurro y Castiel giró despacio la cabeza.

-Sammy-

-¿Está dormido?- pregunto susurrando.

-Sí… creo que tiene frio- Sam trajo otra manta del armario y los cubrió a ambos, miró a su hermano sonriendo y acaricio su cabello despacio.

-Yo lo sabía, Cas- le susurró al oído mientras miraba a su hermano- SI alguien puede ayudar a Dean a superar esto, eres tú, ¿Se tomó su pastilla?-

-No-

-Avísame si necesitas algo, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Sammy-

Castiel miró al rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan feliz con la idea de ser él quien pudiera sacar a Dean del pozo negro en el que estaba. Esa misma noche decidió que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Dean, incluso si eso significaba que tendría que enseñarle a vivir sin Gabriel, porque la vida iba a seguir a pesar de todo y eso Castiel lo sabía por lo ocurrido con sus padres. Besó la frente de Dean y se quedó velando su sueño por unas horas, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido con los labios posados sobre la frente de Dean.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Sam cerró la puerta despacio y regresó a la cocina para abrazar a su pareja por la espalda. Balthazar se giró en sus brazos para besarlo y acaricio sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Sammy?-

-Dean estuvo durmiendo toda la noche con Cas, ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados y se ven tan lindos-

-Sammy- Balthazar sonrió.

-Yo sabía que Cas podía calmarlo-

-Así es, Cassie siempre ha tenido cierto poder sobre Dean. Estoy seguro que mejorara, Sammy-

-Sí-

-Vamos a llevarles el desayuno-

Sam sonrió mientras preparaba el desayuno, estaba tan feliz de que su hermano comenzara a mejorar de a poco. Sabía que no era sencillo pero estaba seguro que con Castiel a su lado, Dean podría superar esto.

Dejó las cosas sobre la bandeja y las llevó con la ayuda de Balthazar hasta el cuarto donde dormía su hermano. Entraron en silencio y dejó la bandeja sobre el velador. Dean estaba acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Castiel y tenía la boca entre abierta, respirando a través de ella. Castiel lo mantenía abrazado y tenía los labios posados en la frente del mayor. Sam se inclinó para mover a Castiel despacio.

-Cas- el menor abrió los ojos despacio- Cas-

-¿Sammy…?-

-Buenos días, bello durmiente, les trajimos el desayuno- Castiel miró a Dean y se llevó una mano para frotarse los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las once-

-Es tarde… ¿Y Lucifer?-

-Salió temprano, dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, al parecer lo llamaron de Londres-

-Ya veo…- acaricio la mejilla del rubio despacio- Dean, Dean- el rubio soltó un ruidito similar a un ronroneo.

-Cas…-

-Es hora del desayuno, Dean-

-No quiero…- Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo para seguir durmiendo y Castiel sonrió.

-No te duermas, tienes que comer-

-No…-

-Vamos Dean, come un poquito y te dejó seguir durmiendo-

-Bueno…-

Dean bostezó antes de abrir los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Sam rodeó la cama para abrazarlo sonriendo mientras Balthazar acariciaba su cabello.

-Tienen que comer, niños-

-No soy un niño- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Eres mi niño, Cassie-

-Tú también eres mi niño, Dean-

-Sammy-

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, ahora tienes que comértelo todo y puedes dormir un poco más-

-Sí-

-A las dos tenemos que ir al hospital- el rubio asintió.

Castiel le dio el desayuno, a pesar de que Dean solo se comió la mitad, eso era suficiente por el momento. Cuando terminó de comer, el rubio volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Castiel, este acaricio su cabello despacio y besó su frente.

-Duerme un poco, te despertaré antes de que tengamos que irnos-

Dean observaba la habitación con algo de recelo, no le gustaba la idea de estar con un psicólogo y contarle sobre sus problemas pero Enias parecía alguien competente y confiable. Los demás esperaban afuera mientras ellos conversaban. Las primeras preguntas eran algo rutinario, le preguntaba por su salud y como había estado desde la última vez que se vieron. Dean le contó que unos días dejó de comer y solo quería quedarse en la cama sin hacer algo.

-¿Por qué, Dean?-

-No lo sé…- respondió el rubio evitando su mirada- No tenía razones… para levantarme de la cama-

-¿Aun te sientes culpable por lo ocurrido?-

-Sí…-

-¿Crees que la culpa es la que no te dejaba comer?-

-Sí… sentía que… no merezco estar aquí, que debí ser yo el que muriera…-

-¿Aun piensas eso?-

-Un poco menos…- admitió mirándolo.

-¿Ocurrió algo que te hizo cambiar de idea?- el rubio asintió despacio- ¿Qué cosa?-

-Cas…-

-¿Castiel?-

-Sí… -

-¿Qué sientes por Castiel?-

-Es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho… me dolió cuando se marchó a Londres hace dos años…-

-Dijiste que él te ha hecho cambiar de opinión-

-Sí… Cas me hace sentir… un poquito mejor conmigo mismo… como si todavía tuviera una razón para seguir… a pesar de que yo le quité a su hermano… a pesar de que yo maté a Gabriel-

-No Dean, tú no has matado a nadie, eso fue un accidente, nadie tiene la culpa en ello-

-Cas dijo lo mismo... Hoy pude dormir sin usar pastillas…- Enias lo miró atentamente- Cas se quedó conmigo toda la noche…-

-¿Eso te ayudó a dormir?-

-Sí… me hacía sentir bien y mejor conmigo mismo… me hacía sentir seguro…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba inquieto mientras esperaba la salida de Dean. Sabía que las sesiones serian confidenciales pero al menos Enias les diría como estaba y que debían hacer para apoyarlo, quería quitarle la idea de que él había matado a Gabriel, eso no era verdad. Su celular sonó y Castiel fue a contestar al final del pasillo.

-Diga-

-¿Dónde estás, Cas?-

-Lucifer, estoy en el hospital-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, tranquilo, estoy acompañando a Dean en el psicólogo.

-Necesitamos hablar Cas… no quise acusarte de nada el otro día… lo siento-

-Está bien, yo tampoco quise gritarte… hablemos en la casa-

-Sí, ¿A qué hora llegaras?-

-No lo sé aun-

-Bien, entonces te esperaré, yo terminaré como a las cuatro, nos vemos Cas, te amo-

-Nos vemos, Lucifer-

Castiel se quedó mirando su teléfono y regresó con los demás.

Al cabo de media hora salió Dean en compañía de Enias, Sam y Castiel entraron a hablar con él mientras Balthazar se quedaba con Dean y lo llevaba a la cafetería para tomar algo.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Dean me contó que has estado cuidándolo Castiel, que tú lo hiciste comer de nuevo-

-Sí-

-No entraré en detalles pero eres un apoyo importante para Dean, por favor no lo dejes-

-No lo haré, Dean no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido-

-Dean debe cuidar su alimentación y también sus horas de sueño, iremos avanzando de poco y habrá momentos en que Dean pueda tener una recaída, no tienen que asustarse si eso ocurre, por el contrario, apoyarlo. Dean los necesita a su lado, ustedes son un apoyo importante para él-

-Gracias Enias-

Luego de hablar con Enias, convencieron a Dean para dar un paseo al parque y comer afuera. EL rubio no estaba muy convencido pero Castiel lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo de todas formas, argumentando que sería divertido. Se quedaron en el parque conversando mientras comían un helado.

-Dean, ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Sam.

-No…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que aquí…- miró a Castiel- Aquí te dije que… Gabriel y yo…- el menor lo abrazó.

-No tienes que ponerte triste, Dean, hiciste a mi hermano muy feliz y-

-No es cierto… lo hice sentir mal…-

-Dean-

-No sé cómo pueden estar conmigo después de lo que hice…-

Castiel lo miró durante unos segundos para luego abrazarlo y afirmar su frente contra la de Dean. Esos días había descubierto que le gustaba estar tan cerca de Dean, le gustaba ser el único que podía calmarlo, aunque sonara egoísta. Le gustaba sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno, le gustaba Dean, le gustaba mucho.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Dean, vamos a salir de esto juntos, yo no te dejaré-

-Cas…-

-Eres importante para mí, Dean, me pone triste cuando dices esas cosas-

-Cas-

-Te quiero mucho-

El rubio sonrió un poco y correspondió el abrazo de Castiel. Este besó su frente despacio antes de separarse y tomarlo de la mano. Levantó a Dean casi de tirón para llevarlo a dar una vuelta, no quería verlo triste y si podía hacerlo sonreír, se daba por servido. Ambos fueron hasta unos juegos que había más adelante y Castiel lo llevó corriendo hasta lo columpios.

-Cas, esto es para niños-

-No seas tontito, Dean, no hay edad para esto, sube, yo te empujo-

-Pero Cas-

-Vamos, Dean- El rubio terminó cediendo ante las palabras del menor y se sentó- Buen chico-

Castiel lo meció despacio mientras sonreía. Dean se detuvo con los pies y colocó sus manos sobre las de Castiel, este se estremeció un poco.

-Dean-

-Gracias Cas…- el menor lo rodeo para ganarse al frente a él sonriendo.

-Si quieres agradecerme, una sonrisa es suficiente para mí- Dean sonrió un poco ante esas palabras y soltó las cadenas del columpio para abrazar a Castiel por la cintura y afirmar su cabeza en el abdomen del menor- Dean…-

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Cas-

El menor afirmó sus manos en los hombros de Dean y este lo observó fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y Castiel hizo uso de una voluntad sobrehumana para aguantarse las ganas de besarlo. Esas esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente, esas pequitas parecían brillar más que nunca y esa boca ligeramente entreabierta rogaba por ser besada ¿Y quién era Castiel para negárselo? Acortó la distancia de a poco y cuando estuvo a centímetros de besarlo se contuvo, no podía hacerle eso a Lucifer. Se percató que Dean lo miraba fijamente y se apartó de él.

-Es mejor que regresemos con los demás…-

-Cas-

-Vamos-

Tomó la mano de Dean para llevarlo hasta la banca donde estaba Balthazar y Sam. Estuvo de cometer un grave error y rezaba porque Dean no se hubiera dado cuenta de que iba a besarlo. Aunque ya lo había hecho y Dean lo sabía. Decidió no pensar en eso ahora.

-Chicos- Sam lo miró sonriendo- Creo que ya deberíamos regresar-

-¿Regresar? Aun es temprano Cassie, apenas son las cuatro y media, quedamos de ir a comer afuera-

-Sí… yo no iré, quede con Lucifer- dijo Castiel.

-¿Te irás?- pregunto Dean mirándolo como un gatito que busca dueño.

-Dean… Lo siento, esto es importante, nos vemos después-

Castiel se marchó rápidamente porque si Dean volvía a mirarlo de esa manera, no hubiera podido negarse y acabaría tirándose encima para besarlo. Decidió ir caminando hasta la casa y se encontró con Lucifer que está hablando por teléfono. Castiel se acercó procurando que notara su presencia, el mayor terminó de hablar y luego le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Castiel se sentó a su lado y Lucifer lo besó.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde-

-No… tenemos que hablar-

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?-

-No, claro que no-

-Te conozco muy bien, pequeño, dímelo-

-Lucifer-

-¿Es por Dean?-

-Eso…-

-Él es la persona por quien te marchaste ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…- respondió Castiel sin ánimo de mentirle a su pareja.

-¿Lo amabas mucho?-

-Sí… pero él se casó con mi hermano-

-Ya veo… ¿Y ahora? ¿Aun lo quieres?- Castiel lo miro fijamente- Por favor Cas, sé honesto conmigo, ¿Aun amas a Dean?-

-Sí…- respondió afligido-Pero está mal… él se casó con mi hermano y ahora que Gabriel…- comenzó a llorar- Yo no puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a Dean… no puedo hacérselo a la memoria de mi hermano-

-Cas-

-Lo siento… no quiero engañarte…- el mayor lo abrazó.

-Lo sé Cas, lo sé-

-Lucifer…-

El mayor lo abrazó más fuerte y Castiel se aferró a sus brazos mientras lloraba, no quería engañarlo pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de Dean, él estaba mal por lo ocurrido con Gabriel, vulnerable. EL mayor lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó suavemente.

-Cas, me llamaron de Londres y quieren que regrese cuanto antes-

-¿Te irás?-

-Sí, tengo que volver, me iré el próximo viernes y quiero que escojas-

-¿Eh?-

-Vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí… yo respetare tu decisión, Cas-

-Lucifer-

-Por favor piénsalo, Cas, te amo y quiero que seas feliz-

Lo besó suavemente antes de marcharse a su habitación y dejar a Castiel con sus pensamientos. Tenía que escoger si quedarse con Dean, porque debía ser honesto, si se quedaba era por Dean, o si se iba con Lucifer a Londres. Se recostó sobre el sillón suspirando, aun tenía un semana para pensar en su respuesta y tomar una decisión.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Gracias por leer, saludos! :D**


	9. Capitulo 8

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, Green y TakashiroAki03. saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

Dean estaba pensativo sobre la cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño sin tener a Castiel a su lado. Las pesadillas lo atacaban sin piedad y en dos ocasiones se despertó llorando. Quería ir con Castiel pero el menor estaba con Lucifer, con su pareja y no podía estar haciendo de su niñera las veinticuatro horas. Se giró sobre la cama por enésima vez, extrañaba sentir ese calor que le transmitía Castiel, esa tranquilidad y bienestar pero no podía disponer de su tiempo libremente. Recordó lo ocurrido ayer, cuando fueron al parque y por unos segundos podría jurar que Castiel iba a besarlo en aquel columpio, aunque no sería la primera vez, el menor lo había besado cuando estaban cocinando pero le quedó muy claro que fue un error y Dean lo reafirmó cuando actuó como si nada al rato. Volvió girarse sobre la cama llevándose las manos a la cara, no podía estar pensando de esa forma en Castiel, no después de lo ocurrido con Gabriel, jamás iba a perdonarse lo que hizo, jamás lo haría.

-Cas…-

Dean gruñó despacio y se giro de nuevo sobre la cama. Por alguna razón quería volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos pero la culpa lo estaba matando, ya había acabado con la vida de Gabriel, no podía hacerle lo mismo a Castiel, además él tenía pareja, y se notaba que Lucifer lo amaba. Volvió a girarse sobre la cama y se levantó, al final necesitaría pastillas para conseguir dormir un poco. Fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando escuchó un ruido, se asomó despacio y miró la silueta que estaba afirmada en el lavavajillas.

-¿Cas?- este se giró.

-Dean, ¿Qué hace despierto a este hora?-

-Mmm… es que yo-

-¿No puedes dormir?- Dean bajó la vista- Pensé que ya podías dormir-

-No es nada, solo me desperté y tenía sed-

-Ya- dijo Castiel mirándolo- ¿Esperas que me crea eso?-

-Sí, ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Tampoco podía dormir-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Dean llenando un vaso con agua.

-Nada-

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?- ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron- Ve a la cama, Cas, hace frio y te puedes resfriar-

-¿Iras a acostarte también?-

-Sí, buenas noches, Cas-

-Buenas noches Dean-

El rubio lo miró unos segundos, decidiéndose si le pedía que lo acompañara pero se contuvo, no podía ser tan egoísta, de seguro que Castiel prefería estar con su pareja. La idea lo deprimió un poco, entró a su cuarto para tomarse la pastilla cuando escuchó un ruido tras él.

-No la tomes, Dean, no la necesitas-

-Cas…- se volteó a mirarlo.

-Ve a la cama-

-Pero-

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas-

-¿Y…Lucifer?-

-Está durmiendo, no te preocupes, ahora acuéstate-

Dean dejó el vaso en el velador y se acostó para cubrirse con las tapas. Castiel se quitó los zapatos para acostarse a su lado, bajo las tapas. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Estás frio, Dean, deberías colocarte zapatos cuando sales-

-Es más rápido así-

-Irresponsable, te resfriaras- lo regañó Castiel.

-Cas-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza y enredó las piernas con las suyas para darle calor. Dean lo miró con una sonrisa y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias Cas…-

-Buenas noches Dean-

-Buenas noches Cas-

El menor le dio un beso en la frente y Dean cerró los ojos somnoliento, bastaba sentir ese cálido cuerpo a su lado para que se relajara y las pesadillas se fueran.

Castiel escuchó la respiración acompasada del mayor y esbozó una sonrisa, le gustaba la idea de ser capaz de darle dulces sueños a Dean, de que con solo estar a su lado, lograra espantar las pesadillas que lo acosaban por las noches. Iba a regresar a su habitación pero estaba a gusto y tan calentito junto a Dean, que sin darse cuenta, entre pestañeo y pestañeo se quedó profundamente dormido mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Castiel abrió los ojos despacio al sentir un cosquilleo contra su nariz, se movió un poco para reconocer el cuarto y se aferró al cuerpo que abrazaba y estaba de espaldas. Le dio un besito en la nuca mientras sonreía adormilado y llevó una mano a la entrepierna ajena.

-Despierta… amor…- colocó su mano bajo el pantalón de pijama para acariciarlo sobre el bóxer- Amor… es hora de levantarnos…- escuchó un gemido como respuesta y mordió ese cuello despacio- Arriba amor… ya estás excitado…-

-¿Cas…?-

El menor se detuvo en el acto y se apartó rápidamente frotándose los ojos. Dean se giró sobre la cama sonrojado y cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-Dean… lo siento mucho, pensé que estaba con Lucifer y… lo siento-

-Mmm… está bien…- respondió Dean sonrojándose aun más.

-¿Dean?- el rubio le dio la espalda cubriéndose con las mantas- Lo siento Dean, por favor perdóname-

-Está bien, Cas… es mejor que vayas… con Lucifer….-

-Sí… lo siento mucho-

Castiel se levantó con la intensión de marcharse pero se detuvo en la puerta para mirar a Dean, ese gemidito lo había excitado mucho y al parecer el rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones. Regresó sobre sus pasos para volver a acostarse a su lado y Dean se giró mirándolo.

-Cas…-

-Lo siento, no te pongas así-

-Pero yo…-

-No Dean- tomó la mano del rubio y la llevó a su entrepierna- No eres el único… excitado…-

-Cas-

-A mí también me da vergüenza y- gimió despacio cuando Dean movió la mano para acariciarlo sobre el pantalón de pijama- Dean…-

-Yo también…- respondió el rubio sonrojado y Castiel estiró su mano para tocarlo sobre la ropa, haciéndolo gemir- Cas…-

-Dean…-

Castiel se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y se pegó al cuerpo de Dean para comenzar a frotarse contra su entrepierna. El rubio gimió cerrando los ojos y movió sus caderas despacio. Castiel tomó eso como una invitación a continuar y besó esos labios al mismo tiempo que se ganaba sobre él para moverse más rápido. Dean lo tomó por la nuca y ambos se quedaron frente contra frente mientras gemían de placer. Castiel bajó una mano para colarla dentro de los bóxers de Dean y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza. El rubio soltó un ronco gemido de placer mientras movía sus caderas para pedir más, Castiel lo complació por completo y observó con detención ese rostro inundado por el placer. Dean arqueo un poco la espalda y entreabrió la boca para luego morderse el labio inferior mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Castiel gimió mirándolo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Dean que se colaba bajo su pijama para comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza. Entreabrió un poco los ojos al mismo tiempo que se corría con un gemido entre ahogado. Ambos se miraron respirando agitados y se sonrojaron.

-Cas… lo siento mucho-

-No Dean… yo también lo siento… no sé que me pasó…-

-Cas…-

-Está bien… nadie tiene porque saber esto- dijo Castiel levantándose- Haremos cuenta que nada pasó… ¿Sí?- el rubio asintió despacio- Yo iré… a mi cuarto…-

Castiel se marchó casi corriendo, acababa de cometer un terrible error al dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Se estaba aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad emocional en que se encontraba Dean. Entró a la habitación y agradeció mentalmente que Lucifer estuviera dormido. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado en silencio para abrazarlo por la espalda. Estaba muy confundido, no quería aprovecharse de Dean y tampoco quería engañar a Lucifer. Lo abrazó más fuerte suspirando. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de Dean, apenas pudo contenerse para apartarse de él, quizás la próxima vez continuaría hasta el final y no podía hacerle eso a Dean, sabía que estaba siendo comido vivo por la culpa y no quería agrandar aun más su malestar.

Dean se levantó pasado el medio día, aun no se explicaba como había ocurrido pero se había sentido tan bien las atenciones de Castiel. Sacudió la cabeza despacio y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua e intentar despejar su mente. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó, se pasó una mano por la cara antes de contestar.

-Diga-

-¿Dean? Habla Benny, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien…-

-¿Podemos juntarnos? Acabo de llegar de mi viaje y me entere de todo lo que ocurrió… Dios… lo siento tanto Dean-

-Benny…-

-¿Crees que podamos vernos?-

-Claro-

Dean le preguntó dónde estaba y acordaron juntarse afuera de la compañía dentro de media hora. Dean se cambio de ropa y fue a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

-Dean-

-Hola…- evitó mirar a Castiel que estaba junto a Lucifer- Voy a salir un momento-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Benny acaba de llamarme… regresó de viaje y se…- desvió la mirada- quiere verme… y yo quiero hablar con él-

-¿Benny?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-Llegó hace un año y medio a la compañía… es un buen amigo…-

-No saldrás solo- dijo Sam levantándose- Te acompañare-

-Sam… te agradezco la preocupación pero iré yo solo, no necesito una niñera que me cuide todo el día-

-Dean, solo quiero cuidarte y-

-¡Dije que no! Maldición, ¡¿Hasta cuando me trataran como un maldito enfermo?! Estoy bien y saldré les guste o no- se iba a marchar pero luego se dio la vuelta para indicar a Sam- SI te atreves a seguirme, te juro que te arrepentirás-

Dean se marchó antes de que alguno dijera algo. Estaba aburrido de que lo trataran de esa manera. Solo lo hacía sentirse peor y culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Iba a tomar un taxi en la entrada pero luego lo descartó, tenía demasiado miedo como para subirse a un auto. Fue caminando hasta la compañía en el centro de la ciudad y decidió esperar en la entrada, se sentía incapaz de entrar y que todos lo miraran con lastima por lo ocurrido con Gabriel. Se disponía a llamar a Benny cuando alguien lo tomó por la muñeca y lo giró sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Tienes valor para estar aquí- Dean lo miró fijamente.

-Alister-

-Estarás feliz ¿Verdad? Ahora que te has desecho de Gabriel vienes por el siguiente- el rubio lo miro sorprendido- Lo sé todo Dean, Gabe me lo dijo, como lo engañabas-

-No es cierto-

-Me dijo sobre los mensajes y las cartas, ¡¿Cómo tienes el valor de aparecerte por aquí luego de matarlo?!-

-¡Yo no lo hice!- grito Dean llorando- Yo no…-

-Y no te conformaste con eso, también te metiste con su hermano, eres un bastardo Dean, eres tú quien debió morir en ese accidente, ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Por tu culpa murió Gabriel!- Alister lo miró con odio- No saldrás impune de esto, te juro por Dios que te lo hare pagar-

Dean comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba liberarse. Recordó todas las peleas que tuvo con Gabriel desde que esos mensajes comenzaron a llegarle. Desde la primera carta que recibió de quien-sabe-quien, él no engañaba a Gabriel, jamás lo había hecho. Sintió unas manos que lo rodearon por la cintura y todo se fue a negro.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

_Dean abrazaba al castaño mientras veían una película de terror, estaban en la mejor parte cuando el ruido de su celular lo sobresaltó. Gabriel se rio para besar su mejilla y tomó el teléfono que estaba a un lado. Dean se acurrucó contra su pecho._

_-¿De quién es?-_

_-No hay numero- dijo Gabriel entregándoselo- Ten- Dean lo tomó para leerlo y se quedó en silencio- ¿De quién es, Dean?-_

_-Nada… no es nada- _

_El rubio lo borró rápidamente y dejó el teléfono a un lado. No conocía el número así que lo atribuyo a un error porque el mensaje era demasiado íntimo. _

_Al día siguiente recibió dos mensajes del mismo número. Dean optó por enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que se había equivocado pero el número insistía en tratarlo románticamente. _

_Los mensajes no cesaron durante la semana y Dean estaba preocupándose con todo el asunto. _

_-¿Y quién es el número?- _

_-No lo sé, Benny, no tengo idea de quién demonios es, intente llamar para que deje de molestarme pero continua- _

_-Dean-_

_-No sé qué hacer-_

_-Habla con Gabe, tienes que decírselo-_

_-Sí, se lo diré hoy-_

_Esa misma noche Dean planeaba contarle todo a su pareja pero cuando llegó al departamento Gabriel estaba bebiendo una copa de vino mientras sostenía una carta en sus manos. Dean dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó._

_-Hola Gabe, necesitamos hablar y- el castaño se levantó y le arrojó la carta a la cara._

_-¿Qué mierda significa eso?-_

_-Gabe…- Dean tomó la carta para leerla sorprendido- Yo no-_

_-¿Quién es ese tal "M"?-_

_-No lo sé, Gabriel-_

_-Ya, ¿Crees que soy idiota?-_

_-Por favor escúchame, de esto quiero hablarte, hace unos días me están llegando mensajes de un numero que no conozco y-_

_-¡Basta Dean! No soy idiota-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-No puedo creer que me engañes… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No te basta conmigo?-_

_-Déjame explicártelo y-_

_-No quiero oírte- Gabriel fue hasta la habitación._

_-Por favor-_

_-Vete a la mierda, Dean- _

_Desde ese día las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. Dean no podía saludar a alguien en el trabajo sin sentir la mirada de desconfianza y enojo de Gabriel. No podía hablar con otro hombre sin terminar en una pelea con el castaño. Los mensajes eran cada vez más comprometedores y las cartas más subidas de tono. Esa noche estaban discutiendo como de costumbre, había quedado de salir con Sam y Balthazar, y Dean hizo el comentario de lo divertido que sería la velada bailable y Gabriel explotó._

_-¡Ya basta, Gabriel! Te he dicho en todos los tonos que no estoy engañándote, que no tengo ningún amante y que solo te amo a ti- _

_-¿Crees que soy idiota?-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-Ya, y si no conoces a esta persona, y si no tienes nada con esta persona, ¡¿Cómo mierda sabe tanto de ti?!-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-¡Me estoy cansando de tus mentiras Dean! SI no quieres estar conmigo… ¡Si no estar conmigo pues dímelo y se acabó!-_

_-Te amo Gabriel, ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡¿Por qué demonios no confías en mí?!-_

_-¿Confiar? ¡Me engañas descaradamente y ahora quieres que confié en ti!-_

_-¡No te he engañado!-_

_-Ya, no soy idiota, Dean, no te aprovecharas de lo mucho que te amo, ¡No juegues conmigo!- _

_La conversación comenzó a subir de tono hasta que ambos terminaron muy enojados con el otro, Gabriel tomó sus llaves y se marcho del departamento. Esa fue la primera noche que Dean durmió solo y el principio de todos los problemas que vendrían por delante._

Dean abrió los ojos despacio mientras lloraba. Había tenido una pesadilla-recuerdo horrible y le dolía la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba en su habitación. Lo último que recordaba era estar afuera de la compañía y luego apareció Alister para culparlo de todo. Dean se pasó una mano por la cara sin dejar de llorar, él tenía razón, había sido su culpa lo ocurrido, había sido su culpa la muerte de Gabriel, todo por la maldita discusión que tuvieron antes del accidente.

-Dean-

El rubio reconoció la voz de Sam pero se mantuvo dándole la espalda y abrazó la almohada mientras lloraba. Sintió la mano de su hermano que acariciaba su cabeza despacio.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Dean? No debiste ir allá- no recibió respuesta- Benny nos llamó de inmediato cuando te desmayaste, dijo que estabas con Alister, ¿Te dijo algo?- silencio- Por favor Dean, no te hagas esto, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejes-

-Quiero estar solo- susurró Dean.

-Por favor Dean, habla conmigo y-

-¡Déjame solo!-

Luego de unos segundos escuchó el ruido de la puerta y abrazó la almohada más fuerte. La vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de culparlo por lo ocurrido, por la muerte de Gabriel, porque Balthazar y Castiel hayan perdido a su hermano. Todo a raíz de esa maldita pelea que tuvieron antes de subir el auto. si Gabriel no hubiera acelerado, ahora estaría vivo, ahora estaría a su lado.

-Gabriel…-

Se levantó llorando y recordó las palabras de Alister, él tenía razón, quien debió morir en ese accidente fue él, no Gabriel.

Castiel estaba mirando hacia el pasillo. Hace cinco minutos que Sam había regresado y por la cara que traía, supo que las cosas habían resultado mal con Dean. Se había asustado mucho cuando Benny llamo avisándoles que Dean se había desmayado.

Castiel tomó la taza de café para beber un poco cuando sintió una presión en su pecho, respiró agitado y recordó lo ocurrido hace unos meses, el mismo día en que Gabriel y Dean tuvieron el accidente.

-Cas, Cas, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Lucifer- el menor tomó su mano y miró hacia el pasillo- Algo anda mal-

Castiel se levantó casi al mismo tiempo en que Balthazar venia en compañía de Sam. Pasó de ellos para ir rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Dean. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado con llave.

-Dean, soy Castiel, abre la puerta por favor- no recibió respuesta- ¡Dean!- golpeo varias veces pero nadie le abrió- ¡Abre la puerta, Dean!-

La nula respuesta del otro lado, comenzó a asustado. Embistió la puerta varias veces hasta que Balthazar le ayudó y entre ambos la abrieron a la fuerza. Dean estaba sobre la cama dándoles la espalda. Castiel rodeo la cama para ir a su lado.

-Dean, Dean- se percató de lo pálido que estaba- ¿Dean?-

Intercambio una mirada con Balthazar y este rodeo la cama para ir junto a ellos cuando sintió que pisaba algo que se rompió. Bajó la vista despacio y se arrodilló para recoger un pedazo de cristal con sangre. Vio algo de sangre en el suelo, junto a la cama y tomó la sabana con cuidado para quitarla. Dean tenía las manos juntas y unos profundos cortes en las muñecas, la sangre resbalaba manchando la sabana y algunas gotitas caían al suelo.

-Dios-

Castiel cubrió sus muñecas con las manos mientras Balthazar se quitaba la corbata para atar una de las muñecas y detener el sangrado. Tomó una camisa que había a los pies de la cama para vendar la otra mano y cargó a Dean en brazos para sacarlo de la habitación. Castiel salió corriendo por el pasillo para ir a la cocina y tomar sus llaves. Sam se alertó al ver la sangre en sus manos.

-Cas-

-¡Dean intentó matarse!-

El viaje en auto fue silencioso. Sam abrazaba a su hermano mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionara pero no lo consiguió. Castiel hacia presión en sus muñecas mientras apresuraba a Lucifer para que condujera más rápido hasta el hospital.

La espera fue eterna. Sam daba vueltas afuera de urgencias mientras esperaba que atendieran a su hermano. No entendí porque Dean había hecho algo tan horrible, estaba seguro que durante esos días había mejorado un poco, incluso comía y dormía con regularidad. Balthazar lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Estará bien, Dean estará bien-

-No entiendo Balthy- dijo sosteniendo los brazos de su pareja- Pensé que Dean estaba bien… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-Sam-

-¿Por qué intento…?-

Estuvieron esperando por cerca de una hora hasta que un doctor salió del pabellón para informarles sobre el estado de Dean. El rubio se encontraba fuera de peligro pero tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital. Castiel insistió hasta que el doctor les permitió entrar a verlo pero solo una persona.

-Ve Sam, Dean te necesita- dijo Castiel mirándolo preocupado.

El castaño asintió para luego seguir al doctor hasta la habitación donde tenían a Dean. El rubio estaba dormido y tenía unas vendas en sus muñecas. Sam se acercó sin poder contener una lagrima que escapó por sus parpados.

-Dean… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- tomó la mano de Dean mirándolo- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan horrible? No quiero perderte, Dean… ¿Qué hare si te pierdo? Te quiero mucho Dean… no te dejaré solo, vamos a salir de esto juntos, juntos…-

Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Castiel observaba hacia la puerta por donde Sam se había marchado junto al doctor hace media hora. No entendía porque Dean había hecho algo tan horrible. Recordó las palabras de Benny, que Dean había estado hablando con Alister antes de que se desmayara. Ese hombre nunca le había agradado, lo conoció un año antes de irse a Londres, era amigo de Gabriel pero siempre miraba a Dean despectivamente, como si le desagradara. Se prometió mentalmente que mañana iría a visitarlo, si Dean estaba mal por su culpa, se las haría pagar muy caro, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Dean.

Dejo de cavilar cuando vio a Sam que se acercaba.

-¿Cómo está Dean?-

-Se ve mejor- respondió Sam mientras Balthazar lo abrazaba- Realmente no entiendo… no entiendo porque lo hizo-

Castiel se sentó con la mirada en el suelo cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Intercambio una mirada con Lucifer antes de abrazarlo. No había olvidado la conversación que tuvieron y pronto tendría que tomar una decisión pero ahora no se sentía capaz de pensar en eso. No se sentía capaz de dejar a Dean desprotegido, no podía dejarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿Cómo regresar a Londres cuando Dean estaba tan mal?

Dean se despertó cerca de las once de la mañana. Reconoció el cuarto blanco como el mismo cuando despertó luego del accidente. Estaba comenzando a odiar los hospitales y despertar en esas malditas habitaciones que solo le traían malos recuerdos. Alzó los brazos y vio las vendas en sus muñecas, recordando casi al instante lo que había hecho la noche anterior y la manera en que intentó acabar con todo, no se merecía estar vivo cuando Gabriel ya no estaba. No merecía vivir luego de lo que había hecho, no después de arrebatarle la vida a Gabriel.

Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Unos pasos se acercaron despacio hasta que distinguió a la persona que llegó a su lado y tomó su mano despacio.

-Dean, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sam mirándolo- El doctor dijo que estarías bien, que por la tarde te darían el alta- silencio- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Dean? No tienes idea de lo que…- Sam comenzó a llorar- No tienes idea del miedo que me invadió cuando… Dios Dean… no quiero perderte, por favor entiéndelo… si algo llega a pasarte…- Dean giró un poco la cabeza mientras lloraba- Por favor… no vuelvas a hacerlo, Dean… tenia tanto miedo de que algo te hubiera ocurrido… tengo tanto miedo de que algo te pase… no quiero perderte Dean, no quiero… por favor entiéndelo, no sé qué hare si te pierdo-

El rubio giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo llorando. Sam lo abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada más. Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos. Castiel entró al cuarto unos minutos después y abrazó a Dean con fuerza. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo, solo estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos sin mediar palabras.

Dean se sintió mal al ver la preocupación de sus amigos, se ganó un buen sermón por parte de Crowley y Meg. Lo hubieran continuado regañando pero Enias entró a la habitación y tuvieron que salir para dejarlos hablar a solas. Dean miró al psicólogo que se sentó al borde de la cama para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿También vas a regañarme?- pregunto Dean serio.

-No lo haré, Dean, no voy a regañarte ni a decirte que has hecho algo malo- el rubio lo miró- Solo quiero que entiendas que todas tus acciones tiene consecuencias, quizás a ti no te interese pero míralos a ellos, ¿Tienes idea de cómo están luego de que intentaras suicidarte?- Dean se mordió el labio- Quizás pienses que esta es la manera de aliviar tu dolor pero ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Qué pasara con ellos si tú mueres? Quizás dejes de sufrir pero ellos, te puedo asegurar que los herirás con tus acciones- Dean comenzó a llorar- ¿Quieres hacerlos sufrir, Dean? A tu familia, a tus amigos, ¿Sabes que las personas que se suicidan son unos egoístas? Solo piensan en aliviar su dolor pero ¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Qué pasara con las personas que te quieren? ¿Está bien que tú alivies tu dolor y ellos sufran? ¿Crees que eso es correcto Dean?-

-Yo…-

-Ellos te quieren mucho, ¿Crees que Gabriel desearía esto? Hablé con Castiel y él me dijo que Gabriel le pidió que te cuidara, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si algo te pasa? Gabriel te amaba, Dean, él le pidió a sus hermanos que te cuidaran, ¿Vas a incumplir su último deseo?-

-Lo siento…- dijo llorando.

-No Dean, no es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas y lo sabes-

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba. Enias lo rodeó en un abrazo para intentar contenerlo. Dean respondió sin dejar de llorar mientras pedía disculpas por lo que había hecho.

-Está bien, Dean, quiero que entiendas que no estás solo en esto, tienes personas que te aman y están dispuestas a ayudarte para que lo superes. Esto no será fácil Dean y tampoco se trata de que te olvides de Gabriel pero si de que intentes aceptar los hechos, que entiendas que nada de lo ocurrido fue tu culpa, que Gabriel te amaba mucho pero mientras sigas recordándolo, él seguirá vivo en tu corazón. Gabriel siempre estará cuidándote-

Castiel aprovechó que Enias estaba hablando con Dean para marcharse del hospital. Tenía que aclarar las cosas y averiguar qué había ocurrido con Alister para que el rubio quedara en ese estado y hubiera intentado matarse.

Llegó hasta la compañía y preguntó en la recepción por Alister, al cabo de unos minutos el hombre apareció en el ascensor y ambos fueron a la entrada para hablar más tranquilos.

-Que bueno verte por aquí, Cas-

-Ahórrate tus palabras- Alister lo miró fijamente- Quiero saber que le dijiste a Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Dean para que intentara matarse?-


	11. Capitulo 10

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus comentarios, lukoria.a, kallenparms, Guest, adicctioncr-lovespn y Green. Dean si amaba a Gabriel y en cuanto a él, gabriel no sabia que CAstiel estaba enamorado de dean, él se entero semanas antes del accidente. QUe saldra en uno de estos dos capitulos. PEro gabriel quiere mucho a CAstiel, no lo lastimaria bajo ningun concepto. EN estos cap quedara más claro pero no digo más o revelo toda la trama XD Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10**

Castiel miró a Alister amenazante, ese sujeto tenía algo que no le gustaba. Podría jurar que cuando dijo que Dean intentó matarse, el muy maldito había sonreído un poco.

-No sé de que hablas, Cas-

-No te hagas el idiota, Alister, sé que Dean vino ayer y tú le dijiste algo que lo dejó muy mal, quiero saber que fue-

-Nada, yo no le he dicho nada-

-Dime la verdad, Alister o te juro que soy capaz de golpearte aquí mismo y no estoy mintiendo- el mayor frunció el ceño- Dean se desmayó luego de hablar contigo, Benny nos lo dijo-

-No sé qué demonios te dijo ese sujeto pero yo no le hice nada a Dean, si intentó matarse fue por algo-

-No juegues conmigo- Castiel lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa- A mi no me engañas, Alister, sé que Dean te cae mal y estarías feliz de verlo lastimado. Si descubro que tuviste algo que ver en esto, te juro por Dios que te daré la paliza de tu vida-

-No me amenaces- Alister apartó sus manos arreglándose la camisa- Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a Dean, por mi puede morirse-

-¡Cállate!-

-¿No te das cuenta, Cas? Es culpa de ese sujeto lo que le ocurrió a Gabriel-

-Cállate, Alister, tú no sabes nada-

-No seas ingenuo, Cas, ¿Dean no te lo dijo? Ellos peleaban todo el tiempo porque Dean tenía un amante-

-¿Qué…?-

-Dean estaba engañando a Gabriel, él mismo me lo contó, no entiendo cómo puedes proteger a ese imbécil. Fue Dean quien debió morir en ese accidente, no Gabriel-

Castiel se enfureció al oír esas palabras y le dio un fuerte golpe a Alister en el rostro. Tenía la intención de volver a golpearlo pero alguien lo detuvo tomando sus manos.

-Cálmate por favor- Alister lo miró enojado.

-Eres un idiota, Cas, esto no se quedara así- Alister se marchó muy enojado al interior de la compañía.

-Por favor cálmate Castiel- este se giró mirando al hombre- Me llamó Benny-

-¿Benny? Eres el amigo de Dean- el hombre asintió.

-No vale la pena que lo golpees, créeme, o lo hubiera hecho yo mismo-

-Benny-

-¿Cómo está Dean?-

-Mal- el menor le explicó lo ocurrido.

-Dios… no puedo creerlo, ¿Está bien?-

-Sí… está mejor ahora…-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Esto es porque habló con Alister?-

-Creo que le dijo algo, ese hombre no me agrada-

-Dímelo a mí, te juro que lo hubiera golpeado, ese infeliz es un bastardo con Dean-

-Benny- Castiel lo miró- ¿Eres muy amigo de Dean?-

-Sí-

-Es que…-

-¿Alister te dijo algo?-

-Él dijo que… Dean… engañaba a Gabriel-

El menor miró fijamente a Benny y vislumbro la sorpresa en su rostro que luego dio paso al enfado. Benny le contó sobre los mensajes que le llegaban a Dean y las cartas, las mismas que comenzaron a provocar las peleas en la pareja. Castiel escuchaba en silencio lo que decía, él sabía muy bien que Dean jamás engañaría a su hermano, que ambos se amaban mucho. Eso mismo se lo dijo a Benny.

-Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo contigo Castiel-

-No entiendo como mi hermano creyó que Dean lo engañaba, eso no es posible- Benny asintió.

-Yo creo que alguien intentaba separarlos- Castiel le devolvió la mirada- No me lo explico de otra manera. Dean estaba muy afligido con todo esto, con las peleas dirías, las escenas de celos-

-¿Escenas de celo?-

-No es algo que yo debo decirte, Castiel-

-Por favor, Dean jamás me lo dirá y… no quiero que siga culpándose pero no puedo ayudarlo si no conozco toda la historia, ni siquiera Sammy o Balthy saben sobre esto, por favor Benny-

-Ellos estaban mal y hubo un tiempo en que… estuvieron realmente mal, Dean estaba algo deprimido por las constantes peleas, durante un tiempo comenzó a evitarme, cuando le pregunte qué había pasado, dijo que estaba mal con Gabriel, que estaba cansado de las escenas de celos y para ahorrarse problemas, prefería no provocarlo-

-¿Provocarlo?-

-Gabriel estaba celoso de los hombres que se acercaban a Dean, incluyéndome- Castiel lo miró fijamente- Dean ya no iba a beber con nosotros o a las fiestas que hacia la compañía-

-¿Hay más?-

-Castiel-

-Por favor dímelo-

-Unos días antes del accidente… recibí una llamada de Dean, estaba llorando y me preocupe mucho, incluso le planteé la idea de viajar antes para ayudarlo pero se negó. Estuvimos hablando por cerca de una hora y me contó que… había vuelto a pelear con Gabriel, las cosas habían estado tranquila un tiempo pero algo pasó porque Gabriel llegó muy enojado a casa y discutieron-

-¿Por qué pelearon?-

-No lo sé muy bien pero creo que Gabriel recibió una llamada o le dijeron algo pero comenzó a pelear de nuevo con Dean, diciéndole que ya sabía que tenía un amante y muchas cosas más hirientes. Dijo que Gabriel estaba muy enojado y antes de que se marchara del departamento, le grito algo que lo sorprendió…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dijo que… ya sabía todo, que ya sabía que lo había engañado con…- Benny hizo una pausa- Contigo-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos sin reaccionar. ¿Cómo que lo había engañado con él? Dean jamás se había mostrado interesado en él. Ambos eran amigos, muy buenos amigos y Dean lo quería como un hermano menor.

-Eso no es cierto-

-Lo sé Castiel pero Gabriel estaba convencido con que hubo algo entre ustedes y dijo que tú te habías marchado a Londres por eso…-

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerdo que Dean mencionó algo de una carta que tenía Gabriel en las manos mientras lo acusaba de eso-

-¿Qué carta?-

-No lo sé pero las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos. Es todo lo que puedo decirte, Castiel, luego de eso no volví a hablar con Dean hasta ayer-

-Entiendo… gracias Benny-

-Castiel… ¿Es cierto?- el menor lo miró- Sé que jamás harías algo para lastimar a tu hermano… Dean te quiere mucho y estaba triste por tu partida a Londres luego de que ellos se casaron… quizás solo sean ideas mías pero… ¿A ti te gusta Dean?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento si estoy equivocado pero me tengo la impresión de que… es así-

Castiel solo lo miró sin responder esa pregunta. Ni siquiera él sabía que sentía por Dean, lo quería mucho y lo veía como algo más que un amigo o familia pero no quería aprovecharse de él, no podía hacerle todo eso. Se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando el día en que se marchó, tuvo que marcharse para no sufrir. Quería mucho a Dean, lo quería tanto que dolía. Desvió la mirada recordando en todos esos años que lo amo en silencio, en todos esos años que deseo estar a su lado, en todas esas palabras que jamás le dijo, en todas esas palabras que escribió para intentar quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. La última idea lo hizo reaccionar y miró a Benny.

-¿Dijiste carta? ¿Una carta mía?-

-Sí, eso dijo Dean-

-Gracias Benny, tengo que irme-

Se marchó corriendo para tomar un taxi e ir a casa. No podía ser posible que "esa" carta estuviera en manos de Gabriel, estaba muy seguro que había destruido todas las cartas y cosas que escribió pensando en Dean, lo hizo antes de marcharse a Londres, ¿Acaso olvido quemar una de las cartas?

Entró corriendo para ir al cuarto donde tenían las cosas de Gabriel y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas para dar con la dichosa carta. Estuvo buscando por cerca de una hora hasta que dio con una hoja blanca arrugada en uno de los pantalones de su hermano. La sacó con cuidado y la leyó negando despacio.

-No… no es posible… ¿Por qué está esto aquí?-

Apretó los puños para releer la carta, fue una de las que escribió unas semanas antes de marcharse a Londres. En ella escribía sus sentimientos por Dean y también sus fantasías, era una carta escrita pensando en Dean como pareja, pensando en que tenía algo con el rubio. No quería ni pensar en lo que sintió su hermano al leer eso. La arrugó hasta hacerla una pelota y la arrojó contra la pared.

-Dios…-

Ahora entendía las palabras de Gabriel, porque le había pedido disculpas por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Por eso le dijo que era el único capaz de hacer sonreír a Dean de nuevo, Gabriel sabía que estaba enamorado de Dean. Se sintió como un monstruo y responsable de las peleas de la pareja. Estaba seguro que Dean no tenía idea del contenido de la carta y eso lo sentir peor, Gabriel lo había regañado por algo que ni siquiera hizo, ellos habían peleado por algo que jamás ocurrió. Comenzó a llorar por sentirse culpable de lo ocurrido, por sentirse responsable de las peleas que tuvieron. Recordó que Dean mencionó que habían discutido los minutos previos al accidente, la idea de que hubiera sido por su causa lo atemorizó, ¿Y si él era la razón de que Gabriel hubiera acelerado y tuvieran ese accidente? ¿Y si él fue la causa de todo? ¿Y si Gabriel había muerto porque pensaba que entre Dean y él había algo? ¿Y si tuvieron el accidente porque pensaba que Dean tenía un amorío con él?

-No…- comenzó a llorar- Gabriel… lo siento tanto… esto no es culpa de Dean… él te ama, te ama mucho… yo jamás quise esto… jamás lo quise…-

Observó las cosas de su hermano mientras lloraba, la idea de que fuera el causante de esa pelea que terminó en tragedia lo estremeció. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras apretaba las manos contra el frio suelo.

-Lo siento Gabriel… lo siento tanto…-

A Dean le dieron el alta al anochecer y los demás lo llevaron directo a casa. Luego de su conversación con Enias se sentía muy mal por preocupar tanto a sus amigos, a su familia. Castiel no había regresado a verlo el resto del día y se sintió responsable de eso, más aun cuando Sam le dijo que fue el menor quien lo encontró junto con Balthazar. Cuando lo dejaron en la cama, Dean tomó la mano de su hermano y mantuvo la mirada en las sabanas, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en la habitación.

-Lo siento…- dijo afligido- Lo siento mucho…-

-Dean- Sam lo abrazó con fuerza y el rubio comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento… por favor perdónenme…-

-Dean- Sam acaricio su cabeza despacio- No llores-

-No volveré a hacerlo… lo juro-

-Está bien, Dean, sé que no lo harás de nuevo-

Dean se sintió más tranquilo cuando los demás aceptaron sus disculpas por lo que había hecho. El rubio sonrió un poco y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y Cas?- Sam negó despacio- ¿Está enojado conmigo…?-

-Dean, tienes que dormir-

-Quiero verlo…-

-Mañana podrás hablar con él, ahora duerme un poco, me quedaré contigo-

Dean tuvo que conformarse con la sugerencia de Sam. Se sentía horrible al pensar que Castiel estaba enfadado con él pero no podía culparlo, había hecho algo muy tonto.

Se sentía incapaz de dormir por su cuenta, así que tuvo que recurrir a las pastillas para conciliar el sueño

Balthazar llamó a su hermano pero tenía el teléfono apagado y estaba preocupándose por su repentina desaparición. La sola idea de que algo le ocurriera, lo aterraba. Se colocó una chaqueta para ir a buscarlo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se apresuró en ir a ver quién era.

-¡Cassie!- lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Dónde estabas? Estás muy frio, ¿Qué hacías tan tarde en la calle? ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Balthy…-

-Dean estuvo preguntando por ti y… ¿Qué ocurre, Cassie? ¿Estuviste llorando?- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza- Dime que pasa-

-Es mi culpa…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Dónde está Dean?-

-Durmiendo con Sammy, dime qué te pasa-

Castiel se sintió incapaz de hablar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. Balthazar lo llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave para voltearse a su hermano que estaba llorando sentado sobre la cama. El mayor se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Ya pequeño, no tienes que llorar, Dean se pondrá bien-

-Es mi culpa Balthy-

-¿De qué hablas, Cassie?-

-Sus peleas…- Balthazar lo miró sin entender- Ellos se pelearon por mi culpa-

-No entiendo-

-Balthy… a mí me gusta Dean, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, por eso me fui a Londres-

-Cassie-

-Pero lo arruine… jamás le dije lo que sentía y luego fue muy tarde, Dean ama a Gabriel… pero yo aun lo quería y comencé a escribir cartas que jamás le entregue… Gabriel encontró una de ellas-

-Castiel-

-Creyó que había algo entre Dean y yo pero no es cierto, jamás hubo algo, Dean siempre me vio como su hermano menor… ellos se pelearon por eso, por mi culpa… Por eso Gabe se disculpo conmigo en el hospital… él sabía que me gustaba Dean… él creía que había algo entre nosotros… quizás esa mañana… ellos se pelearon por mi culpa… fue mi culpa Balthy, el accidente, sus peleas… que Gabriel este muerto… todo fue mi culpa-

Castiel comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su hermano. Balthazar lo abrazó más fuerte mientras le susurraba al oído que no era su culpa, que los problemas que tuvieron Dean y Gabriel no eran su culpa, pero Castiel pensaba lo contrario, estaba convencido que la pelea que provocó el accidente tenía relación con él, que por eso se había sentido tan mal aquella mañana. Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama y Balthazar lo abrazó más fuerte.

-No llores Cassie, nada es tu culpa ¿Entiendes? Fue un accidente, Gabriel murió en un accidente. Nada es tu culpa, tú no has hecho nada, Cassie-

Castiel quería creer esas palabras pero su mente se negaba a hacerlo y le repetía una y otra vez que él era el responsable de todo, él y esa maldita carta.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Una pequeñita aclaracion, Gabriel se entera de los sentimientos de Cas por Dean al leer esa carta, por eso se disculpa con castiel en el primer capitulo. Gracias por leer! :)**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

En algún momento mientras lloraba se había quedado dormido. Cuando despertó, Balthazar estaba durmiendo a su lado mientras lo abrazaba. Castiel se levantó procurando no despertarlo y fue directo al cuarto de Dean, tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Sam estaba saliendo del cuarto para traerle el desayuno a su hermano, así que Castiel aprovechó que estaban solos.

-Cas- Dean lo miró algo afligido- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Lo siento mucho… por favor perdóname-

-Dean-

-No volveré a hacerlo… por favor no vuelvas a irte así… no de nuevo- Castiel se acercó mirándolo.

-No estoy enojado, Dean…-

-Cas-

-Tengo que preguntarte algo y necesito que me digas la verdad- el rubio asintió- Las peleas que tuviste con Gabriel… algunas fueron por mi culpa ¿Verdad?-

-Cas-

-Yo lo sé, Dean, sé que Gabriel descubrió mis sentimientos por ti- el rubio lo miró afligido- ¿Pelearon por que descubrió mi carta? Y no me mientas-

-Sí…-

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Cas-

-¡¿Qué te dijo?!-

-Que había algo entre nosotros… que porque lo engañaba con su hermano-

-Dios… el día del accidente… ¿Se pelearon por mi culpa? ¿Fue mi culpa que Gabriel y tú se pelearan? ¿Fue mi culpa el accidente?- pregunto llorando.

Dean solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras lloraba. Castiel tomó eso como una afirmación y se llevó una mano a la boca sin dejar de llorar. El rubio se levantó de la cama para tomarlo de las manos.

-No Cas, no es tu culpa… es cierto que peleamos por esa carta pero ese día no fue-

-¡Es mi culpa!- apartó a Dean llorando- ¡Es mi culpa que Gabriel haya muerto!-

-¡No Cas! ¡No digas tonterías!-

Castiel lo miró llorando mientras seguía culpándose por todo. Dean iba a decirle algo cuando Sam y Balthazar entraron al cuarto. El mayor abrazó a su hermano para intentar calmarlo.

-Fue mi culpa… Gabriel-

-¡No! No lo fue- soltó Dean llorando- Por favor Cas no hagas esto… no fue tu culpa-

-Yo lo maté…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam dejando la bandeja sobre el velador para luego mirar a su hermano.

-Ustedes se pelearon por mi culpa- Sam lo miró- Gabe leyó mi carta… una que le escribí a Dean antes de irme a Londres, ¡por eso se pelaban! ¡Por eso tuvieron el accidente!-

-No, ¡No es cierto!- grito Dean desesperado mientras lloraba- No es cierto…- Sam abrazó a su hermano que parecía a punto de colapsar- Es cierto que Gabriel… se enfadó por la carta… dijo que tenía algo contigo, se enfadó mucho porque pensó que estaba jugando contigo y que te había lastimado a propósito con la boda- Castiel lo miró llorando- Ese día… Gabriel llegó muy enojado a casa… me restregó la carta en la cara mientras me gritaba… nosotros ya estábamos mal… alguien me enviaba mensajes íntimos… y me escribía cartas… ¡Yo jamás engañé a Gabriel! Pero esa persona… no sé quien era… Gabriel estaba muy enojado y las peleas se hicieron habituales… casi todas las noches dormíamos en cuartos separados… Gabriel se enfadó mucho porque pensaba que yo jugué con tus sentimientos… me dijo cosas muy hirientes y me trató muy mal… Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar y esa mañana…-

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara para intentar contener sus lágrimas. No quería recordar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, no quería recordar como discutieron antes de subir al auto, como siguiera la discusión mientras Gabriel manejaba hasta que ese perro salió de la nada en medio de la autopista y luego ocurrió todo. EL miedo, el sonido del neumático patinando sobre el asfalto, el auto dando vueltas e impactándose contra uno de los pilares de cemento. Gabriel mirándolo y la sangre.

-Dean mírame- Sam comenzó a preocuparse ante la expresión de su hermano- Dean-

-Gabriel murió por mi culpa… fue mi culpa…- Castiel lo miró llorando- Luego de que encontró tu carta… las cosas se pusieron tensas y peleábamos por todo… cualquier cosa… esa mañana… llegamos a la oficina como de costumbre… no sé porque me acorde de ti y le pregunté a Gabriel como estabas… por alguna razón nunca me llamaste y estaba seguro que de alguna forma me odiabas… cada vez que te llamaba siempre respondía la secretaria o nadie… di por hecho que me odiabas porque solo lo hacías conmigo…-

Castiel bajó la vista recordando esos sucesos, no se sentía capaz de hablar con Dean sin que sus sentimientos afloraran de nuevo. Por eso comenzó a evitar sus llamadas y se enteraba de él por medio de Sam. Jamás pensó que estaba lastimando a Dean con esa simple acción.

-Dean…-

-Esa mañana le pregunté cómo estabas y Gabriel se enfado… dijo que si tanto me importaba, que termináramos lo nuestro y que me fuera a Londres contigo… no le dije nada porque ya estaba cansado de las peleas… estaba cansado de que siempre acabáramos igual… por la tarde… nos fuimos antes pero… una de las recepcionista nos detuvo en la entrada y me entregó una carta… junto con una rosa… diciendo que un hombre la había venido a dejar hace unos minutos-

_-¿Tu admirador secreto, Dean?- pregunto Gabriel hastiado mientras iba hacia el auto._

_-Gabe-_

_-¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!- grito subiendo al auto muy enojado- ¿Hasta cuándo planeas engañarme?-_

_-Ya te lo explique, no sé quien me envía estás cosas, yo jamás te engañaría, Gabriel-_

_-Ya, de seguro piensas que soy imbécil y me creeré eso- _

_Dean lo miró dolido por sus palabras y luego rompió la carta para arrojarla al basurero junto con la rosa. Se acercó al auto para mirar a Gabriel._

_-Es mejor que te vayas solo y te enfríes la cabeza un poco, Gabriel, ya estoy cansado de esto-_

_-Claro, el pobre pajarito inocente se ha cansado, pues la solución es simple, ¡Esto se acaba y te vas con tu amante!-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-Vete a la mierda Dean-el rubio abrió la puerta._

_-Baja del auto, estás muy alterado para conducir-_

_-¿Ahora me dirás que hacer?-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-¿Vas a subir o te irás a juntar con tu amante al motel de turno?-_

_Dean decidió no provocar aun más a Gabriel y subió al auto en silencio, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad antes de que el castaño comenzara a conducir en dirección a la autopista. El silencio lo estaba matando._

_-Por favor Gabriel…-_

_-No entiendo porque Dean, primero mi hermano y ahora esto… no entiendo porque te casaste conmigo si no me amas… ¡¿Por qué mierda estamos juntos si no me quieres?!-_

_-Te amo, Gabriel, ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que me creas?!-_

_-¡¿Creerte?! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que te crea luego de esas cartas, los mensajitos y los regalos?!-_

_-Te amo… jamás te he engañado ni te he dado razones para que pienses lo contrario-_

_-Cállate- Gabriel aceleró muy enfadado para tomar la curva- Ya tuve suficiente de esto Dean, ya estoy cansado de las mentiras, de los engaños y los jueguitos, se acabó-_

_-Gabriel…-_

_-Ya estoy cansado de esto, quiero que te vayas-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No quiero tenerte cerca y no quiero estar contigo, quiero que te largues hoy mismo-_

_-No puedes hacer eso-_

_-¡SI puedo!- Gabriel tomó la siguiente curva para ir por el paso bajo de la autopista- ¡¿Te parece poco haberme engañado con mi hermano?! Por la mierda Dean, ¡Jugaste con los sentimientos de Castiel!-_

_-¡Jamás lo he hecho, Gabriel! Yo no lo sabía, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía Cas-_

_-¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Y qué hay de tu amante?!-_

_-¡No tengo ningún amante!-_

_-¿Y quién te manda los mensajes? ¡¿Quién mierda te manda flores, chocolates y cartas?!-_

_-Gabriel por favor, yo te amo a ti, créeme-_

_-Alister tiene razón, no sé porque estoy contigo-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-No sé porque me casé contigo- el rubio frunció el ceño y lo tomó por el brazo para que lo mirara._

_-¡Porque nos amamos! ¡Por eso estamos juntos! Yo te amo Gabriel, ¡Deja de meter a ese imbécil en esto! Quiero estar contigo, jamás te he engañado, jamás Gabriel-_

_-Claro, me has visto la cara de imbécil- _

_Ambos iban muy concentrados en discutir y buscar palabras hirientes para lastimar al otro. Dean abrió ligeramente la boca cuando escuchó las palabras de Gabriel. _

_-Tienes razón Dean, fue un error lo nuestro, fue un error que me fijara en ti, fue un maldito error que te ame tanto, no sabes cuánto maldigo el día en que nos conocimos- Dean lo miró llorando y frunció el ceño._

_-Bien, tienes razón Gabriel, ¡Yo también maldigo el día en que nos conocimos! ¡No sabes cuánto deseo jamás haberte conocido! Ojala te fueras lejos de aquí… ¡Muy lejos!- _

_-Así podrás estar tranquilo con tu amante, no te preocupes Dean, voy a desaparecer de tu vida, tal como lo deseas-_

-Entonces…- Dean estaba de rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente ante los recuerdos de ese fatídico día- El perro salió de la nada… Gabriel giró el volante para esquivarlo e intentó frenar pero no lo consiguió a tiempo… y nos estrellamos…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Fue mi culpa… Yo le dije que se fuera lejos… Yo le dije que se fuera… fue mi culpa que Gabriel muriera… yo lo maté…-

Balthazar y Castiel lo miraban llorando. El rubio seguía llorando mientras se Sam intentaba calmarlo. Le dolía en el alma ver de esa manera a su hermano y mucho más ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo podría sacarle a Dean de la cabeza que no fue su culpa? Que ese horrible accidente no fue su culpa. Dean estaba suplicando entre sollozos que lo perdonaran por lo que hizo.

Castiel miró a Dean entre lagrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación, Balthazar intercambio una mirada con Sam antes de ir tras su hermano menor.

-Me odian… soy un asesino…- susurraba Dean entre sollozos desconsolados- Maté a Gabriel… soy un asesino, un asesino… yo debí morir ahí… yo debí morir en ese accidente-

-No Dean- Sam comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba- Por favor no digas eso… yo te quiero mucho, yo me moriría si te pierdo, Dean-

Castiel no se esperaba oír eso de Dean, no se esperaba oír esas palabras. Le quitaba un peso de encima darse cuenta que no era el responsable de lo ocurrido pero le dolía haber escuchado eso y sus lagrimas no se detenían. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda.

-Balthy- Castiel se giró entre sus brazos mientras lloraba- Dean…-

-No tienes que decir algo, nadie tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido-

-Lo sé- respondió llorando- Lo sé…-

-Cassie-

-No sé qué hacer, Balthy… ¿Cómo le puedo hacer entender a Dean… que no es su culpa? ¿Cómo le hago entender que no tiene la culpa? Todo este tiempo… Dean se ha sentido horrible cargando con todo eso… tuvo que afrontar esos problemas solo, todo porque yo…-

-Cassie no-

-SI no hubiera sido un cobarde, si no hubiera huido… Dean podría haberse apoyado en mí… no tendría que haberse guardado todas esas cosas…-

-No digas eso-

-Dean confiaba en mí… pensó que yo lo odiaba… ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!-

Balthazar lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos para intentar contenerlo. Castiel se dejó hacer y lloró todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lloró de frustración, lloró de impotencia, lloró de tristeza y lloró de rabia. Castiel lloró y lloró, prometiéndose que jamás volvería a sentirse así, que no volvería a huir, que estaría con Dean apoyándolo aun cuando no supiera cómo hacerlo. Se lo prometió a Gabriel, y si su hermano confiaba en que él era capaz de hacer sonreír a Dean de nuevo, entonces lo iba conseguir, sin importar el tiempo o lo que tuviera que hacer. Entre lágrimas y sus pensamientos, terminó quedándose dormido.

Dean se despertó sobresaltado, las pesadillas habían regresado con mayor fuerza y en cuanto cerraba los ojos, lo atacaban sin piedad. Se levantó procurando no despertar a Sam y salió del cuarto. Estaba seguro que Castiel lo odiaba, por eso se había marchado corriendo del cuarto, estaba seguro que jamás lo perdonaría por lo ocurrido. Escuchó unas voces en la cocina y se ocultó tras la puerta al ver a Lucifer y Castiel muy serios.

-Cas, sabes que odio verte así-

-Lucifer…-

-Por favor Cas, yo sé que todo esto te lastima… no puedes seguir aquí, Cas-

-Pero-

-Por favor- el mayor lo abrazó- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?-

-Sí…-

-Dentro de tres días regresaré a Londres y realmente deseo que vengas conmigo, Cas, no puedes quedarte aquí movido por la culpa, no puedes quedarte aquí porque te sientes culpable. Regresa conmigo a Londres, Cas, por favor-

Dean se llevó una mano a la boca y retrocedió un par de pasos procurando no hacer ruido. Castiel se iba a marchar de nuevo, estaba seguro que se iría con Lucifer a Londres, luego de lo de ayer, el menor no querría volver a verlo. Salió corriendo de la casa para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí. Castiel estaba a su lado movido por la culpa pero ahora que sabía la verdad, no había razones para que se quedara ahí. Dobló la esquina cuando chocó contra alguien. Lo miró fijamente.

-Alister…-

-Hola Dean-

Castiel miró a Lucifer fijamente y antes de que pudiera responder algo, escuchó el ruido del timbre. Fue a abrir seguido de Lucifer y miró al visitante con cierta curiosidad. Era uno de los policías, el mismo que vio en el hospital unos días después del accidente de su hermano.

-Oficial-

-Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Dean Winchester?-

-Está durmiendo, ¿ocurrió algo?-

-Tengo que hablar con él, es sobre el accidente que sufrió hace unos meses-

Castiel intercambio una mirada con Lucifer y le indicó al oficial que entrara, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer. Saludos! :D


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola a todos, gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, adicctioncr-lovespn, Guest y green. En estos dos capis se aclararan sus dudas, especialmente sobre alister. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 12**

Sam observaba al oficial y luego a Castiel, se había despertado cuando el menor le aviso que tenían visita. Jamás se esperó que fuera la policía pero estaba más preocupado por Dean, que no estaba en el cuarto.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Balthazar tomando la mano de su pareja.

-Sé que no quieren saber nada del asunto pero esto es importante, se trata del accidente que sufrió Dean y Gabriel hace unos meses-

-Por favor- dijo Sam- No queremos saber nada de eso-

-No fue un accidente- se apresuró en decir el policía.

-¿Qué?-

-Hicimos las pericias y hemos estado investigando todo este tiempo, no fue un accidente, alguien lo provocó-

-Eso no es posible, los videos mostraron que fue un accidente, ese perro se cruzó- respondió Castiel mirándolo.

-No Castiel, créeme que no es la primera vez que he visto esto, alguien cortó los frenos del auto-

-¿Eso significa?- pregunto Lucifer al ver que ninguno decía nada.

-Iban sobre el límite de velocidad y el perro les hizo perder el control del auto pero aun cuando Gabriel hubiera intentado frenar no lo consiguió, porque le cortaron los frenos al auto. SI no hubiera sido en la autopista habría sido en otro lugar, no habrían conseguido frenar y de todas formas se hubieran estrellado. Alguien lo hizo adrede para que ocurriera todo esto-

-Oh Dios… eso no es posible- dijo Balthazar- ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?-

-Tenemos un sospechoso, hemos estado investigando, haciendo preguntas y revisando las cintas de seguridad del estacionamiento de la compañía donde trabajaban-

-¿Y?-

-Tenemos evidencia para suponer que el responsable de esto es él- sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo para dejarla sobre la mesa- Alister Welling- los cuatro se miraron entre sí- Por eso necesito hablar con Dean para hacerle algunas preguntas-

-Dean no está- dijo Sam levantándose- Estaba durmiendo conmigo pero no estaba cuando desperté-

Sam recorrió la casa con la ayuda de Castiel pero no lograron dar con Dean por ningún lado. El castaño lo llamó varias veces a su teléfono hasta que por fin le respondieron.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás Dean?!-

-Sammy… estoy ocupado ahora, regresaré pronto-

-Dean-

-Lo prometo, estaré de regresó dentro de media hora-

-¡Dean!-

-Tengo algo que arreglar- Sam escuchó una voz que llamaba a su hermano.

-¿Con quién estás?-

-Con Alister, te veo después-

-¡Espera!-

Sam gritó unos segundos pero Dean ya le había cortado el teléfono. Se apresuró en decirles a los demás lo ocurrido. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, si Alister estaba detrás de lo ocurrido, no quería ni pensar en lo que podía hacerle a su hermano.

-¡Hay que encontrarlo!- grito Castiel desesperado.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- dijo el oficial- Los llamaré cuando demos con Dean y si regresa, no lo dejen salir-

Sam vio como el hombre se iba mientras llamaba por teléfono-. El castaño ni broma se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ese loco estaba con su hermano. Los demás pensaban lo mismo porque decidieron ir a buscarlo. Sam y Balthazar salieron corriendo mientras Lucifer y Castiel esperaban en la casa.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y Castiel daba vueltas por el cuarto muy preocupado, si algo llegaba a pasarle a Dean, si ese infeliz se atrevía a lastimarlo, era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Cas- Lucifer tomó su mano mirándolo- Ve a buscarlo-

-Lucifer-

-SI alguien puede encontrar a Dean… eres tú y lo sabes-

-Yo…-

-Aquel día del accidente… tuviste ese presentimiento… cada vez que Dean está en peligro puedes sentirlo… estoy seguro que eres el único que puede encontrarlo antes de que lo lastimen-

-Lucifer, lo siento…-

-Está bien, Cas, lo entiendo- acaricio las mejillas del menor- Siempre supe que algo te faltaba, no te has visto la cara pero cuando mira a Dean, cuando estás a su lado, brillas más que nunca, Cas-

-Lucifer-

-Bueno, ahora tienes algo que hacer, Cas, ve por Dean-

-Sí-

-Y Cas- este lo miró fijamente- No lo dejes ir de nuevo, no conseguirás nada huyendo, es hora de que vayas por lo que quieres, tú sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer-

Castiel asintió mirándolo fijamente y se marchó corriendo para ir a buscar a Dean. Esta vez no lo dejaría ir, no volvería a escapar de nuevo. Le hizo una promesa a Gabriel y planeaba cumplirla, cuidaría de Dean y haría que sonriera de nuevo, esta vez se quedaría a su lado, esta vez no huiría, sin importar como resultaran las cosas.

Dean abrió los ojos despacio cuando escuchó una voz que murmuraba algo mientras se movía inquieto por el cuarto. Intentó levantarse pero estaba sentado en una silla, atado con las manos tras la espalda y una mordaza cubría su boca. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba en una habitación desconocida y una tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto. Fijó su vista en Alister que daba vueltas hasta que se lo miró.

-Ya despertaste- se acercó a él para tomarlo por el cabello con fuerza- Esto es tu culpa, Dean, esto no era parte del plan, ahora tengo a toda la puta policía sobre mí- Dean lo miró sin entender- Esto no debería pasar, eres tú quien debió morir, no Gabriel, él no, él era bueno, en cambio tú, solo eres un estúpido engreído que no se lo merecía- Dean frunció el ceño- Pero está bien, todavía puedo arreglarlo, la policía solo tiene sospechas, no pueden confirmarlo porque no deje evidencia, no hay nada que me inculpe, soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-soltó a Dean sonriendo- ¿Sabes algo? No era parte del plan lo que pasó, no, claro que no, solo quería darles un susto y ojala, que tu murieras en el camino pero eso… las cosas resultaron de otra manera…- Dean intentó hablar pero la mordaza se lo impidió- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro, de seguro te haces la gran pregunta ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? Es tu culpa ¿Sabes? Es tu maldita y puta culpa que las cosas hayan acabado así-

Le propinó un fuerte golpe a Dean en la mejilla. El rubio lo miró asustado, no entendía que estaba pasando pero tenía relación con el accidente. Alister volvió a golpear hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. Dean podía sentir la sangre que resbalaba de su labio hasta perderse por su cuello.

-¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste morir también? Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas Dean pero ya ves, supongo que tendré que acabar esto con mis propias manos- tomó a Dean por la mandíbula con fuerza- Esta bien, solo tengo que deshacerme de ti y todo esto se acabara, nadie podrá culparme porque no hay evidencia, nadie puede culparme de la muerte de Gabriel ni la tuya porque no hay evidencia-

Alister comenzó a reírse frenéticamente y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Dean, ese loco planeaba matarlo y por lo que comprendió. El accidente que sufrió junto a Gabriel fue obra suya, vagamente recordó algo que le dijo Sam, exceso de velocidad, ese perro que se cruzo de improviso y los frenos del auto cortado, ¿Alister había cortado los frenos? ¿Alister había provocado el accidente? ¿Alister había causado la muerte de Gabriel? Recordó las peleas que tuvo con Gabriel ese mes, las veces que vio y escuchó como Alister sembraba cizaña entre ambos. La idea de que Alister tuviera que ver con los mensajes y las cartas que le llegaron le hicieron sentido, ¡Alister había intentado separarlos! Y como no lo consiguió, provocó el accidente pero las cosas se les fueron de las manos.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como Alister salía de la habitación sonriendo. Comenzó a forcejear sin conseguir liberarse, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Alister lo matara, antes de que terminara de atar los cabos sueltos y acabara lo que comenzó. Unas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas al no ser capaz de liberarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras rogaba porque alguien lo ayudaba, mientras suplicaba por que vinieran a rescatarlo, mientras rogaba porque Castiel estuviera a su lado.

Castiel sintió una opresión en el pecho y se detuvo cerca del parque. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, uno muy similar al día en que Gabriel y Dean tuvieron el accidente. Daba por hecho que la policía estaba en la compañía pero no sabía a dónde ir para buscar a Dean, estaba desesperándose cuando se le ocurrió algo. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la compañía, no había estado los últimos dos años y tampoco conocía muy bien a Alister como para saber donde tenían a Dean pero si había alguien que podía ayudarlo.

Entró casi corriendo a la compañía y preguntó en la recepción por Benny, la mujer le dijo que estaba en una importante reunión pero Castiel pasó de ella para entrar a la habitación sin molestarse en tocar. Los seis hombres que había dentro lo quedaron mirando. Benny se acercó algo confundido.

-Castiel-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Estoy ocupado-

-Se llevaron a Dean-

-¿Qué?-

Benny se disculpó con las personas que estaba teniendo la reunión y salió al pasillo con Castiel, este le explicó todo, incluyendo las sospechas que existían sobre Alister.

-Oh Dios-

-Y ahora ese infeliz está con Dean, él no aparece por ninguna parte, lo he llamado pero no responde su teléfono y tengo un muy mal presentimiento, Benny-

-Castiel-

-Por favor necesito que me ayudes, tú conoces a Alister, tiene que haber un lugar donde se haya llevado a Dean-

-Vamos-

Benny hizo un par de preguntas en recepción y luego le indicó a Castiel que subieran a su auto. Ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-La recepcionista dijo que Alister se fue hace tres horas-

-Dios-

-En un auto de la compañía- Castiel lo miró- No todo el personal lo sabe pero esos autos tienen incorporados GPS en caso de robo y esas cosas-

-Tengo que avisarle a la policía-

Benny sacó su teléfono para comenzar a teclear algo, al cabo de unos minutos hizo asintió despacio para sacar un lápiz y anotar una dirección.

-Aquí es donde está el auto- Castiel miro el lugar.

-¿Dónde es eso?-

-Según las indicaciones del mapa, es una de las casas que hay a las afueras de la ciudad, por el lado norte-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Benny?-

-Bueno- el hombre suspiro- No quiero que nadie lo sepa pero en vista de las circunstancias es lo de menos-

-Benny-

-Mi padre es el dueño-

-¿Qué?-

-Dentro de unos meses, mi padre se retirara del negocio y quiere que yo tome su lugar, por eso estoy… haciendo algo de investigación en terreno, nadie sabe mi identidad, así aprendo del negocio y conozco a las personas que trabajan para mi padre-

-Benny-

-Por eso estoy al tanto de varias cosas que nadie más conoce- Castiel lo miró fijamente- Eso no importa ahora, llama a la policía y dales la dirección-

Castiel asintió mientras Benny conducía hacia el lado norte de la ciudad. Luego de avisarle a la policía sobre lo ocurrido, llamó a Sam y Balthazar para contarles lo que acababa de descubrir. El castaño dio un breve asentimiento antes de cortar la llamada. Castiel miró a través de la ventana mientras rogaba porque Dean se mantuviera a salvo, porque consiguieran llegar a tiempo y que ese infeliz no lastimara a Dean.

El rubio soltó un grito que fue acallado por la mordaza. Alister había clavado el cuchillo en su muslo derecho y le daba vueltas lentamente, deleitándose con su sufrimiento. Dean apretó los puños mientras tensaba su cuerpo por el dolor.

-No tienes derecho a lloriquear, Dean, si te hubieras muerto en ese hospital, nada de esto estaría pasando. Entiendes que es tu culpa ¿Verdad?- Dean lo miró llorando por el dolor- ¿Apuesto a que nunca lo supiste? A mí me gustaba Gabriel pero para él- su mirada se ensombreció- Siempre eras tú, Dean esto, Dean esto otro, Dean hizo esto, siempre era, Dean, Dean, Dean, ¡Dean!- giró el cuchillo con fuerza- Jamás entendí que demonios vio en ti, solo eres un idiota, como sea, un día se lo dije, que te dejara y se fuera conmigo, ustedes no tenían futuro pero Gabriel se negó, se enfadó mucho cuando dije que eras una puta barata pero nadie me rechaza y mucho menos por una cosa como tú. Así que ideé un plan, Gabriel me hablaba mucho sobre ti, lo perfecto que eras, lo fabuloso que eres- Dean lo miró fijamente- Sé lo que piensas y la respuesta es sí, yo envié esas cartas y te envié esos mensajes, planeaba separarlos pero tú no te rendías, no te alejabas de Gabriel y mira como acabó. Yo no quería matarlo a él Dean, esa mañana, hablé con Gabriel y me dijo que planeaba dejarte, no sabes el gusto que me dio cuando lo oí. Lo invité a comer y aceptó, así que me escabullí hasta el estacionamiento, solo tenía que darte un buen susto y sacarte del camino pero jamás estuvo dentro de mis planes que Gabriel subiera al auto, jamás estuvo dentro de mis planes que Gabriel condujera. Le dije que estaría mejor sin ti, que era lo mejor, que solo eres un imbécil que no se lo merecía y Gabriel se enfadó, si tan solo me hubiera escuchado y se hubiera quedado conmigo, no habría muerto, se supone que tú irías solo en el auto, él que debía tener ese accidente eras tú, no Gabriel, no estaba en los planes que él fuera ahí, ¿Y sabes porque lo hizo? Todo porque te trate de puta, todo porque Gabriel seguía amándote-

Dean comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de Alister, no era culpa lo que sentía, si no una enorme rabia, lloraba por el enfado de pensar que Alister había hecho todo eso por la simple razón de que estaba despechado. Que Gabriel había muerto por culpa de ese imbécil, por culpa de un estúpido que no aceptó un no como respuesta. Una intensa ira lo invadió y por primera vez en su vida, deseó matar a alguien, deseó matar a Alister.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Castiel se movía inquieto en el asiento, su mal presentimiento se intensificaba con cada segundo y temía por la vida de Dean. Benny aceleró el auto hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, según la dirección del GPS tenían que estar cerca de la casa o lo que fuera. Benny revisó la dirección de nuevo para aminorar la velocidad. Se detuvieron frente a un camino de tierra y estacionaron el auto.

-Tendremos que seguir a pie- al poco andar Castiel divisó algo entre los arbustos.

-Mira- ambos se acercaron y vieron un auto oculto entre lo arbusto- Creo que estamos cerca-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y continuaron el camino hasta que luego de unos minutos divisaron una casa.

-¿Estás listo, Castiel?-

-Sí, vamos por ese bastardo-

Dean apretó los puños cuando ese bastardo lo apuñalo en el abdomen y giró el cuchillo para deleitarse con su dolor. El rubio no le dio el placer de gritar, la ira que sentía contra ese sujeto le ayudaba a mantenerse firme mientras movía sus manos para intentar alcanzar el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacar su llavero donde tenía, entre otras cosas, un pequeño cuchillo. Le ayudó que Alister pensara que estaba retorciéndose por el dolor, porque así podría buscar a consciencia en sus bolsillos. Logró dar con el llavero y lo sacó con cuidado para buscar a tientas el cuchillo. Alister sacó el cuchillo despacio para arrojarlo a un lado y luego sacó una pistola de su pantalón.

-Esto ya se alargó demasiado, es hora de matarte- Dean lo miró desafiante- Adiós Dean, hasta nunca-

-¡Dean!-

El rubio giró un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó los gritos que lo llamaban y reconoció la voz de Castiel. Alister ocultó el arma y se quedó tras la puerta. Los pasos se acercaron y Dean entró en pánico, ese hombre iba a matar a Castiel con tal de cubrir sus rastros. La idea lo aterró e intentó gritar pero la maldita mordaza se lo impedía, dio con el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la soga lo más rápido que pudo. Escuchó un ruido y miró a Alister antes de ver como la puerta se abría.

-¡Dean!- Castiel entró corriendo seguido de Benny- Oh Dios, mira como te ha dejado- el menor le quitó la mordaza despacio- Dean-

-¡Es una trampa!-

-Vaya, vaya- Benny y Castiel se voltearon para encontrarse con Alister, este cerró la puerta mientras les apuntaba con un arma- No me esperaba esto, tienes una suerte endemoniada Dean pero ya no más, ahora no fallaré-

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito Castiel muy enojado- No te lo perdonaré jamás, ¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Gabriel!-

-Así que ya lo sabes-

-¡Todos lo saben!- Dean se apresuró en cortar la soga, aprovechando que Castiel bloqueaba la vision de Alister- Es cosa de tiempo para que la policía llegue e iras a prisión-

-¿En serio? Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, no pueden culparme de nada, no tienen pruebas y ustedes… desaparecerán para siempre-

-Infeliz-

-Dejaremos la charla para otro momento, no hay tiempo-

Benny fue por Alister con la intención de golpearlo pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo golpeó en el rostro para arrojarlo a un lado del cuarto. Castiel iba a atacarlo pero Alister le apuntó con arma mientras sonreía.

-No quería hacer esto, Cas pero no me dejas opciones, es una lástima que vayas a morir por culpa de ese imbécil, realmente no entiendo que vieron Gabriel y tú en ese bastardo-

Castiel iba a golpearlo pero fue arrojado a un lado y Alister le apuntó sonriendo. El menor ya daba todo por acabado y cerró los fuerzas al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el disparó.

-¡Castiel!- grito Benny y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

Balthazar condujo lo más rápido que pudo para ir a la dirección que Castiel les había dado. Sam le gritó que se detuviera y vieron el auto de Benny estacionado junto a un camino de tierra. Ambos se bajaron rápidamente para ir a través del bosque, al poco andar dieron con otro auto y minutos después con la cabaña.

-Es aquí- dijo Sam mirando el lugar.

-Bien, espera a la policía, Sammy, yo entrare-

-No, claro que no-

-Escucha- tomó a Sam por los hombros- No sabemos qué tan peligroso es ese sujeto y no permitiré que resultes herido-

-Balthy…-

-Perdí a mis padres, perdí a Gabriel, Castiel y Dean están en peligro y no voy a perderte a ti también- Sam lo miró fijamente- Por favor espera aquí-

-Ten cuidado- Sam acaricio su mejilla- Por favor ten cuidado-

-Estaré bien, ve a esperar a la policía para que le indiques el camino-

Sam asintió despacio antes de ir corriendo hacia la carretera. Rogaba internamente porque todo estuviera bien, porque ese mal presentimiento que sentía solo fuera su nerviosismo. Se quedó en la carretera esperando la llegada de la policía, esperando que Balthazar estuviera bien, esperando que su hermano, Castiel y Benny estuvieran bien. En ese momento se dio cuenta que esperar era un asco.

Castiel abrió los ojos llorando para darse cuenta que Dean lo había protegido y recibió el disparo en el pecho. Alister le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Dean!- Castiel se arrodilló a su lado llorando mientras cubría la herida con sus manos- Dios no… por favor Dean no… no puedes morir aquí, ¿me escuchas? Dean tú no, por favor tú no-

Dean tosió sangre para observar al menor, vio como Alister tomaba a Castiel por el cabello para darle una fuerte patada en el estomago y luego lo arrojó a un lado del cuarto para comenzar a golpearlo. Benny intentó ayudarlo pero Alister lo golpeó con la pistola en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Vio como le apuntaba con el arma a Castiel.

-Ya tuve suficiente de esto, es una pena que deba matarte, Castiel, me caías bien-

-¡Dean!- el rubio reconoció la voz y se giró hacia la puerta para mirar a Balthazar que entraba.

-Por favor, ¿Cuántos más vienen a rescatar a ese imbécil?- soltó Alister enojado- Bien, me hare cargo de ti-

Balthazar miró a Benny en el suelo, a Castiel que estaba tosiendo sangre mientras tenía las manos en su estomago y a Dean que tenía sangre en la boca y en su pecho.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Balthazar. Ahora tu hermanito no morirá solo-

-Cassie…-

Balthazar sintió una intensa ira que se apoderaba de él al ver el estado en que estaba su hermano. Había jurado proteger a Castiel, primero a sus padres y luego a Gabriel. Se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y embistió a Alister, haciendo que arrojara el arma al otro lado del cuarto. Ambos cayeron al suelo luchando, intentando dominar al otro. Balthazar le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla pero el mayor tenía fuerza y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para luego arrojarlo a un lado del cuarto. Castiel los miró llorando, Alister estaba sobre su hermano mayor golpeándolo, la idea de perder a Balthazar lo aterró y se abalanzó sobre Alister para golpearlo e intentar detenerlo.

Dean se giró para arrastrarse por el suelo, su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse pero no podía ceder ahora, tenía que alcanzar la pistola y acabar con Alister antes de que lastimara a Castiel y Balthazar, no iba a permitir que ese hombre se saliera con la suya, no iba a permitir que su crimen quedara impune. Estiró la mano hasta que consiguió alcanzar el arma y respiró agitado.

-¡Suéltalo!-

Dean se giró despacio e intentó incorporarse para quedar de rodillas. Vio como Alister había golpeado a Castiel para dejarlo a un lado del cuarto y alzaba el cuchillo con la intensión de matar a Balthazar. Ambos forcejeaban con el arma. Dean le apuntó a pesar de que su vista se tornaba nublosa.

-Alister…- el mencionado se volteo- Vete al infierno… maldito bastardo…-

El rubio jaló el gatillo al ver que Alister arremetía contra él, le disparó directo al abdomen pero el hombre no cedió y le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro.

-Maldito infeliz, ¡Debiste morir en ese puto accidente! ¡¿Por qué mierda no pudiste morir ahí?!-

-¡No!-

Castiel embistió a Alister y ambos cayeron a un lado, rodaron por el suelo hasta que la pared los detuvo. El mayor le hizo un corte en la mejilla y alzó el cuchillo con la intensión de matarlo.

-Cas…- susurró Dean casi sin fuerza pero logró empuñar el arma una última vez- Cas no…-

Dean hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas y disparó dos veces, impactando a Alister en la espalda. Dejó caer el arma y se afirmó con sus manos en el suelo cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Alister se levantó mirándolo con odio y se fue corriendo por la puerta. Dean se dejó caer al suelo mientras tosía sangre, todo el cuarto estaba dando vueltas y su cuerpo amenazaba con quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento. Sintió unas manos que cubrían su pecho y vio a Castiel que lloraba.

-Resiste Dean, estarás bien, la policía vendrá pronto-

-Cas… ¿Estás… bien?-

-Sí… por favor resiste-

-¿Y Balthy?-

-Aun vivo…- respondió el mayor acercándose a ellos adolorido- Y Benny también-

-Menos mal…- tosió sangre mirando a Castiel- Menos mal… que están bien…-

-No hables, por favor Dean… por favor resiste- rogó Castiel llorando- Por favor resiste-

-Lo siento Cas… por mi culpa…-

-No, no digas eso, sabes que el accidente no fue tu culpa, ese infeliz lo planeó todo-

-Lo sé… pero es mi culpa que… estés herido- Dean estiró su mano para limpiar la sangre del labio del menor- Pensé que… Alister te mataría y… tenia tanto miedo… ya perdí a Gabriel… terminaría de morirme si… te pierdo a ti también…-

-Dean-

-Ese infeliz pagara… pagara lo que hizo… Gabriel al fin podrá… descansar en paz-

-No Dean, por favor resiste, yo estoy aquí, no puedes dejarme, Dean, te lo ruego, no ahora, Dean yo te- el rubio cubrió su boca con un dedo y sonrió.

-No…Cas… por favor no lo digas…- Dean sonrió un poco- Mereces ser feliz… y yo… yo no puedo… hacerte feliz ahora…-

-Dean…- Castiel lo miró llorando- Dean no…-

-Gracias por… todo… Estoy feliz de haberte… conocido… Balthy… cuida a Sammy y Cas… no dejes que se rindan… no los dejes…- Dean dejó caer su mano a un lado y Castiel lo miró llorando.

-Dean… ¿Dean?- Balthazar lo miró llorando- Dean no… por favor tú no… ¡Dean! ¡Dean!-

Lo que ocurrió después le pareció una eternidad a Castiel. La policía llegó luego de unos segundos y llevaron a Dean hasta la ambulancia que estaba esperando en la carretera. Sam comenzó a llorar al ver el estado en que traían a su hermano. Los paramédicos le permitieron ir con ellos. Castiel suplicó que se lo permitieran pero no lo dejaron, Benny les indicó que se marcharan en su auto y que él se haría cargo de informar a la policía sobre lo ocurrido. Balthazar condujo a toda velocidad mientras miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano. Castiel iba llorando y mirando la ambulancia que iba a unos metros por delante de ellos. No quería perder a Dean, ya fue suficiente con Gabriel, estaba seguro que si algo le ocurría al rubio, Castiel no iba a ser capaz de superarlo.

_-Dean, despierta-_

_-Mmm…-_

_-No es hora de dormir, Dean- el rubio abrió los ojos y pestaño un par de veces para mirar el extraño lugar._

_-¿Eh?-_

_Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al no reconocer el cuarto completamente blanco donde se encontraba. Dio varias vueltas cuando escuchó su nombre de nuevo y caminó hacia lo que parecía ser la salida. Abrió la puerta despacio y apareció en una estación de trenes._

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

_-¿No reconoces el lugar?- se giró asustado para encontrarse con él._

_-Gabe…-_

_-Hola Dean-_

_-¿Estoy soñando? Tú estás…-_

_-¿Muerto? Sí, esto no es un sueño Dean, que más desearía yo que lo fuera-_

_-Gabriel…- Dean lo abrazó con fuerza- Perdóname-_

_-Shhhh, no tienes que disculparte Dean, no has hecho nada malo-_

_-Pero yo…-_

_-No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, permití que mis celos me cegaran y peleamos por nada-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-Lo siento Dean- este lo miro llorando- Te quiero mucho-_

_-No me dejes-_

_-Te quiero Dean y créeme que me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo pero este no es tu lugar-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Tú debes regresar-_

_-¿Regresar?- _

_-Aquí- dijo colocando su mano en el pecho de Dean- Alister te disparó cuando protegiste a Cas- Dean bajo la vista recordando lo ocurrido._

_-¿Estoy muerto?-_

_-No Dean, aun no pero si te quedas aquí… si te quedas conmigo tu cuerpo morirá-_

_-Gabe…-_

_-Dean- el castaño lo tomó por las mejillas sonriendo un poco- Te amo mucho pero tu lugar no es conmigo, no ahora, tienes algo importante que hacer-_

_-Pero yo-_

_-No Dean, tú eres un buen hombre y yo fui muy feliz a tu lado, no estoy enfadado contigo, ni nada por el estilo, te quiero mucho y por eso estoy aquí porque no quiero que mueras, quiero que regreses, con Castiel-_

_-Gabriel…-_

_-Yo sé lo que sientes Dean- el rubio comenzó a llorar- No, no tienes que tienes llorar, no has hecho nada malo Dean, no tienes idea de lo horrible que me he sentido al saber que estás mal por mi culpa, por favor Dean, yo te amo y fuimos felices juntos pero lo nuestro terminó y tú debes intentar ser feliz, no puedes vivir culpándote, no puedes vivir intentando compensarme, ni mucho menos lastimándote- besó las muñecas del rubio- Quiero verte feliz Dean, quiero que seas feliz- Dean escuchó un ruido y vio un tren que se detenía en el andén- Ya tengo que irme-_

_-¡No te vayas!-_

_-Sé que estás asustado, Dean pero nada va a cambiar si te quedas quieto, no quiero que tu vida se acabe porque te sientes culpable, yo no estoy enfadado contigo Dean y me dolería mucho saber que estás lastimándote por mi culpa-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-Lo único que deseo, Dean, es que seas feliz, que tomes la decisión correcta y seas feliz-_

_-Gabriel-_

_-Sé feliz Dean, es mi último deseo para ti-_

_Dean lo vio subió al tren y como se alejaba hasta desaparecer. El rubio miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer mientras lloraba. _

_-Gabriel…-_

_-¡Dean!- _

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¡Dean!-_

Sam comenzó a llorar al ver que su hermano estaba muriendo ante sus ojos. Comenzó a gritarle para que reaccionara pero no había caso. Vio como los paramédicos le aplicaban los primeros auxilios y luego lo bajaron de la ambulancia.

-¡Dean!-

Balthazar estacionó el auto y Castiel bajo corriendo para ver como dejaban a Dean en una camilla, corrió a su lado para mirarlo llorando y tomó su mano.

-¡Dean despierta! ¡Por favor despierta!- lo llevaron corriendo a emergencias- ¡Dean no me dejes!- grito entre lagrimas, una enfermera le impidió el paso al pabellón de cirugía y Castiel se afirmó en la puerta llorando- Dean… te lo ruego… por favor no me dejes, por regresa…- cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cara- Aun no te he dicho… cuanto te amo…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Queda solo un capitulo más el epilogo y se acaba. Gracias por leer! :)


	15. Capitulo 14

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por tu review Green. Aqui dejos los dos capis finales. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14**

La espera se les hizo eterna. Dean llevaba una hora y media en el pabellón de cirugía y nadie salía para avisarles sobre el estado del rubio. Sam estaba llorando mientras Balthazar lo abrazaba con fuerza. Castiel daba vueltas por el pasillo ante la mirada atenta de Lucifer y Crowley. No había dicho una palabra desde que Dean estaba dentro y se negaba a sentarse o que alguien lo tocara.

Balthazar miró a su hermano y bajó la vista, sabía que no podía hacer nada por Castiel, sin importar lo que dijera o cuanto intentara consolarlo no serviría, lo único que podía calmar a Castiel, lo único que podía hacerlo reaccionar en este momento, era que el doctor saliera por esa puerta y les dijera que Dean estaba bien.

Sam alzó la vista cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban raudos por el pasillo y vio a Benny. El mayor miró a Castiel que parecía no darse aludido con su presencia y luego se acercó a Sam.

-La policía allanó el departamento de Alister y encontraron pruebas que lo relacionaban con el accidente y también habían cartas, las mismas que usó para crear las peleas entre Dean y Gabriel- Castiel reaccionó ante esas palabras y se acerco.

-¿Dónde está ese infeliz?-

-No tiene caso, Castiel-

-¿Escapó? ¡¿Ese maldito escapó?!- grito muy enojado.

-No, está muerto- Castiel lo miró fijamente- Los disparos fueron graves y se desangró antes de llegar al hospital, Alister está muerto-

-Se lo tiene merecido- dijo Balthazar frunciendo el ceño.

-No- respondió Castiel enojado- Ese infeliz se merecía algo peor que la muerte-

-Cassie-

-Ese bastardo se merecía pudrirse en la cárcel por lo que hizo-

Castiel se quedó afirmado en la pared junto a la puerta que daba al pabellón de cirugía. Balthazar intercambio una mirada con su pareja antes de fijarse en Castiel, le dolía verlo de esa manera y lo peor de todo, era la impotencia que sentía por no ser capaz de ayudarlo o hacer algo por él.

Pasadas dos horas y media, salió un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Dean. Sam se acercó casi corriendo al igual que Castiel, quien interrogó al doctor sobre el estado del rubio.

-Logramos extraer la bala, había perdido mucha sangre y lo perdimos durante unos segundos-

-No- Castiel comenzó a llorar- Dean… ¿Dean está…?-

-Ese chico debe tener una voluntad muy fuerte o alguien no lo quiere arriba todavía- Sam lo miró fijamente.

-Entonces…-

-Se encuentra bien, a pesar de los contratiempos la cirugía fue un éxito y Dean se encuentra estable. Lo mantendremos en observación está noche para ver como evoluciona y si todo está bien, lo llevaremos a otro cuarto mañana, en donde podrán verlo-

-¿Podemos verlo ahora?- pregunto Castiel.

-No, Dean está bajo el efecto de la anestesia y debe descansar, estás horas serán cruciales para su recuperación. Dependiendo de cómo pase la noche podrán verlo mañana-

Sam le agradeció mientras sonreía abrazando a Balthazar, su hermano estaba bien, daba por hecho que se mejoraría pronto y estaría como nuevo. Castiel comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía, tenía tanto miedo de perder a Dean también, si algo llegaba a pasarle, no sabía qué hacer. Lucifer lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que Dean se pondrá bien-

-Es cierto, es tan terco que no se rendirá- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-Sí- respondió Castiel limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tienes que descansar Cas, ese hombre también te lastimó-

-No, no me moveré de aquí hasta que comprobar con mis ojos que Dean está bien-

-Cas-

-Me quedare-

Castiel se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente esperando noticias de Dean. Balthazar había convencido a Sam de que fuera con Crowley y Lucifer a comer algo. Se sentó a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Dean estará bien, Cassie, no se rendirá fácilmente, es muy terco-

-Balthy…-

-Tenía miedo… cuando ese hombre intentó lastimarte… no quiero perderte, Castiel-

-Yo también tenía miedo… cuando lo vi con el cuchillo y como intentaba herirte… no quiero perderte Balthy, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo-

-Cassie-

-Voy a quedarme contigo-

-¿Y Lucifer?-

-Terminamos… lo quiero pero… no lo amo- Balthazar acaricio su cabeza despacio- Yo siempre he amado a Dean… me fui a Londres con la intensión de olvidarlo pero ni siquiera en esos años… conseguí hacerlo… ya no quiero mentirme, Balthy, no quiero seguir huyendo… yo amo a Dean, lo amo mucho… ¿Crees que Gabe me odie?-

-No digas tonterías, Cassie- Balthazar besó su mejilla- Gabe solo quiere tu felicidad, él te pidió que cuidaras de Dean, él sabía muy bien que tú eres el único que podía sacarlo de ese abismo negro, él sabía muy bien que tú eres el único que puede hacerlo sonreír de nuevo-

-Balthy-

-Estoy seguro que Gabe estaría bien con esto, porque él los ama a los dos y desea que sean felices-

-¿Entonces… no me odiaría?-

-Nunca pequeño, eso jamás ocurrirá-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. Ya no se sentía mal por los sentimientos que albergaba por Dean. Ya no le dolía tanto el recuerdo de ese fatídico día en el hospital. Gabriel sabía sus sentimientos por Dean y se disculpo por hacerlo sufrir, aun cuando no debía hacerlo. Sabía muy bien que el castaño siempre lo sobreprotegía al igual que Balthazar y que ambos solo querían su felicidad. Desde el día que enterraron a Gabriel que no iba a verlo a su tumba, se sentía tan culpable por sus sentimientos pero ahora era distinto, iba a cuidar de Dean y lo haría feliz, tal como se lo prometió a Gabriel. Se prometió mentalmente que cuando Dean estuviera bien, iría a ver a Gabriel. Ahora se sentía capaz de estar frente a su tumba sin sentirse miserable, era capaz de visitarlo con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

Pasado el medio día, el doctor les comunicó sobre el estado de Dean, el rubio estaba evolucionando favorablemente y lo habían trasladado a una habitación en donde podrían verlo. La mejor noticia fue cuando el doctor les dijo que Dean estaba consciente y no presentaba ningún daño a causa de sus heridas. El doctor les permitió verlo pero solo podría entrar una persona. Sam tomó la mano de Balthazar y sonrió.

-Ve Cas-

-Pero Sammy, tú-

-Está bien, sé que a quien necesita Dean ahora es a ti, yo puedo esperar-

-Gracias-

Castiel entró a la habitación y vio que Dean estaba sentado mientras una enfermera le hacía algunas preguntas y revisaba sus reflejos. La mujer asintió dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden y salió del cuarto. Dean bajó la vista suspirando.

-Apenas llevas unos minutos consciente y ya estás aburrido- Dean giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Cas…-

-Hola Dean- el rubio iba a decir algo pero Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Dean-

-Cas-

-Estábamos tan preocupados por ti-

-Ustedes-

-Tranquilo, todos están bien y ansiosos por verte, tuve el privilegio de ser el primero-

-Cas-

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, todo se acabó Dean… Alister está muerto- el rubio asintió mirándolo.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Cas… yo…- recordó el sueño que tuvo con Gabriel o lo que fuera- Cas… tengo algo que decirte, yo- el menor cubrió su boca con un dedo y negó sonriendo.

-Escuchare todo lo que quieras luego de esto-

Antes de que Dean pudiera entender sus palabras, Castiel lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo. El rubio cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese toque, saboreando ese beso que era solo el comienzo de todo lo que vendría por delante. Luego de unos segundos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse.

-Cas…-

-Déjame decirlo correctamente, Dean- sonrió un poco- Te amo, te amo Dean Winchester-

-Cas- Dean acaricio su mejilla sonriendo- Yo también te amo, Castiel Novak-

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber-

Volvió a besarlo varias veces. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo indeterminado hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta. Castiel abandonó esos labios con pesar y tomó la mano de Dean.

-Cas-

-Es el turno de Sam para que te vea, está muy preocupado por ti. Te repondrás bien muy pronto y regresaremos a casa, en donde me encargare personalmente de cuidarte- besó el dorso de la mano de Dean y este sonrió- Te amo Dean-

-Cas- este lo miró- Cuando salga del hospital… quiero ir a ver a Gabriel- el menor lo miro unos segundos y asintió para besar su mano de nuevo.

-Iremos juntos-

-Sí-

Compartieron un último beso antes de que Castiel saliera de la habitación para permitirle a Sam entrar. Las cosas estaban resultando bien, por fin las cosas estaban mejorando.

Dean debió permanecer cuatro días en el hospital antes de que le dieran el alta. El rubio se negó a guardar reposo pero Castiel lo terminó convenciendo de que debía hacerle caso al doctor.

Dean hojeaba una revista cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta, le indicó que entrara y vio a Lucifer que traía una chaqueta en la mano.

-Lucifer-

-Vengo a despedirme, Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi vuelo sale en una hora- Dean bajo la vista mientras el mayor se acercaba.

-Yo…-

-No tienes que decir algo, Dean, no has hecho algo malo- el rubio lo miró- Cuando conocí a Castiel… estaba muy triste y esa misma aura de tristeza fue la que me enamoró. Yo sabía que algo faltaba, a pesar de que Castiel estaba a mi lado, y cuando te conocí lo comprendí. Cuando Castiel te mira, es como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y sonríe de una manera… que jamás tuvo conmigo-

-Lucifer…-

-Está bien, Dean, yo amo a Castiel y por eso quiero que él sea feliz, así como yo lo fui con él estos años, quiero que Castiel conozca la misma felicidad y sé que tú puedes dársela, Dean, sé que a tu lado será feliz. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Sí-

-Promete, Dean, prométeme que vas a cuidarlo y lo amaras de la forma que se merece. Quiero irme sabiendo que Castiel estará bien y que por sobre todas las cosas, estará con alguien que lo ame y sé que tú eres esa persona Dean, por favor-

-Lo prometo-

-Gracias Dean, fue un gusto conocerte- lo abrazó sonriendo- Espero que te recuperes pronto-

-Gracias Lucifer… espero que volvamos a vernos-

-Claro, no creo que sea pronto pero dalo por hecho- Dean asintió sonriendo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje-

-Gracias, nos vemos Dean-

-Nos vemos Lucifer-

Vio como el mayor se marchaba de la habitación y se quedó mirando las sabanas. Ya no se sentía tan mal como antes. Tomó la fotografía de Gabriel que había en el velador y sonrió, ya no se sentía triste cuando lo recordaba, ya no sentía pena cuando miraba sus fotografías. Ahora podía mirar a Gabriel sin sentirse mal, sin sentirse culpable, se sentía capaz de ir a su tumba sin tener remordimientos por lo ocurrido. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio a Castiel que entraba sonriendo mientras sostenía una rosa en sus manos.

-Es para ti, te has portado muy bien- ambos se besaron y el rubio sonrió- Dean-

Sin duda era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, había pasado por algo horrible pero aun tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Para estar con la persona que amaba. Había perdido a Gabriel, se había sentido horrible y había intentado matarse, las cicatrices de sus muñecas se lo recordarían para siempre. Miró a Castiel que sonría y correspondió ese gesto, no todo era malo, ya no veía las cosas grises, ni sentía deseos de herirse. Desde que Castiel llegó a su vida había sido un ángel, desde el primer día en que se conocieron, cada momento que pasaron juntos y ahora que regresó para apoyarlo, sin duda Castiel era un ángel, su ángel. El ángel que estaría a su lado para cuidarlo sin importar las dificultades.

Había perdido a Gabriel de una manera horrible pero no se sentía culpable, jamás lo olvidaría y siempre tendría un cariño por él, y el vacío que dejó en su corazón, ahora lo llenaba, en parte, Castiel, su ángel lo había sacado del abismo en el que estuvo. Ese pequeño ángel le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo.


	16. Capitulo 15: Epilogo

**Capitulo 15**

**Epilogo.**

Luego de una semana Dean fue capaz de levantarse. Por fin podía dejar de hacer reposo, no es que le molestara recibir las atenciones de Castiel pero se aburría de muerte en la habitación sin poder levantarse.

Las cosas estaban marchando muy bien desde que salió del hospital. Poco a poco todo iba volviendo a su curso normal. Terminó de arreglarse la camisa, tomó el ramo de rosas azules y salió por el pasillo para ir al living donde estaba Sam, Balthazar y Castiel. Se acercó al menor tomando su mano.

-Estoy listo-

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunto Sam curioso.

-A un lugar muy importante- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos a visitar a Gabe-

Sam lo miró unos segundos pero Dean continúo sonriendo. Vio como ambos se dirigían a la puerta y por unos segundos pensó en detenerlos pero Balthazar se lo impidió abrazándolo.

-Balthy-

-No Sammy, esto es algo que ambos deben hacer solos-

-Pero…-

-Ellos estarán bien, tienes que confiar en ellos-

-Balthy-

-Nuestros niños estarán bien- Sam lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres muy fuerte Balthy… a pesar de todo… siempre estás viendo por nosotros-

-Los quiero mucho Sammy y hare todo lo que pueda para que estén bien-

-Balthy- Sam lo miró- Yo te cuidaré ahora, no tienes que cargar con todo tu solo- el mayor sonrió besando su frente.

-Sé que estás conmigo, Sammy y no sé qué haría sin ti-

-Nunca voy a dejarte- dijo para abrazarlo mientras sonreía- Nunca-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Promesa-

-Me alegra oírlo porque entonces puedo hacer esto-

-¿Eh?- Sam lo miró curioso cuando Balthazar buscó algo en sus bolsillos y le enseñó una pequeña cajita negra.

-Ábrela- el castaño obedeció curioso y vio los dos anillos.

-Balthy- el mayor tomó uno de los anillos y se arrodilló frente al castaño para tomar su mano.

-Sam Winchester, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡Claro que quiero!-

Balthazar le colocó el anillo y Sam se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lo besaba sonriendo. Estaba tan feliz. EL mayor sonrió mirándolo y le enseñó su mano moviendo sus dedos.

-Bueno, yo aun no estoy comprometido- Sam sonrió y tomó el anillo.

-Balthazar Novak, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-No lo sé, es muy precipitado y- Sam le dio un golpecito en la frente- Solo bromeo, Sammy, claro que quiero casarme contigo, es lo que más deseo-

Sam le colocó el anillo y ambos se besaron para luego tomarse de las manos sin dejar de sonreír.

Dean estaba inquieto mientras iban en el taxi, le traía malos recuerdos subirse a un auto. Sintió algo cálido contra su mano y giró la cabeza despacio, Castiel tomaba su mano mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para calmarlo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel. Sin duda ese angelito tenía un extraño poder sobre él, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa a su lado.

Ambos bajaron del taxi y se tomaron de la mano cuando entraron al cementerio. Dean estaba algo ansioso, era la primera vez que visitaba la tumba de Gabriel pero hacerlo en compañía de Castiel lo calmaba un poco, sabía que el menor estaría a su lado, sin importar lo que ocurriera iban a estar juntos.

Castiel lo guio en silencio, podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno pero era algo normal, incluso él estaba algo temeroso pero ambos debían hacerlo, y lo calmaba la idea de que lo hacían juntos.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una lapida y Dean tragó saliva cuando leyó el nombre de Gabriel. Intercambio una mirada con Castiel y ambos se arrodillaron frente a la lapida dejando las flores con cuidado. Dean miró el lugar tristemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. Castiel tomó su mano mientras miraba la lapida.

-Hola hermanito… siento mucho no haber venido antes… mira con quien he venido- Dean sonrió un poco.

-Hola Gabe…- Castiel besó su mano- Perdóname por no haber antes… no me sentía capaz de…- se quedó unos segundos en silencio y respiró profundo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano libre- Gracias por todo Gabe, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, gracias por lo hiciste en el hospital- Castiel lo miró confundido- Vi a Gabriel… cuando estaba en el pabellón, si no fuera por él… estoy seguro que ahora estaría muerto-

-Dean-

-Gracias Gabriel, tenías razón, yo aun tengo algo que hacer- besó la mano de Castiel- Jamás voy a olvidarte Gabe, siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón y nadie jamás podrá reemplazarte- Tomó ambas manos de Castiel las besó- Pero voy a intentarlo, voy a ser feliz Gabe y si tengo una oportunidad de serlo, es con Cas, este pequeño angelito es el único que puede hacerme feliz, te juro que voy a cuidarlo y protegerlo. Ya no tienes que preocuparte, ambos vamos a estar bien-

-Dean- Castiel sonrió- Yo cuidare de Dean, Gabe, tal como te lo prometí, incluso lo convencí de hacer reposo estas semana y sabes lo terco que es-

-Oye-

-Es la verdad, eres muy terco, Dean, con Sammy ya pensábamos amarrarte a la cama-

-Idiota-

-Yo también te quiero- Dean lo abrazó mirando la lapida.

-Gracias por todo Gabe, jamás vamos a olvidarte pero tampoco cometeremos el error de entristecerte, seguiremos con nuestras vidas, tal como tú lo deseas. Te quiero mucho Gabriel y jamás dejare de hacerlo- Dean besó la frente de Castiel- Tú querías que fuera feliz y ahora lo seré con Castiel, este angelito, me ha enseñado a vivir de nuevo-

Castiel miró fijamente a Dean, este le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos se quedaron abrazados mirando la lapida de Gabriel. Ninguno de los dos estaba triste, se tenían mutuamente para apoyarse. Gabriel ya no estaría con ellos pero mientras lo recordaran, siempre estaría presente en sus vidas y en sus corazones.

Sam miraba el reloj impaciente, ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun no había señales de Castiel y Dean. Balthazar le decía que todo estaba bien, que necesitaban hacer esto sin importar el tiempo que les tomara. Sam se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo.

-Balthy-

-Tranquilo pequeño, estarán bien, necesitan su tiempo-

-Sí…- Balthazar besó su mejilla y lo abrazó.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por ellos pero sé que Cassie y Dean deben hacer esto para continuar-

-Balthy-

-Nosotros solo podemos esperar y estar aquí para apoyarlos cuando nos necesiten-

-Esperar es un asco- dijo Sam suspirando.

-Quizás pero si esperamos juntos es menos pesado-

-Balthy- Sam lo besó sonriendo- No sé qué haría sin ti, eres un ángel-

-Sammy-

-Mi angelito-

-Que halago de tu parte-

-Te amo mucho, Balthy-

-Yo también, Sammy-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, estaban tan ensimismados en ese acto que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió. Balthazar abrió un poco los ojos y mantuvo a Sam abrazado.

-Chicos-

-Parece que llegamos muy temprano- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Menos mal que llegamos ahora- respondió Castiel tomando su mano- Tardamos un poco más y los encontramos en plena acción-

-¡Cas! Esa no es una imagen que quiera tener en mi cabeza- replicó Dean haciendo morritos.

-Par de idiota- dijo Sam sacándoles la lengua.

-Miren, trajimos el pan para la once-

-Chicos- Sam se levantó para mirarlos y Dean acaricio su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Sammy, todo está bien, muy bien-

-Dean-

-Todo estará bien, ¿verdad angelito?- besó la mano de Castiel y este sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Dean, todo estará de maravilla porque yo voy a cuidarte-

-Cas-

-Parece que ahora comenzaran ustedes- dijo Balthazar sonriendo y abrazó a su pareja por la espalda- Es una lástima porque pensábamos tener una celebración por esto- les enseñó su mano izquierda y Sam lo imito.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Van a casarse?!- grito Dean sorprendido.

-Sí, Balthy me lo pidió. Es genial ¿Verdad?-

-Fantástico, felicidades chicos- Dean los abrazó a ambos mientras sonreía- Vamos a festejarlo-

Castiel felicitó a la pareja para ir a la cocina por unas copas con champaña. Estaba muy feliz por su hermano mayor, se merecía estar con la persona que amaba, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de postergarse tanto por cuidarlo.

Los cuatro alzaron sus copas mientras sonreían.

-Vamos a brindar por la feliz pareja- dijo Dean sonriendo- Porque sean muy felices juntos, que ambos se lo merecen-

-Dean- Sam sonrió.

-Cuida muy bien a mi hermanito, Balthy, y que no te saque de quicio, ya sabes cómo es-

-¡Oye!- Sam hizo morritos y Balthazar besó su mejilla.

-Me encanta mi Sammy- Castiel sonrió.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis por Gabriel, él estaría muy feliz al vernos-

-Por Gabe- dijeron los cuatro y chocaron las copas despacio.

EL resto de la velada estuvieron conversando, mañana harían un pequeño almuerzo para invitar a sus amigos y darles la gran noticia de la boda.

Por la madrugada fueron a acostarse. Dean se quitó la ropa para quedarse solo con ropa interior y se acostó junto a su pareja besándolo. Castiel tomó sus manos y vio las cicatrices de las muñecas, se había asusta tanto cuando vio la sangre en las sabanas, los cortes en sus muñecas.

-Cas-

-Dean- este besó su frente.

-Perdóname Cas, te juro que no volveré a hacer algo estúpido de nuevo, está no es la solución y Enias me hizo entenderlo. Yo no quiero que ustedes sufran por mi culpa, yo los quiero mucho-

-Dean-

-Estás cicatrices serán un recuerdo, de mi estupidez, un recuerdo del error que cometí, por haber permitido que mi dolor me cegara y los lastime a ustedes-

-Dean-

-Pero no cometeré los mismo errores porque sé que ustedes estarán tristes y yo no deseo eso- El menos sonrió- Te amo mucho Castiel y no hare algo que pueda colocarte triste-

-Yo también te amo Dean y jamás voy a permitir que estés triste, estamos juntos y ambos podemos superar cualquier cosa mientras nos mantengamos juntos-

-Sí, estaremos juntos Cas-

-Juntos Dean-

Ambos se abrazaron sonriendo y compartieron un dulce beso. Iban a estar juntos, desde ahora en adelante afrontarían todos los obstáculos que estuvieron por venir, juntos, siempre juntos. Ambos sabían que junto al otro, eran capaces de cualquier cosa, hasta de la hazaña más imposible. Castiel descubrió que solo era feliz junto a Dean, que solo ese rubio podía hacerlo feliz. Y Dean descubrió que solo su angelito podía hacerlo feliz, que junto a Castiel podía hacer cualquier cosa. Porque Castiel le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo, y ahora ambos iban a disfrutar de esa vida juntos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente historia. Saludos! :D


End file.
